


Duet

by Mohito



Series: Before and After. [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: I am so sorry about the false start earlier, I was posting and not all of them went up.  The site went all flippy.It's all here now, promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> I hope you had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year! I spent my time writing and seeing as how I had so much time on my hands this is quite long. (I'm sure you're shocked!)
> 
> Parts of this came from readers ideas, including one who asked a question about Ian being a grandfather. The wheels started spinning (with a twist of course, cuz that's how I roll). 
> 
> Some of this is a little dark, but hopefully you'll keep going to see the colors. So dear reader grab some coffee (or wine, I won't judge) and some tissues and sing this song with me...
> 
> (Seriously, don't be a hero, get the tissues)

Luke walked through the door carrying his violin stepping into the warmth and good smells of home. He heard music coming from the music room and smiled, he lowered his case to the floor and slid off his jacket. He looked down the short hallway that lead to the music room as he hung his jacket up listening as the emotion rolled through him and the beauty of the music filled his soul. 

It built up and soared through the house, he closed his eyes as it built up and up and faltered, he opened one eye, wrong key. The music started again and he twisted his face up, there is was again. 

He walked down the hall quietly toward the music room, the music grew louder and the bad key rang out, he heard a loud sigh and a chorus of loud wrong keys rang out as he walked through the door. 

The piano sat in the middle of the room with a metronome keeping time ticking away on the high black sheen. 

“I can’t get it.” He heard and smiled. 

Mikayla sat at the piano, her feet barely touching the pedals. She had heard him coming. 

“Sounded good to me.” He said walking through the room. 

Mikayla sputtered softly and brought her fingers back over the keys. She played carefully and her face twisted up, Luke slid onto the seat next to her and watched her play. 

Her dark curly hair was pulled away from her face in two ponytails that sat on each side of her head, they were a little lopsided but that was only because he had done her hair that morning, he had almost mastered pigtails and was moving on to French braiding as soon as he built up the courage. 

‘Scary girl hair.’ He thought with a grimace.

Luke smiled down at Mikayla’s serious face, she read the sheet music but didn’t need to, he watched her eyes as the moved along the page. Her eyes were light blue like his and she had his smile, she had Louisa’s caramel skin, nose and wild curly hair. 

“And my hands.” He thought looking down at her hands, she had long fingers like his. 

Luke leaned forward lifting his elbow over the keyboard and rested his chin on his hand lifting a finger out, he touched the metronome and slowed it down. 

“Daaaaddy.” Mikayla said as she played. 

“Hmm.” He said. 

He lifted his finger and the metronome picked up. Mikayla played and he lowered a hand to the keyboard. 

“Nooo.” Mikayla said. 

Luke lifted his hand to his jaw. 

He saw her face tense up as she played, her fingers moved carefully and her eyes were focused on the page. 

Luke lifted his finger to the metronome and pushed it, it sped up and Mikayla huffed out a breath. He smiled at her and touched his finger to the metal, the metronome stopped.

Luke smiled and Mikayla waved her hands up and let them fall on the keys on a jumble. 

“Daddy!” Mikayla said. 

“Mikalya!” He said in the same tone. 

She stared at him with her best little girl glare, he glared back baring his teeth, Mikayla’s eyes shifted and lit up a little, she turned her head away and he smiled bringing his hands down to the keys. 

Mikayla shook her head back and forth as Luke lowered his fingers on the keys and the melody rang out. 

Mikayla crossed her arms. 

Luke played slowly, he shifted over and nudged her over in the seat, Mikayla looked up at him and he saw a little sparkle in her eye. 

“You ready?!” He asked. 

“No.” Mikayla said but heard the laughter in her voice and played faster. 

“You’re a falling star…” He sang. “You’re the getaway car…you’re the line in the sand when I go too far…” He sang widening his eyes. 

“You’re the swimming pool on an August day and you’re the perfect thing to say.” He sang as his heart melted when she started swaying to the music . 

“And you play it coy but it's kinda cute. “ He sang winking at her. 

“When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.”

Mikayla rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile. 

“Don't pretend that you don't know it's true, cuz you can see it when I look at you.” He sang to her smiling. 

“And in this craaaazy life...and through these crazy times..” He rolled his eyes leaning back. 

“It's yoooou, it's you…” Mikayla sang with him in a clear beautiful voice. “You make me sinnng….” 

“You're every line…You're every word… You're everything.” They sang together. 

Mikayla slid off the stool and waved her arms out. 

Luke smiled wider as her face lit up and she twirled around and he swayed back and forth. 

“You're a carousel, you're a wishing well…” Mikayla sang dancing. “And you light me up when you ring my bell.” 

“You're a mystery, you're from outer space…” Mikayla waved her arms up into the air. “You're every minute of my every day.” 

Mikayla twirled around him with her arms out. 

“And I can't believe, that I'm your Dad.” He sang. 

Mikayla giggled and he leaned over to her. 

“And I get to kiss you Daddy, just because I can…” Mikayla gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Whatever comes our way we'll see it through..” Mikayla sang patting his cheek with a smile. 

“And you know that's what our love can do.” He sang nodding his head to her and sat up. 

“And in this craaaazy liiffe.. and through these craaazy times.” Mikayla sang out. 

“It's you, it’s you.” She sang. “You make me sing.” 

“You're every line…you're every word….you're everything.” He sang with her. 

He played and she swayed her head back and forth, she skipped her feet quickly and shimmied her shoulders up and down. He swayed back and forth and bopped his head with her. 

“So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…” They sang as she swayed back and forth. 

Mikayla smiled and closed her eyes. 

“So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!” She sang with a dreamy smile. 

He brought his hand down and dragged it over the keys , her eyes flew open and he saw them sparkling with happiness, he spun around on the seat in a circle and landed with his fingers on the keys. 

“And in this crazy life..” She sang shaking her hips back and forth. 

“And through these crazy times…” She sang and spun around stomping her feet quickly and bouncing. 

“It's you, it's you, you make me sing.” She sang spinning. 

“You're every line, you're every word, you're everythiiiiing.” They sang together and she stopped spinning. 

He lifted his hands and Mikayla shifted her feet right and left as he played the quick melody, she swam her arms forward and held her nose raising her other arm up and wiggling her body down. 

He giggled leaning forward. 

“You're every song….” Mikayla sang and pulled her hand away from her nose. 

“And I sing along….” He sang with a laugh. 

“'Cause you're my everything.” They sang bringing his fingers back over the keys. 

“Yeah, yeah….” He sang. 

“So la, la, la, la, la, la, la…” She sang swaying back and forth. 

“So la, la, la, la, laaa, laala la la la la laaaa….laaa” They sang together and she twirled in a circle on her tip toes. 

Mikayla feet fell to the floor and she scrunched her nose up giggling. 

“That’s better.” He said. 

Mikayla swung her arms our wide with a huge smile on her face. 

“What’s happening in here?” He heard and his eyes went up and into the corner of the room. 

“Nothing.” He said. 

“Mm hm.” He heard. 

He looked back at Mikayla with wide eyes as she rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her back. 

“That wasn’t Beethoven I was hearing.”

Mikayla’s eyes dropped to her sneakers. 

He slipped his finger over the keys. ‘Dun dun dun duuuunn’ he played. 

Mikayla giggled. 

“Hmph.” He heard and looked up. 

Mr. Grover stood in the doorway with a stern look on his face. 

“Mr. Gallagher.” Mr. Grover said in his haughty tone. 

“Yaaa?” He said. 

“You know Miss. Mikayla needs to practice.” Mr. Grover said. 

“Yaaa.” He said and twisted his mouth up. 

Mr. Grover came into the room and he sighed standing up from the seat, Mikayla’s eyes were lit up and he winked at her as she sat down at the piano. 

Mr. Grover stood next to the piano and he rolled his eyes as he glared at him, he started for the door and heard the first notes of Beethoven played with happiness, he smiled as he walked into the hallway. 

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen, the stove had pots bubbling and his mouth watered as he walked in. Mrs. Lombardi stood at the sink peeling potatoes, he leaned against the wall crossing his arms. She had come to visit when Mikayla was born and had fallen head over heels for her, when she had packed to leave Luke had found her crying in the guest room. He had asked, no he hadn’t asked, he had begged her to stay with them. 

She had moved here leaving her beloved cat behind because of his allergy. Sweety had moved in with Jake, taking his old room. Jake took very good care of her and loved her to pieces but having a cat went against his whole mysterious blues player persona, more than once Jake had regaled him with stories about woman seeing the cat and looking at him in a whole different way. 

Mysterious blues singers did not have cats named Sweety. 

Mrs. Lombardi went back to New York a few times a year to visit friends but they all knew it was to see her cat, and Jake of course, but really the cat. 

Lou had gone back to work six months after Mikayla was born and knowing Mrs. Lombardi was home with her made it a little bit easier on her. Mrs. Lombardi had become the heartbeat of the house, she was all at once a mother keeping them all in line, best friend to all of them and Nena to Mikayla. It was sort of Nana with a twist, Mikayla just called her Nena one day and it kinda stuck. 

Mrs. Lombardi hummed along to the music and Luke listened to Mikayla fly through the part she was having trouble with and smiled. 

“She’s too hard on herself.” Mrs. Lombardi said glancing over her shoulder at him. 

He nodded walking into the kitchen. 

“That Mr. Grover!” Mrs. Lombardi said holding the peeler out and pointing it at him. “He’s not nice.” 

“He’s not so bad.” He said walking to the refrigerator. 

“Mhph.” Mrs. Lombardi grunted and started peeling again. 

“His bark is worse than his bite.” He said pulling out the orange juice, he swung the door closed and Mrs. Lombardi stared at him. 

Mrs. Lombardi shook her head and peeled with fury. He drank from the jug and walked up to the stove taking a long sniff. 

“Mmmm.” He murmured smiling. 

Mrs. Lombardi smiled and her eyes cleared. 

“Big day tomorrow.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

He saw corn on the cob in a pot of water. 

“Nice.” He said with a smile. 

“She’s so excited.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a sweet smile. 

“Yeah.” He said. “I was too.”

Mrs. Lombardi laughed and put her peeled potato in a pot.

“She’s is a little chip off the old block.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

Luke nodded widening his eyes, Mikayla had shown from the time she was a baby her musical abilities, she had hummed while Louisa sang to her, she would light up when he played for her. He had given her a toy keyboard on her first birthday (and her first Christmas) she had played with it for hours and Luke had watched her carefully. He sat her down and hit the keys, she lit up with joy and played exactly what he played with her whole chubby little hand. 

Lou had smiled brightly and he had taken a deep breath, he had focused on her smiling happy face and swore in that moment he would make sure she would always be a child first no matter what and she would always find the joy in music. He had taught her to play over time but she had wanted to be taught classical piano and after he and Lou had talked about it they had decided to ask Mr. Grover to teach her, he was a little tough sometimes but he knew children and he was an excellent piano teacher. 

Mikayla would play all day and all night if they let her and they had all come up with ways to get her away from her practicing to have some fun. He knew to her practicing was fun, he understood that but she was a child and play time was important. School was almost as important to Mikayla as music, she had a thing for science, she loved reading about how nature worked and she knew more about the stars and the universe than he did. She was so much like him Mickey would shake his head at her and laugh whenever she said or did something that was ‘Luke.’

Tomorrow Mikayla would have her first day of school and she was over the moon about it, he was nervous as fuck, his baby was going out into the world, he frowned and sat down at the kitchen. 

“She’ll be fine.” Mrs. Lombardi said in a sing song voice. 

“Hmph.” He grumbled and twisted his mouth around. 

Mrs. Lombardi opened the cabinet above her and he sighed, she brought a glass over to him and put it down in front of him, she smiled and took the orange juice from his hand.

“She’ll be so happy.” She said as she poured orange juice into his glass. 

He sighed again. “Ya.” He said. 

”She can’t stay a baby forever.” Mrs. Lombardi said smiling down at him her brown eyes sparkling. 

“Why not?” He asked. 

Mrs. Lombardi put her hand on his head and laughed quietly. 

Luke drank his orange juice and sat back, Mikayla was almost six years old and watching her grow up until this point had been the joy of his life, she was so happy all the time, unless she couldn’t get a piece right, then she got all serious and grouchy. He pushed his glass over the table and looked over the pictures on the refrigerator Mikayla had drawn, it was covered with big bright flowers and big leafy green trees, a big butterfly she had drawn for Mrs. Lombardi was at the center, Mrs. Lombardi loved butterflies. The refrigerator was the butterfly’s temporary home, Mrs. Lombardi had quite a few pictures she had framed and put up in her room. 

He listened to Mikayla play and heard Mr. Grover encourage her in a kind voice, he was a softy when it came to Mikayla, he saw her talent and he had agreed to come out of retirement to teach her, it was only a few times a week but he hoped Mr. Grover would start teaching other kids as well. He had had a thought to have him teach Milo but Milo was not into being taught in any way, he played what he wanted when he wanted. 

Sarah had taught Milo piano while Oz had taught him the guitar and that was Milo’s instrument since his first one, which was really a ukulele, he had taken to it. Milo played like he did everything, with energy and passion, Mikayla was very precise in how she played, she wanted every note to be perfect but Milo just played with all of his heart, hitting the wrong notes didn’t matter, he only smiled and kept playing. Milo was smart as hell and school was a snap for him, Sarah worried he was bored and had talked about sending him to a private school. Milo had turned white and shook his head hard, he promised he’s try to be less smart of he could stay in his regular school. 

Oz and Sarah had laughed their asses off and they had just signed him up for extra classes. 

The biggest reason they didn’t send him to a private school was Mikayla, because where Milo went Mikayla went, if Milo went to private school then Mikayla would have to go, there would be no question about it, Milo would never go without her. Milo was her big brother as far as he was concerned, from the day she was born he had been her protector, her playmate and best friend. 

Milo was always there for her teaching her things. Milo teaching her to crawl had been a riot, Mikayla had happily rocked back and forth on her hands and knees and Milo had crawled over the floor teaching her until she had crawled for the first time smiling and drooling. 

Milo had let out a whoop sitting up on his knees. 

Milo had held her hands the first time she had almost walked, she had fallen on her butt and Milo’s face fell, he had picked her up fast and held her close. 

“You’re OK.” He said bouncing her. 

Mikayla hadn’t even been hurt and Milo had been more freaked out then Mikayla. The first time she did walk, she walked to him while Lou held her hands, Lou let go and Mikayla teetered.

“Come on.” He said. “You can do it!”

Mikayla smiled and took a short step.

“Almost there!” He said waving a hand to her. 

She took two steps and wavered. Milo made a groaning sound and shot up from his seat on the couch. 

Mikayla smiled and took another step, Milo hissed out a breath and stood watching as she walked to him.

His hands went around her waist when she made it to him and he cheered. 

“Yay!!!” He called out. Mikayla clapped and Lou cheered rushing to them. 

“Oh what a smart girl!” Lou said and he hugged Mikayla as she giggled waving her hands around. 

“Mio!” Mikayla said. 

“Nice job!” Milo said with a big smile. Luke had put her feet on the floor and Lou backed up, Mikayla walked with a little more confidence to her. Lou grabbed her up smiling and kissing her cheek. 

After that she was always trailing after Milo, he would hold her hand and help her along until she was a bit more sure on her feet. 

They were so sweet together but Milo would also drive her crazy teasing her like a big brother does and Mikayla gave as good as she got, she’d nag him to play with her dolls, he’d glare at her and walk away but she’d follow him and shove one of her dolls at him until he slammed the door to whatever room he was closest to. Mikayla would sit outside the door and play with her dolls waiting patiently, the door would open after a few minutes and Mikayla would slip into the room. 

That whole situation was a fiercely guarded family secret, if anyone told a soul that Milo played with dolls they would need to sleep with one eye open. 

Milo would mess them up. 

But Mikayla, she could get away with anything with Milo, and if someone even looked funny at Mikayla, Milo would be there next to her in a heartbeat. They were two peas in a pod those two. Mickey had built a bed for Mikayla after she had grown out of the crib when she spent the night at Mickey’s, and now she had her own bed in Milo’s room complete with pink sheets and a rainbow comforter. 

Milo had helped push his bed over to make room for her bed and hadn’t said a word about sharing his room with a girl sometimes, and they had done the same here, Milo had a bed in Mikayla’s room but here they had bunk beds. Half the room was pink frills and the other half was boy mess, Milo had posters on the ceiling, comic books covered one pink dresser and his dirty socks would pop up everywhere. 

He wasn’t sure how things were going to be moved around at Mickey’s house, it was getting a little crowded over there. 

The music stopped and Luke tilted his head. 

He heard the beginning of Heart and Soul and smiled, Mr. Grover always went back to the basics of music when he thought a student was having trouble, he always said the music was there, you just had to remember where it began. Mikayla started singing and Mr. Grover chimed in with the harmony with a deep baritone voice. He saw Mrs. Lombardi smile and she started humming with them, he stood up and walked to Mrs. Lombardi pulling her away from the sink, she giggled and dropped the peeler wiping her hands on a towel, he held her hand up and slid his hand around her waist, her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and her strong hand held his. 

He danced her through the kitchen and Mikayla picked up the harmony and sang high. 

“I fell in love with you, heart and soul.” He sang to Mrs. Lombardi. 

She beamed at him and he led her around the kitchen. 

 

Oz dropped down on the couch with a beer and crossed his feet under the table, Sarah had dragged Milo off to buy boots, he wasn’t kicking and screaming but he wasn’t happy about it. School shopping was the worst time of the year, Sarah would push her hands through her hair reading all the lists that were sent to them from Milo’s teachers. 

“Why does he need a compass??” Sarah had said. 

He had shrugged and rubbed her shoulders.

“So he doesn’t get lost?” He said. 

Sarah smiled and lifted her hand to his on his shoulder. 

They were getting everything together for the first day of school that morning when Sarah had realized one of Milo’s boots had a hole in it, her face had fallen sitting on the floor, he hissed and shook his head. 

Sarah’s eyes stayed closed and she took long deep breathes. 

“I have to go shopping…” Sarah said and her eyes opened. “AGAIN!” 

“He doesn’t need boots right now.” He said. “There’s no snow yet.”

Sarah had let out a long breath. “Not the point.” She said. 

“Ya.” He had said. 

Sarah had narrowed her eyes on him, he looked away quickly. 

“Soooo….” Sarah said. 

He moved through of the room fast and into the kitchen.

“You could go?” Sarah said behind him. 

“Nope.” He called out and marched down the hall. “Can’t.”

“Why not?!” Sarah said chasing after him.

He took the stairs two at a time and he heard her right behind him.

“Umhhmm.” He said and hit the top of the stairs. 

Sarah tackled him and he went forward two steps as he grabbed her arms, he turned his head and smiled. 

Sarah’s eyes narrowed. “You did that on purpose.” She said. 

“Noooo.” He said pulling her arm around him. 

“Um hm.” Sarah said and her eyes softened as she looked across the room, the crib Mickey had built was against the wall and the very awake baby was standing up holding the side of the crib. 

“Daddy woke you up.” Sarah said and gave him a squeeze. 

“Nah.” He said smiling. 

“DA!” He heard and laughed. 

“Yeah he did.” Sarah said. 

“Depending on what language he’s speaking he could be saying Dad.” He said with a smile walking to the crib, little arms reached out for him and he picked him up with a growl, his little baby giggle gurgled out of him and he held him to his side. 

“Morning little one.” He said in Russian, he kissed his head and raised a hand to his sleepy face. 

“Matthew, can you say Daddy is a butthead?” Sarah said seriously. 

Matthew stuck his pudgy fingers into his little mouth curling into him, he laughed and bounced him on his hip. 

“Daddy is a butthead and Mommy is the prettiest mommy ever.” He said to Matthew.

“Yes she is.” Sarah said with her lips puckered and he kissed her quickly, she smiled and her eyes lit up. 

“Rock, paper scissors?” Sarah said.

“Nope, Sunday is my baby time.” He said shaking his head. 

“Poop.” Sarah said and he giggled. 

“Mommy said a bad word.” He said to Matthew walking through the room. 

He heard Sarah grunting long and low and she stomped behind him, he smiled and walked down the stairs with Matthew on his hip as happy as he could be cuz he wasn’t going to the mall on a Sunday. 

“HA!” He said out loud. Matthew was playing with his big cars sitting on the floor and he was going to be spending daddy time with his little guy. 

And he was grateful for this time every day. 

After starting the business with Mickey he had spent less and less time at home, the business grew bigger and he was under more pressure as time went on. Sarah had started college when Milo had started first grade, she wanted to be a counselor for kids and he was so proud of her. Sarah had put her education on hold when Milo was born and he had wanted to repay her for being such an amazing wife and mother. 

Mickey and Luke had offered to help pay for her tuition but he had said no. It took some time to convince her to not work while she was in school and he had paid every cent of her tuition so she was free to focus on Milo and school. 

He was stressed about making it all work, making sure Sarah didn’t worry about money and not taking what Mickey had given him for granted that he was up before dawn and wouldn’t get home until after Milo was asleep. He had been losing it, he had been snapping at everyone and he felt like he was going to come apart at the seams. 

Mickey had tried to talk to him, Luke had gotten in his face and Sarah had tried to get through to him, they had fought about it all the time. She had even teared up and he had just blown her off. 

Then he almost did come apart at the seams.

Milo had trailed after them while they were leaving, he always wanted to go to work with them, they would say no and shuffle him back into the house. That day his head was pounding, he had fought with Sarah the night before and she wasn’t speaking to him. 

“Dad! Dad!” Milo said following them to the truck. “I can help.”

“Sure you can buddy.” Mickey had said with a smile. 

“Yes!” Milo said. 

Oz put his hand on the door handle and spun around. 

“Milo!” He had barked. “Get in the fucking house right now!!”

Milo’s face fell and his eyes were filled with shock, he shook his head and pulled the door hard, Mickey slammed his hand on the door and he looked up. Mickey was growling at him with a sneer, he looked down and Milo was a fraction of an inch away from the edge of the car door with his eyes on his. 

“Oh my God.” He breathed out seeing how close his rage had come to hurting his son. 

Milo took a step back and his heart broke, he lowered his hands and picked Milo up into his arms. 

“I’m so sorry buddy.” He said wrapping his hand around his head. 

Milo’s arms held him tight and he held him closing his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again. 

“It’s OK.” Milo said.

“No it’s not.” He said. 

“You’re stressed.” Milo said patting his back.

He laughed a little and hugged him hard. 

“Ya I was.” He said and took a deep breath. “Not anymore though.” 

He pulled away and saw Milo’s eyes, they were clear and he saw only love and forgiveness. 

“How about we ditch work today?” He said. 

“Ya?” Milo said. 

“And school.” He said lowering Milo to the ground blinking back the tears. 

“And school?” Milo said with a big smile tilting his head. 

“Ya!” He said and smiled back at him. 

“Sounds good to me.” Mickey had said. Oz looked over and he as leaning on the truck smoking a cigarette, he smiled at him and Oz nodded. 

“Ya, let’s get out of here.” He said. 

They went to a baseball game and Milo had cheered his little lungs out eating buckets of peanuts and cotton candy. They went to the go-carts and Milo had been gunning for him the whole time, it was a good day. 

He was so focused on the future and he had forgotten what was important for a while, he was missing out on his life with his wife and his son. There would always be more money to make but the time with Sarah and Milo would never come again once it was gone. 

They had come home and Sarah had been there waiting for them. He had asked Mickey to watch Milo so he could take her out, she had gone, under protest and with very few words. She looked beautiful in a white dress that reminded him of their wedding day and she was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen. 

He had told her everything, how he had been feeling and apologized to her holding her hands while she teared up, he had teared up with her and leaned over the table to kiss her, her eyes had filled with love and his heart starting beating again. 

That night they had gone home to a quiet house and walked to their room holding hands, he had looked at his beautiful wife and wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her, and that’s how they got Matthew, he was a surprise but everything good in their lives had been a surprise. 

One of the happiest days of his life was seeing Sarah walk across the stage with her baby bump under her gown on the day of her graduation. They all cheered from the audience and Milo had screamed his head off next to him in his little suit and tie, Sarah’s face was glowing and he saw her wipe a hand over her cheeks after taking her diploma, she looked over to them and his eyes locked with hers, his heart gave a hard beat and his blood warmed in his veins. 

She was his love and his life. 

They had had a big party for her that Heidi organized and Mickey grilled. He had kissed her a thousand times that day, every time he saw her he was bursting with pride. Sarah was everything, a mom, a wife and now a graduate. 

Matthew had been born on a late summer day with no drama, they had waited and waited in the hospital while Sarah’s labor went very slowly. She had rolled her eyes and wished over and over this one was as fast as Milo. 

Matthew came in his own time and when he finally did come he had barely cried, Sarah had looked down at his little face sniffing happily and Matthew had fallen instantly asleep, right from the start was the easiest baby. Milo was thrilled to have a baby brother and had helped Sarah out when she had started to waddle, and after Matthew was born Milo had acted like he had always been there, he never had one moment of jealousy that Matthew got so much attention. 

Matthew was as sweet as Sarah and had her smile, he had big blue eyes, dark brown hair and he was all pudgy happiness. He hadn’t even started the terrible twos yet, they had been hellish with Milo but Matthew was a little over two years old and was still as sweet as ever. 

Oz put his beer down and stood up, Matthew smiled up at him and he walked around the coffee table, he sat down on the floor and picked up a car. 

“Vrooom.” He said pushing the red car over the hard wood. 

Matthew laughed happily and he vroomed the car over the floor. 

“Beep! Beep!” Matthew called out. 

Oz ran the car over the floor and put his hand on the ambulance. 

“Rrrooorr” He said. “Rooor.”

“Bulance!” Matthew said. 

“Nobody’s hurt.” He said. “It’s just Deduska.” 

“Duska?” Matthew said. 

“That’s right.” He said. “He’s coming to visit.” 

He pushed the ambulance over and opened the door, Matthew leaned forward on his little hands and looked inside, his blue eyes squinted. 

“Where’s Dushka? “ Matthew said waving his little hands up. 

“He’s in there.” He said leaning over and looking in the other window. Matthew smiled at him through the open car windows. 

“See.” He said. 

Matthew nodded and smiled at him, Oz sat up smiling and Matthew clapped his hands together. 

He put his hand on a car and pushed it away from them. 

“Mommy and Milo had to go shopping.” He said to Matthew. 

“Bye.” Matthew said and waved his little hand happily. 

“Later.” He said watching the car roll away and felt no guilt at all as he waved. 

Matthew smiled and Oz happily played cars without a care in the world. 

 

Mickey turned on his bar stool slapping down his beer, he stood up and lifted out his wallet, he counted out the bills and threw them on the bar. 

“Later.” He called out to Kev.

“How’s my grandson?” Frank called out in a slur. 

“Like you fucking care.” He hissed with a sneer. 

Frank turned to him all wide eyed and lifted a hand out. 

“I care.” Frank said. 

He could smell the alcohol and the stink off of him as he walked past him. 

“Ya you care so much..” He said with a smirk. “There’s two of them asswipe.” 

He walked away shaking his head. 

“Hey.” Frank called out. “I know that.”

“What the fuck ever.” He breathed out. 

He pushed the door open and out into the fall air. 

“How is he still alive?” He said to himself waving his arms out, he shook his head opening the truck door, it squeaked and he shoved himself in and slammed the door behind him.

“Fucking prick.” He hissed lightly stepping on the gas. 

He let the truck warm up and turned up the music, he shook his head again quickly. 

“He’s like a cockroach.” He said to himself lifting his smokes out of his pocket. He widened his eyes and pulled out a smoke, he lit it and pulled in the nicotine. He looked at the clock and smiled pulling the car into drive, he swung the steering wheel and pulled out sitting back in the seat. 

He had to get home for the big thing. 

He drove listening to his music and forgetting all about Frank, he rarely saw him but when he did, it hardly connected he was Ian’s father because he wasn’t. Mickey had his family and they were happy and healthy, they had made fucking sure of that. Luke was happy with his life, fuck happiness beamed off of the kid and Oz had a few rough moments but he got his shit together. 

He had three grandkids and every one of them was fucking amazing. Milo was smart funny and had a heart as big as the moon. Mikayla was all girl, she was so talented and she could be as smart as Luke, she was already a beauty and it was a really good thing Milo stuck to her like glue so boys won’t ever coming sniffing around and Matthew, well Matthew was just sweetness and light, you couldn’t be around the kid and not be happy. 

He knew Oz thought Matthew was like Sarah but he knew Matthew was just like Oz when he was a baby, Matthew was Oz all over. 

All of them and he had no idea why had ended up with names beginning with M. It was a bitch when he was calling one of them, he’d call Milo’s name and mean Mikayla and he’d call Milo ‘Matthew’ half the time. 

He rolled his eyes smacking his lips together turning the corner, they couldn’t throw in one other letter?

‘Nah.” He thought. ‘All M’s”

When Matthew had been born Sarah had named him Matthew for her brother and he got that but man it was a bitch!

‘There’s 25 other letters!’ He thought shaking his head and taking a long drag of his ciggarette, he rolled down the window and blew the smoke up.

“I’m naming the next one.’ He thought nodding his head quickly. 

He heard a sputter. 

“Aye!” He said out loud pointing his hand with the cigarette into the air. “You try and say all their names without fucking it up!” 

He didn’t hear anything and smirked. 

“Ya.” He grumbled lifting his smoke. “See! You can’t!!”

He took a drag while Ian giggled, he smiled as his heart warmed in his chest. 

‘Man.’ He said putting his head back. His heart moved through him and he took a shuddering breath sliding his thumb over his lower lip. 

‘I know.’ He heard. 

He let out his breath and drove quietly, it had been so long since he had lost Ian, his life was full and he loved his sons and his family but there were moments he’d give it all up to see Ian’s face one more time. 

He shook his head and took a sharp breath, he had made Ian a promise and he was going to keep it, no matter how long it took or how hard it got. He would watch their son’s live their lives, he would watch over their grandkids, he would take care of them as long as he was breathing and he would do it all for the one who couldn’t be there. 

He felt his heart shift and he took a clear breath. 

“Somethin’ with a fucking Z.” He said waving his hand out. 

‘Ya, that’d work.” He heard. 

Mickey nodded and smirked turning his truck toward home. 

 

Milo slid out of the car pulling his bag with him, he slammed the door shut and his shoulders dropped as he walked around the car. He sighed and looked up at his mom, she looked down at him and her eyebrows went up behind her glasses. 

“Serves us right waiting until the last minute.” She said. 

“No, nothing was worth that kind of punishment.” He said with a sigh. 

His mom laughed and walked up to the door with her keys in her hands. 

“I’m never going to the mall again.” He said shaking his head with a smirk. 

“Next time we’ll send your Dad.” Mom said. 

“Word.” He said nodding as she opened the door, she laughed and he walked in behind her, she stopped short and he walked up next to her, his eyes widened at the sight before him, his dad was sitting on the floor with cars in both hands, he crossed his arms letting the bag hang down over his chest, he looked up at Mom and she looked down at him. 

“Nice.” He said with a scowl. 

Mom nodded with a smirk. 

“Uhhhh…” Dad said looking up at them. 

“Hi Mama.” Matthew said bouncing on his butt. 

“Hi baby.” Mom said to Matthew with a sweet smile. 

“Hello love of my life.” Dad said with a huge smile and wide eyes.

“Hi Meelo.” Matthew said and Milo smiled. Matthew said his name wrong every time but they let him. 

“Hi little one.” He said in Russian. 

His dad stood up quickly and walked to them, his mom smirked and his dad’s eyes sparkled. 

“How is my beautiful wife that I love and adore?” Dad said. 

“Mm hm.” Mom said. 

He waved his arms out and his bag with his boots went flying out. 

“Cars!!!” He said. “He gets to play cars and we have to go TO THE MALL???” 

“Looks like it.” Mom said. Dad slid his arms around her waist and smiled tilting his head. 

“You can play cars with me anytime.” Dad said to his mom. 

He looked back and forth between them and rolled his eyes.

“Raahh” He growled out waving the bag and stomping to the wall, he dropped the bag and took off his jacket. 

“Pay cars Meelo?” Matthew said. 

“Ya, I’ll play cars man.” He said. 

Milo hung his jacket on his peg and looked up, his mom and dad were making googly eyes at each other and whispering as they swayed. He walked around his parents and shot his dad a dirty look, he was looking at his mom and he smacked his arm. 

“Hey!” he said. 

“Huh?” Dad said turning his eyes to his, he glared at him and kept walking. He heard his mom’s light giggle and his dad’s deep laugh as he sat down on the floor crossing his legs. 

Matthew smiled hugely and pushed his car making a low vrooming sound, he picked up a big car and pushed it sliding his hand under his chin. Matthew pushed the car and it rolled over to him hitting his legs, he smiled and picked it up, he turned it and pushed it back to Matthew. 

Matthew giggled and clapped his hands together. 

“You’re a good big brother.” He heard his dad say. 

“Ya.” He said dryly. “Sucking up is not gonna work.”

His dad laughed and he felt his dad’s hand move over his head, he narrowed his eyes and watched them as they walked around them through the living room. 

“Shoot.” Mom said. “It’s almost five.” 

Milo picked up two cars and held them out, Matthew giggled and bounced. He rolled them toward each other. 

“Crash!” Matthew said. 

“Maybe.” He said and veered them around. 

“No crash?” Matthew said tilting his head and waving his fingers out. 

“Heh.” He laughed. Matthew had a little destructive streak in him.

He pushed the cars together.

“Errrrrr.” He called out and weaved them around. 

“Beeeeep.” Matthew said. 

“Pew pew.” He called out and rolled the cars together, they tumbled together over the hard wood floor. 

“Eh.” He said and stuck his tongue out lifting his eyes up. 

Matthew giggled hysterically, Milo smiled and nodded. 

“Crash.” He said in Russian. 

Matthew repeated him and he was a little off. 

“That’s right.” He said in Russian.

“OK guys.” His mom called out. “We gotta go.”

“Aww man.” He said. 

“Awmiiin.” Matthew said and slapped his hand down to his leg. 

Mom was carrying a cake holder, they had frosted the big cake the night before. Tomorrow was Mikayla’s first day of school and it was kind of a big deal. The night before his first day of school his mom cooked all of his favorite foods and next to Christmas and birthdays the first day of school was the best. 

“Come on little one.” He said lifting his arms out, he picked up Matthew and carried him to the door. 

“We’re going to see Mikaaayla!!” He said with a growl and bounced him.

Matthew’s eyes lit up. 

“KAY-YA?” Matthew said and wiggled on his hip. 

“Yup.” He said. “And there’s gonna be caaaake.” He growled. 

Matthew threw his head back and laughed, his dad lifted Matthew’s jacket over his arms and Matthew put his hand up on his face. 

“Serwos?” Matthew said. 

“Serious.” He said with a smile tilting his head. His dad slid his hands under Matthews arms and picked him up. 

“Hi.” His dad said as he turned Matthew. 

“Hi!” Matthew said like he hadn’t seen him in ages. 

Milo smiled picking his jacket up and pulled it on, Mom opened the door and they walked out, he pulled the door closed pulling out his keys and locked the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked quickly to catch up to them. 

“So, how was the mall?” Dad said. 

His mom shook her head. 

“That good huh?” Dad said smiling down at him. 

“No child should be put through that kind of hell.” He said. 

“Milo!” His mom said and giggled. 

“Serious.” He said looking up at Matthew’s smiling face. 

His mom shook her head and rolled her eyes up, his dad took his moms hand and walked with Matthew in his arms. 

Uncle Luke’s house was all lit up, he looked in the driveway and down the street and didn’t see Mickey’s truck. He was at Uncle Luke’s almost as much as he was home, he saw Uncle Luke and Lou as his cool aunt and uncle but they were kinda like an extra set of parents especially when he screwed up, Aunt Lou had a glare and it was freakin’ scary. If he was in trouble with her, he knew to book it out of there as fast as he could, he’d beat feet home to try and make his case with his mother before Aunt Lou called his mom. 

He never made it there in time. 

He’d rush in to see his mother on her phone with her arms crossed. 

“Moooom.” He’d call out in desperation. 

His mother would hold a finger up and glare at him and that was it, he’d be in the soup, hard. 

So what if he tried teaching Mikayla how to play poker? She was pretty good at it, not as good as him of course but he was in big trouble then, Mikayla had tried to cover for him but she always did. 

Mikayla had stood with her hands behind her as Aunt Lou stood over them. 

“We were just playing Go Fish Mommy.” Mikayla had said. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Uh huh.” Aunt Lou had said crossing her arms. “Then why is there candy in the middle of the floor?” 

“Ummmm..” Mikayla said with her eyes up. “Cuz it’s candy?!”

He snorted out a laugh and Aunt Lou looked down at him with a hard look. 

“Eatin’ candy..playin’ Go Fish.” He said with a smile. 

Aunt Lou held her hand out and Mikayla looked down at the floor, she lifted her eyes to his, he shrugged and Mikayla sighed. Mikayla took her hand out from behind her back, Aunt Lou took the cards and held them up. 

“Huh.” Lou said. “She has a straight.”

Milo rolled his eyes hissing and went over onto his side.

“Again??” He said and let his arms fall to the floor. 

“Almost a straight flush.” Mikayla said with a big smile. 

Aunt Lou’s eyes narrowed and Mikayla’s face fell. 

“You’re cleaning this up.” Aunt Lou said looking at both of them. 

“OK.” He said from the floor. 

“And I’m calling your mother.” Aunt Lou said. 

He sat up fast. “What?!” He shot out. 

Aunt Lou walked out of the room and he shot up to his feet. 

“Aunt Lou!” He called out chasing her. “Come ooon! You don’t have to do that, she’ll kill me.” 

“Oh ya.” Aunt Lou said walking to the top of the stairs. 

He smiled brightly. “I’ll babysit for free.” He said. 

“You’re too young.” Aunt Lou said and her fingers moved over the phone. 

“No I’m not.” He said shaking his head. “Don’t you care about me?” He said as she lifted the phone to her ear. 

“At all?!” He called out. 

“Hey Sarah.” Aunt Lou said into the phone. 

“Dang it!” He hissed. He turned to Mikayla still standing in the middle of the room. 

“Gotta go.” He called out. 

Mikayla waved as he shot down the hallway, he ran past Aunt Lou as she talked to his mom on the phone and bolted down the stairs. 

“..and they said they were playing Go Fish.” He heard Aunt Lou say as she came down the stairs. 

He whipped his head around as he pulled the door open. 

“That’s just mean.” He said and ran through the door. 

Two weeks of no video games or any technology during THE SUMMER, it was the longest two weeks of his life. He hung out with Mikayla but that was only because their parents knew that was going too far as a punishment if they tried that. 

He had his parents, his brother and his family but Mikayla had his whole heart, she was his little sister and his best friend but she was more than that, he didn’t even know the word to describe what she was. If he got mad or upset Mikayla would sit with him and watch him as he ranted, if he was sad she’d push herself next to him and hold his hand. 

If he ever saw her tear up his heart would break and he’d do whatever it took to make her stop crying, he just couldn’t take her tears. Mickey said they were twins but he didn’t get that, they were 5 years apart, she was a girl and liked all girl things. They both did love music and played together all the time, he liked playing with Mikayla more than anyone. 

They walked up to the house and Milo unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Hey, we’re here!” His dad called out as he walked in, he took off his jacket and toed his sneakers off, a dark haired blur jump at him, he caught her and he wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hey!” He said. 

“Hey!” Mikayla said against his shoulder. 

He gave her a squeeze smiling and he lowered her down, she giggled and his dad put Matthew down on his feet. 

Matthew's face lit up as his dad took off his jacket.

“Kay-ya!” Matthew said waving his hands out. 

“Hello little one.” Mikayla said in Russian. 

Matthew lifted his arms up and Mikayla bent over, he kissed her with a big MUAH sound and Mikayla held his hand as he baby babbled in Russian to her as they walked into the living room. 

“Hey.” Luke said coming around the corner and held his arms out, Matthew smiled and Luke picked him up and held him over his head. 

“Matthew!!” Luke said. “How are you big man?”

Matthew giggled as Luke threw him up in the air and caught him. 

“Hey guys!” Lou said as she came into the room. 

“Hey.” He called out. 

He smiled at Mikayla and she was beaming, she was so happy her first day of school was finally here. 

“Where’s Mickey?” His dad asked. 

“I don’t know.” Uncle Luke said lowering Matthew and settling him on his hip. 

“He’s late?” Mikayla asked. 

“Nah.” He said quickly. “It’s still early.” 

“He’ll be here.” He said and pulled a curl out of her ponytail sticking up on her head.

“Ya..” Mikayla started. “Hey!” She shot out. 

Milo stepped back. “What?” He said shrugging a shoulder up. 

Mikayla swung her hand out and he stepped back again, he giggled and she lunged forward, he sidestepped and she held her hands out giggling. He turned and ran, he heard her behind him and saw the front door open, he ran around the door and stopped.

“Hey!” He heard Mickey say. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Mickey!” Mikayla called out. 

Milo stuck his head out and saw Mickey pick up Mikayla. 

“Hey Mickey G.” Mickey said. “Sup?” 

“Nuthin” Mikayla said and Mickey looked around. 

“Wasn’t there another one of you around here?” Mickey said kicking the door closed. 

“Nope.” Mikayla said. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted. “Milo pickin’ on you?” 

“No.” Mikayla said shaking her head. 

“Uh huh.” Mickey said. “Ya know what, you should just kick him.”

“Hey!” He called out and Mikayla giggled. 

“Oh hey man.” Mickey said turning his head around to look down at him. “I didn’t see you.”

“Ya sure?!” He said crossing his arms. 

“Kick him where?” Mikayla asked. 

“Nevermind.” Mickey said lowering her to the floor and pushed a hand over his head. 

“Nice!” He said with a smirk. 

Mickey laughed and walked into the house, he followed him and everyone was heading to the kitchen. 

“Mmmm.” He murmured as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Nena cooked and cooked.” Mikayla said rushing into the kitchen. 

“Ohhh man.” He said. His mom and dad, Aunt Lou and Uncle Luke all set the food down on the table, they brought out beers and drinks. Mrs. Lombardi lowered the plates into Mikayla’s arms and he watched her as she carefully walked to the table, he stepped up beside her and pushed himself to his knees onto the chair, she handed him the plates and he set them out around the table. 

When everything was out they sat down, he sat in his seat next to Mikayla, his mom put Matthew in his highchair and Mrs. Lombardi waved her spoon around the table and looked over it with a careful eye.

“Very good.” Mrs. Lombardi said putting her spoon down, she took off her apron and hung it up, she sat down on the other side of Mikayla and they all knew that was their cue to dig in. 

Big plates were passed while everyone talked and laughed, he dumped food onto his plate and handed them to Mikayla while she smiled like a loon. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked her in Russian. 

She shook her head and smiled up at him. 

He shoved food into his mouth and Mikayla smiled wider, he opened his mouth and she giggled. 

“Milo!” His mother called out. 

“Whaa?!” He said with his mouth full. 

His dad pushed at his head, he smiled around his food as everyone laughed, he closed his mouth and chewed smiling down at Mikayla, her eyes sparkled and she opened her full mouth wide open. 

 

Mikayla smiled as Auntie Sarah brought a big cake over to the table. Nena came over with plates and forks. The cake was purple and she leaned forward as her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. 

“Thank you Auntie Sarah!” She said. 

“You’re welcome sweetie.” Auntie Sarah said. “Milo helped.”

Milo shrugged a shoulder up, Mikayla smiled and looked around, everyone was sitting around the table and her heart beamed with happiness. 

“Purple frosting!” Nena said in Italian. 

“It’s beautiful” She said in Italian.

“Yes very pretty!” Mommy said with a smile in Spanish. 

“What flavor is it?” She asked in Italian. 

She looked up and Auntie Sarah blinked at her.

“Oh sorry.” She said and blushed. 

Auntie Sarah smiled and ran a hand over her back. 

“It’s marble cake?!” Milo said in Italian. “I don’t know what that is but it looked good on the box.”

Nena lifted a hand to her head. “I’m so proud of you.” Nena whispered in Italian. 

She lifted her arm out as Nena leaned over and hugged her. 

“I love you Nena.” She said in Italian. 

“I love you too angel. “ Nena said in Italian. 

Mikayla smiled up at her as she straightened up and Mommy stood up to cut the cake. 

“Oh man.” Milo said in English smiling at the cake. 

“Besides the purple frosting that looks good.” Mickey said.

“What’s wrong with purple?” She said. 

“Nuthin’” Mickey said.

She gave him her best scowl. 

“I like purple.” Mickey said with a shrug lifting his beer and smiled around it as he drank. 

Uncle Oz set the plates out. “One for you, one for you..” Uncle Oz said in Russian. 

“None for you.” Uncle Oz said in Italian skipping over Milo. 

“HEY!” Milo shot out. 

Uncle Oz smiled and put a plate down in front of him. 

Mickey pushed the forks out in the general direction of everyone sitting around. Mommy put a big piece on her plate smiling at her. 

“Oh it does look yummy.” She said. 

Mickey pushed a fork at her and she smiled at him, she cut a bite off with her fork and opened her mouth wide to get the big bite in. 

“Mmm.” She murmured tasting all the purple goodness. 

“Right?” Milo said with his mouth full of cake. 

Mommy put a piece of cake on Matthew highchair and his eyes lit up. 

“You’re never going to sleep after all that sugar.” Auntie Sarah said smiling down at Matthew. “Are you?” 

Matthew gurgled smiling up at her and Auntie Sarah giggled leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

“No cake fights!” Mommy said pointing the knife around the table with her eyes wide and it landed on Daddy.

Daddy looked up with a piece of cake on his fork in mid-air. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daddy said and stuffed cake in his mouth. 

“Hm.” Mommy said narrowing her eyes, her eyes turned back to the cake and Daddy lifted his eyebrows to her. 

She shook her head. 

Daddy tilted his head and gave her a silly smile. 

She shook her head again. 

Daddy scrunched his nose up and pouted, he looked back down at his cake and put his hand under his chin pushing his cake around the plate with his fork. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Matthew.” Mickey said. 

“Ya?” Matthew said putting his head back, his face was smeared with purple and bits of chocolate and marble, whatever that was. 

“Gimme some cake bud.” Mickey said nodding. 

“Miiickky.” Mommy said. 

Mickey smiled and his eyes sparkled, Nena giggled with her hand over her mouth. 

“K!!!” Matthew said. Matthew took a handful and Mickey opened his mouth wide. 

Matthew lifted his hand and threw it at Mickey, it landed on his shirt and Mickey widened his eyes. 

They all giggled and Mommy huffed. 

”What’d you do?” Mickey said.

Matthew giggled brightly. 

“You want some of mine?” Mickey said and picked up some cake with his fingers. 

“Mickey!” Mommy called out. 

“What?” Mickey said and shrugged. “He started it!”

Mickey put his hand out and tossed the cake at Matthew from an inch away, Matthew giggled and slapped his hand in his cake and lifted a handful, she looked over at Daddy he had his fork on his finger bent back aimed at her. 

She whipped the cake on her fork at him and he let his finger go, cake started flying. 

“Maaaan.” Mommy said rolling her eyes, she shook her head and lifted a handful of cake from her plate, she threw it into the air and Mikayla giggled as she felt cake go splat over her face. 

 

Mickey rubbed a hand over his belly and grunted, he walked to huge L shaped couch in Luke’s living room and fell into it crossing his legs, he put his head back and his eyes closed, his belly was full and he wanted a couple beers and a bed. 

The others came into the living room and he slid his eyes open, Mikayla jumped up on the couch next to him, he lifted his arm and wrapped it arm around her. 

“You get all the cake off?” He said, he put a hand on her head and turned it back and forth looking for cake

Mikayla smiled and nodded. “I think so. “ She said.

“It gets in your ears and shit.” He said. 

“Ya.” Mikayla said with a little smirk. 

“That took an hour.” Lou said sitting down on the love seat in front of the bay window. 

They had all helped clean and took turned cleaning their faces, but their clothes were still covered with purple frosting. 

“So what’s you plan for tomorrow?” He asked Mikayla nudging her. 

“Hm.” She said. “I’m going to take a bath.”

“You might need two.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a smile from the other end of the massive couch, Oz and Sarah smiled at Mikayla from their seats in the corner with Mathew climbing over from Oz’s lap to Sarah’s. 

Sarah held her hand out and pulled him onto her lap without taking her eyes off of Mikayla.

“With bubbles.” Sarah said with a nod. 

Mikayla nodded and lifted her fingers out, she pushed her one finger over the fingers she held out. 

Milo sat down next to him and leaned back closing his eyes. 

“Pick out my clothes.” She said pushing on a finger. 

“That’s very important.” Sarah said. 

“Mm.” He said and took a drink from his beer. 

“Have breakfast.” Mikayla said. 

“What do you want?” Luke asked. 

“I know.” He said smiling. 

“What?” Mikayla said looking up at him. 

‘Come er.” He said and waved his beer at her, she leaned in and smiled whispering in her ear. 

Mikayla nodded and smiled at as he sat up. 

“What?” Luke said from the love seat. 

“Nuthin’” He said turning his head and drinking his beer around his smile. 

“I need to know!” Lou said. 

“Come on.” Milo said rolling his eyes open. “It’s not that hard to figure out.”

Milo sighed dramatically and they all laughed. 

“Sometimes I wonder whose kid he is.” Oz said with a bright smile.

Mickey laughed and Sarah turned to Oz with her mouth hanging open. 

“What?” Oz said to Sarah. “He’s just like him.”

Sarah smacked Oz’s arm and Oz lifted his arms out as she wacked him, Matthew giggled and Oz laughed catching her hand. 

“Ya know he’s gay right?!” Milo said pointing at him with his eyes wide. 

Mickey smiled nodding his head and everyone giggled, Oz pulled Sarah in and kissed her. 

“Bleeeh.” Milo said. “Always kissing.”

Mickey snorted out a laugh and looked down at Milo. “You don’t want to kiss a girl?” He asked. 

“No thank you.” Milo said. 

Mickey nodded and took a drink of his beer. 

“You’re what? 16?” He said like he had no idea. 

Milo shook his head with sparkling laughing eyes. “10 and a half.” Milo said. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. “Plently of time for girls.” 

Milo shrugged crossing his arms and Mickey smirked. Boys at 10 and a half didn’t like girls yet, Milo was all about video games and cars, rock music and guitar. Oz wasn’t wrong, Milo was a lot like him. 

“So we have a surprise for you.” Luke said standing up from the loveseat. 

“Oh ya?” Louisa said. 

“Yep.” Luke said walking through the living room. 

“Who’s we?” Oz said. 

“The munchkins.” Luke said and waved his arm out. “Come on little people.” 

Milo stood up and Mikayla leaned forward under his arm. 

“Is it a good surprise?” He asked her. 

“Yes.” Mikayla said with a sweet smile. 

“Alright.” He said with a smile and slid his hand over her back as she stood up. 

Luke picked up Matthew from Sarah’s lap, he looked around the room at his big little family covered with frosting and happy as fuck. 

‘Ya.” He thought. ‘They’re worth it.” 

 

Milo sat on the floor cross legged with Mikayla as Uncle Luke lowered Matthew to the floor. Luke rushed over to the table and brought back a red drum, he crouched down and set it in front of Matthew. Matthew’s eyes lit up he hit the drum with his baby hands. 

Luke cleared his throat and straightened up in front of them as Milo leaned over and pulled the two ukuleles from the chair, he handed one to Mikayla and pulled his over into his lap. 

“Introducing…” Uncle Luke started and paused for dramatic effect. “For the first time anywhere…”

“MILKOVICH GALLAGHER!!!” Uncle Luke said waving his arms out. “RAHHH!” Uncle Luke called out. 

“That’s not our name.” He said as everyone applauded and stopped. 

Uncle Luke looked down at him. “What?” Uncle Luke said. 

“It’s Milo and the Waves.” He said.

“No it’s not.” Mikayla said.

“Ya it is.” He said. 

Matthew slammed his hands on the drum. 

“NO.” Mikayla said shaking her head. “It’s Mikayla and the Rainbows.”

Everyone laughed and he rolled his head over his shoulders. 

“No!” He shot out. “No rainbows.” 

“Yes rainbows.” She said. 

“OK!” Uncle Luke said. “We’re having some technical difficulties.”

“Give us a second.” He said waving his hand up. Uncle Luke laughed shaking his head and he leaned into Mikayla. 

“No.” He whispered.

“Yes.” She whispered leaning over her ukulele. 

He sighed rolling his eyes. 

“Alright.” He said. “How about M and M?” 

“What about Matthew?” She whispered. 

“Hm.” He said lifting a hand to his mouth. “I got it.” 

He looked up at Uncle Luke and waved his hand, Luke crouched down and he whispered in his ear. Uncle Luke smiled straightening up and turned to their audience of Mickey, Mom, Dad, Aunt Lou and Mrs. Lombardi all sitting around the big living room. 

“So we’ve worked this out.” Uncle Luke said. 

“Presenting..” Uncle Luke said waving his arm out. “M Squared.” Uncle Luke walked to the love seat with his arm out. 

Everyone laughed clapping. Uncle Luke sat next to Aunt Lou with a big smile on his face, he saw his Mom bring her phone up and rolled his eyes, she was taking a video of them. 

“One, two..” He said quietly. 

“One, two, three, four.” Mikayla said.

They started playing together as Matthew slapped his hands down on the drum out of time. 

“If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the seeaaa.” He sang as Mikayla played beside him. 

“I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see!” He sang smiling. “I'll be the light to guide you”

“We find out what we're made of.” Mikayla sang with him. “When we are called to help our friends in neeeed” 

“You can count on me like 1, 2, 3.” Mikayla sang. “I'll beee theeere.” 

“And I know when I need it I can count on you” He sang “Like 4, 3, 2 and you'll be there” 

“'Cuz that's what friends are s’posed to do aw yaaa.” They sang together. 

“Ohhhhh ohh ooooo ooooo yeah yeah” They sang while Matthew beat the drum hard with his hands. 

“If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep” Mikayla sang twisting her face up. “I'll sing a song beside yooou.” 

“And if you ever forget how much you really mean to meee.” She sang. “Every day I will remind yoou” 

“We find out what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in neeeeed” They sang as Matthew shrieked with happiness. 

“You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, I’ll be there” He sang. 

“And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2.” Mikayla sang lifting her voice up high. “And you'll be there 'cuz that's what friends are s’posed to do” 

“Ohhhh. Oh oh.” They sang. “Ohhhhh ohh ooooo ooooo yeah yeah”

“You’ll always have my shoulder when you cryyyy.” They sang in harmony. “I’ll never let go, never say goooodbyye.” 

“You know you…can count on me like 1, 2, 3 and I’ll be there.” Mikayla sang. 

“And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3,2 and you’ll be there, cuz that’s what friends are s’posed to do oh yaaa.”

“Ohhhh. Oh oh.” They sang. “Ohhhhh ohh ooooo ooooo.” 

“You can count on me 'cuz I can count on you” They sang together. 

They lifted their hands from the ukulele’s together smiling. 

Matthew giggled and clapped his hands together, everyone clapped and cheered as Mickey whistled through his teeth. Mikayla beamed and he smiled at everyone, Mikayla lifted her hand in the air and he high fived her. 

Mom dropped her phone and his dad lifted his, Mikayla wrapped her hand around his arm wrapping her other arm around Matthew. 

Milo leaned into Mikayla and smiled as his dad snapped a picture. 

 

Luke held Mikayla’s hand as they walked down the hall of the elementary school, Lou was on the other side of Mikayla with her hand in hers. He blinked back the tears that wanted to come and took a big breath, he saw Lou’s eyes come to his and she laughed under her breath. 

He furrowed his brow and pouted. 

He looked around, it was brighter than it was when he came here and it smelled better. The office was in the same place it was when Ian had brought him here, he had ducked his head and looked through the glass and there she was, after all these years, cat lady/woman on the prowl was still there, her much endowed bosom was a little lower now that some years had passed but it was still pretty amazing. 

He looked down at Mikayla and she was beaming. She had carefully picked out her clothes for the first day of school the night before, like he had always done. She was wearing purple leggings with a pink skirt over it, her favorite unicorn shirt and a bright pink sweatshirt. Her brand new rainbow sneakers lit up when she walked with different colors and her hair stuck up in two pigtails on either side of her head, and this time they in the right places. 

They knew where they were going and his heart sank as they turned the corner, her classroom was on the left and a very young looking teacher stood at the door. They had met her before at the open house, she looked about 12 and he had wanted to see some actual proof she was a teacher, Lou had grabbed his hand and he had looked away with a scowl. 

Miss. Laura was her name and that was her first name, all these modern teacher things ticked him off, like her idea of structure, she was all about it, clean up time nap time, every minute of the day had purpose like time was a thing. 

He grumbled and Lou gave him a soft look. 

Mikayla tightened her hand in his and Luke took a breath and let it slowly, it came out in a sigh but he wasn’t aware of it. 

“Hi there.” Miss Laura said to Mikayla. 

“Hello.” Mikayla said politely but stepped closer to his side. 

“You must be Mikayla.” Miss Laura said crouching down in front of Mikayla with a clipboard in her hand. 

Mikayla nodded. 

“I like your shirt.” Miss Laura said. “Do you like unicorns?” 

Mikayla’s eyes lit up. “I do!” Mikayla said. 

“I do too!” Miss Laura said with her eyes wide and a big smile. 

‘I guess she’s OK.’ He thought. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mikayla. I’m Miss Laura or Miss Brown, whatever you want to call me.” Miss Laura said.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Mikayla said with a shy smile. 

“Do you have a nick-name?” Miss Laura asked. 

Mikayla shook her head. 

“Yes you do.” Lou said. 

“She has like a hundred.” He said. 

Mikayla tucked her head into her chest. 

“Hm.” Miss Laura said. “I might not be able to guess all one hundred but maybe one.”

Mikayla smiled and Luke smiled down at her. 

“Hmm.. Mickey?” Miss Laura said. 

Mikayla giggled and shook her head. “My grandpa calls me Mickey G but that’s because his name is Mickey.” Mikayla said. 

“Oohhh.” Miss Laura said with a smile. 

“I have a lot of names!” Mikayla said.

“You do?” Miss Laura said with a big smile, she put her chin on her hand and Mikayla let go of his hand and wrapped it through her back pack strap. 

“I have two grandpas and I’m named after both of them.” Mikayla said. 

“I see.” Miss Laura said. 

“If they called me Mickey it would get confusing.” Mikayla said waving her hand around her head. 

Luke laughed with Miss Laura and Lou, Lou was smiling with her eyes on Mikayla and Luke saw her eyes fill with tears when Mikayla let go of her hand, he reached over and rubbed a hand over her shoulder. 

“I can call you whatever you like.” Miss Laura said straightening up. 

“I like Mikayla.” Mikayla said as she started to walk into the open doorway, Miss Laura held out her hand and Mikayla took it. 

Miss Laura looked back at them and Luke nodded, he wrapped his arm around Lou and they watched their little girl walk away. 

“I have a lot of last names too.” Mikayla said. 

“Uh huh.” Miss Laura said turning her confused eyes to them.

Luke shrugged and Lou laughed sniffing. 

“How many do you have?” Miss Laura said. 

“Three.” Mikayla said with a shrug like everyone had three last names. 

“Really!” Miss Laura said widening her eyes. 

“It’s a lot of name.” Mikayla said and he laughed. “Maybe I should use just one.” 

Mikayla tilted her head and twisted her mouth up thinking. 

“My cousins and Deduska are Milkovichs’.” Mikayla said. 

“Mikayla Milkovich then?” Miss Laura said. 

Mikayla nodded with a big smile. 

Other parents and kids started coming down the hall, Luke watched Miss. Laura wave a hand around the room. 

“Where would you like to sit?” Miss Laura said. 

“That’s a big decision.” Lou said.

Mikayla nodded and looked around the room, Luke guessed right away where she’s want to sit and saw her walk immediately to the front of the classroom and put her hand on the little desk.

“Here. “ Mikayla said. 

“She’s so your daughter.” Lou said. 

“Yep.” He said with a big grin. 

Lou laughed and he rubbed her shoulder, Mikayla shoved off her backpack and carefully placed it on the desk, she walked quickly back to the door. Luke smiled and Lou crouched down as Mikayla held her arms out, Lou pulled Mikayla in and Mikayla’s little arms wrapped around Lou’s wild hair.

“I love you Mommy.” Mikayla said. 

“I love you.” Lou said as Mikayla let go and smiled at her. 

“Have a really good day.” Lou said in Spanish holding her hand. “Learn a lot!” 

“I will.” Mikayla said with a nod. 

Luke felt his eyes fill again. 

“Oh Daddy!” Mikayla said and rolled her eyes. 

“Huh?” He said and looked away wiping his eyes. “Allergies.” 

Mikayla held her arms out and he crouched down, her little arms went around him and he hugged her, she smelled like shampoo and little girl. 

“I love you silly Daddy.” Mikayla said. 

“I love you silly Mikayla.” He said. 

He held her close and sniffed again. 

“OK.” He said pulling away. “I’ll get it together.” 

Mikayla smiled at him. “You’ll be OK.” Mikayla said patting his hand. 

“Uh huh.” He said. 

“I have to go now.” Mikayla said with soft eyes. 

“Ya.” He said and didn’t move. 

“You go ahead.” Mikayla said in a sweet voice. 

“OK.” He said and squeezed her hand. 

“Luke.” Lou said running a hand over his shoulder. 

“Ya?” He said looking up at Lou. 

“She has to go now.” Lou said in a kind voice. 

“Kaay.” He said and looked back at Mikayla. 

“I love you.” He said. 

Mikayla smiled brightly. “I know Daddy, I love you too.” 

Luke nodded as his eyes filled, he stood up and smiled.

“Go have fun.” He said. 

Mikayla nodded with a smile and went back into the room. 

He took a step. “Fight the structure.” He called out. 

Lou pulled on his arm. 

“Free play all day!” He said as she pulled him away. 

He heard Mikayla giggling and Lou pulled harder and smiled at the parents that were looking at them with wide eyes. 

“Kid power.” He called out cupping his hand to his mouth and turned around. 

“Jesus.” Lou hissed and giggled pulling at him. 

“What?” He said. 

Lou laughed and he wrapped his arm around her, she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked down the hall. They turned the corner and he looked back at the classroom, Mikayla had her head stuck out of the doorway and she was smiling, he waved to her and she waved back to him, her head went back and she was gone, he pulled Lou into his side and smiled. 

 

‘Recess is the best part of the day.’ Milo thought as he shoved a hand in his jean jacket pocket and looked around as he walked through the yard. The older kids were in a fenced off area away from the younger kids but they shared a fence. He saw a bunch of little kids running around screaming and looked past them. 

He walked up to the fence and looked through it as his hand came up on the chain link, he saw a bright pink sweatshirt and he smiled. Mikayla was on a swing swinging back and forth, there was a little girl in the next swing and she was chatting away with a happy smiley face. 

There was a teacher against the outside fence watching the kids and two others by the door talking. He turned around kicking the ground and saw a friend he hadn’t seen since the end of school last year, he waved and jogged over to him. 

“Hey.” He said and sat down on the step he was sitting on. “What’s up?”

“Nothin man” Eric said. 

“Who’d you get this year?” He asked. 

“Miller.” Eric said with disgust. 

“Aw man.” He said. 

“Sucks.” Eric said. “I might have to do the year over, he’s such a douche.”

“Mm hm.” He murmured. “It’s the first day though, you can’t screw up too bad.”

“Make a bet?” Eric said. 

He laughed. “What’d you do?” He asked. 

“Called him a douche.” Eric said dryly. 

Milo laughed long and hard. Eric’s eyes narrowed as he smiled.

“Sorry.” He said through his laughing. 

“Yeah.” Eric said. “Whatever.” 

Milo sat back shoving his hands in his pockets, the sun was shining and fall had barely started. He looked across the yard and saw Mikayla, she wasn’t swinging anymore and the teacher was talking to her. 

“Did you see the new girl?” Eric asked. 

“Huh?” He said. “What new girl?”

“Smokin’ hot.” Eric said. “She’s over there.” 

Eric pointed and Milo looked over, there was a girl sitting on the steps across from them, she had blonde hair that she flipped it over her shoulder. Milo saw a low cut shirt with boobs busting out of it and skin tight jeans. 

“Huh.” He said. 

“Huh?” Eric said. “That’s all you’re gonna say?” 

“Ya.” He said. “I guess she’s hot.” 

Eric shoved at his arm. “What’s wrong with you?” Eric said waving his arm out and widening his eyes. “Look at that!” 

Milo shrugged.

“What the fuck?” Eric said. 

Milo smiled and chuckled under his breath. 

Milo saw a bright pink sweatshirt further away than it was before, he saw the teacher had Mikayla’s hand in hers and the other little girl was gone. Mikayla was looking around the yard and the teacher pulled Mikayla’s hand. 

“What time is it?” He asked. 

“She’s like a goddess and shit.” Eric said. 

“Is recess over?” He said. 

“Look at that ass.” Eric said.

Milo stood up and took a step never taking his eyes off of Mikayla, his heart started beating fast and he started walking.

“Hey where you goin?’” He heard Eric call out. 

He walked faster and shoved someone out of his path, he saw Mikayla pull her hand back and he started running. He watched as the teacher pulled Mikayla toward the opening in the fence, he growled as he hit the fence between the yards and stuck his foot into the chain link, he lifted his legs and jumped it. He hit the ground and stumbled, his eyes came away from Mikayla for a second and when he looked up, she was outside of the fence. 

“HEY!” He called out. 

Mikayla turned to him with wide eyes and started screaming, his heart nearly exploded in his chest. He ran as fast as he could but the teacher was moving fast now, he saw a van drive up fast and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

Everything went into slow motion, Mikayla screaming, the van door opening, the opening of the fence, the sidewalk, Mikayla’s pink sweatshirt, her sneakers lighting up as kicked her feet. 

He lunged and grabbed the teacher by the arm, Mikayla screams rang in his head, he felt a hand in his and held it hard, it was Mikayla’s. He kicked and punched at whatever he could make contact with. 

“Fuck.” He heard. “What the fuck?” 

“Shit.” He heard. “Get him!” 

He pulled Mikayla’s hand and he saw her face, it was streaked with tears. Everything in him rose up and he bit the teacher on the arm, she screamed and pushed at him, he bit down harder. 

“Fuck it!” He heard. Something pushed him, his teeth were wrenched away and he tasted blood. He saw a face that was sneering and he felt a grip like a vice on his hand and it pushed him, he held on and Mikayla screamed, he felt her fingers crush together under his and he let her go. 

“MIILOO” Mikayla screamed and he felt a hard hit to his face, he swung out and kicked as hard as he could, he blinked blood out of his eyes and saw the door start to close, he lunged for the door and a hand shoved him hard. 

He was flying, he hit the ground in front of the chain link fence and everything whirled around him, he pushed himself up and heard the screech of tires, his stomach heaved and he took two steps, the gravel spun up into his face and he squinted against it. He raised his hand and started after the van. 

“Oh My God!” He heard 

He felt his stomach revolt and he swayed, he hit his jean pockets with his hands and his phone wasn’t there, the teacher took it this morning, no cell phones in class his shuddering brain worked out. He ran down the sidewalk pushing at his eyes, the gravel and blood were mixing with the tears he didn’t know were on his face, he ran past the school, he turned the corner, his mind swimming. 

‘Get home!’ 

It ran through his head like a drum. 

GET HOME! GET HOME! 

He ran and ran his lungs bursting, his heart racing, tears streamed down his face and he didn’t feel his face or his hand that throbbed with every step he took. He turned the corner and flew down the sidewalk. 

There was one thought, one mission. 

GET HOME!

He ran to the door and shoved into it, his hands shook as he pulled out his keys, he unlocked the door and stumbled into the living room, the edges of his vision started to go dark, he fell into the wall next to the door and the room spun around him, he lifted his bloody hand to the alarm. 

He hit the red button and the dark closed in, the room tilted, he heard the loud blast of the alarm and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey lifted the panel and set it up, the job they were doing was a small and he was doing it with just a few guys while Oz and his crew worked on the bigger job on the other side of town. He held the panel and tilted the nail gun, it hit with a slam and he lifted it over his head. He heard and felt his phone go off, he pulled the trigger and punched the nail gun around to each corner. 

He felt his phone again, he pulled it out with his free hand and saw Frick’s name. 

Mickey hit accept. 

 

Milo’s eyes slowly opened, he saw a hazy figure over him, he heard a soothing voice say, 

“Don’t move.” 

“Mikayla.” He said and tried to sit up, hands caught him as he swayed. 

“It’s alright now.” He heard and Mrs. Lombardi came into focus. 

“No.” He said pushing up and away from her. “Mikayla, someone..” He hissed as his stomach rose up and his head pounded. 

Mrs. Lombardi’s eyes widened. “Did what?” She shot out. 

“A van.” He said shoving onto his side trying to push the pain away. 

“Milo!” Mrs. Lombardi snapped grabbing his arms. “Where is Mikayla??”

“They took her.” He said as his heart ached. 

“Who?” She said holding his arms. 

“I don’t know.” He said his eyes filled with hot tears and Mrs. Lombardi pulled him in, she wrapped her arms around him as the tears started and stung his face as they fell. 

“We’ll call the police.” She said quickly.

“I hit the alarm.” He said. 

Mrs. Lombardi slid a hand over his hair. “That’s a good boy.” She said. 

It all came back, the van, her hand in his, letting her go and he felt his heart break and tear in his chest. 

“I couldn’t..” He started. 

Mrs. Lombardi held him tight and whispered. “Shhh, shush now.” 

Opera music started and Mrs. Lombardi lifted a hand to her apron pocket and pulled out her phone with one hand keeping one arm around him. 

“Mickey.” She said. “Come home now.” 

Milo closed his eyes and more tears fell. 

“Bring everyone.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

 

Luke sat in the first violin chair and flipped the pages of the sheet music on the stand in front of him, it was a new piece and they had two days to learn it for the next performance. 

He heard a loud booming voice telling someone it was a closed rehearsal. 

The conductor turned around and sighed, Luke ignored the interruption and flipped the page. 

“Get out of my way!” He heard. 

That was Carl’s voice, he squinted and saw Carl coming down the long aisle. 

“Excuse me.” The conductor said. “You can’t be in here!”

“The fuck I can’t!” Carl shot out. 

“You need to leave.” The guard said pulling on Carl’s arm, Carl shoved him off. 

“Chicago police!” Carl said. “Luke?”

“Yaaa?!” He called out and waved his hands out widening his eyes.

“We have to go.” Carl said. “Now!”

Luke’s blood went cold at his tone and he shot out of his seat. 

“Where are you going?” He heard, he rushed downstage and jumped off the edge. 

“Back the fuck up.” Carl hissed as he ran down the aisle

“What?” He said rushing up next to Carl. “Mickey?” 

Carl took a long breath and shook his head. 

“Get back on this stage.” He vaguely heard. 

“We have to go.” Carl said grabbing his arm and pulling him. 

“Carl?!” He shot out. “Who?” 

“Mikayla.” Carl said. 

Every breath went out of his body. 

 

The tires screeched as Mickey tore around the corner, his heart was pumping and his mind was raging. He saw Mrs. Lombardi carrying Milo down the walkway of Luke’s house and hit the brakes, he pulled into Luke’s driveway and slammed the car into gear tearing the keys out. 

Mrs. Lombardi turned around at the bottom of the steps to the porch, he ran to her and her eyes were streaming with tears, he grabbed up Milo looking down at him, his face was covered with blood and his eye was already ringed with a blue bruise. 

“Jesus.” He hissed and pulled Milo’s head into his shoulder as he rushed up the stairs, Mrs. Lombardi opened the door and he carried Milo to the couch, he sat down and turned Milo to sit on his lap. 

“Dedushka.” Milo said. 

“Ya man, I’m here.” He said and pushed his hand over Milos hair, he felt a bump on his head and he hissed. Mrs. Lombardi rushed back into the room with frozen vegetables and a cloth, she handed him the cloth and he gently wiped Milo’s face. Mrs. Lombardi put the vegetables on Milo’s head, Milo lifted his hand up to hold it and hissed squeezing his eyes shut. 

Mikey saw his hand, it was swollen and hand a large hand print. He hissed his breath in and out taking the vegetables from Milo’s head and placing them over Milo’s wrist as he lowered it into his lap, he held Milo close rocking him. 

“Mikayla.” Milo said.

“I know man.” He said quietly. 

“Where’s Uncle Luke?” Milo asked.

“He’s comin’.“ He said. 

Mrs. Lombardi came back in with more frozen vegetables and placed them on Milo’s head gently. 

He was blinded with fury, his grandson was beaten and someone had taken his granddaughter. 

‘Someone’s gonna die.’ He thought closing his eyes. 

He hissed and opened his eyes looking down at Milo and saw his eyes blinking at him. 

“I’m OK.” Milo said. 

“No you’re fucking not.” He snapped. 

He took in a sharp breath and he watched Milo fight to keep his eyes open, Milo tucked his head into his chest and let them close. 

He heard sirens and he looked at the window, he saw a black SUV and saw the red and blue lights, Mrs. Lombardi ran to the door and opened it, Frick rushed into the room.

“What’d you fuckin’ fly here?” He spat out. 

“Ya.” Frick said walking quickly to the couch. 

Milo opened his eyes and looked up at Frick squinting, Frick lifted a hand to Milo’s chin and lifted his head up gently. 

“Mrs. Lombardi.” Frick said. “Would you please get Milo some orange juice or soda?”

“Yes.” Mrs. Lombardi said and rushed toward the kitchen. Frick took his jacket off and sat next to them facing Milo. 

“Uncle James.” Milo said. “You have to find her!” 

“Alright.” Frick said in a soothing voice. “Just sit for a minute.”

“NO!” Milo said leaning forward. 

Frick caught him and Milo’s head went forward, Frick gently pushed Milo back into his arms and Mrs. Lombardi came in with a large glass. Frick took the glass and held it up to Milo’s lips, Mrs. Lombardi sat down on the other side of him and put her hand on Milo’s back. 

“Drink.” Frick said. 

Milo took a sip and shook his head. 

“Come on man.” He said. 

Milo took another sip. 

Mickey watched Milo’s eyes open and closed, they were glassy and his gut clenched. 

Frick held the glass and Milo took small sips. 

“There that’s good.” Frick said. “Milo, you’re in shock, that’s why you feel like you can’t hold onto a thought.” 

“I want you to drink this.” Frick said. “You’re going to not do anything else until this whole glass is gone OK?” 

Frick put the glass in Milo’s hand, Mickey lifted his hand and held his hand around the glass, Milo rested his head on his chest for a second and took another drink. 

“Is Luke on his way?” Frick asked. 

“Ya.” He said. “I sent Carl.” 

“Louisa?” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

Mickey nodded, he had sent the only person who would be able to break it to her without Lou beating the ever loving shit out of them. 

 

Lou sat at her desk, her paperwork had been piling up and she had to get it done. She typed and looked at the time on her computer, three more hours and she’d go and pick Mikayla up at school. 

She should have taken the whole day, she should have convinced Luke to stay home, in bed with her. She smiled thinking about staying in bed with her adorable husband. They had been married for ten years and he still made her laugh every day, he drove her crazy sometimes but life with Luke was never boring. 

She was toying with giving into him on having another baby, he wanted a bunch of babies, she did too but her career could be pretty demanding. Even with one child she felt like she was denying Mikayla her full attention by working, she huffed out a breath and tried to focus on paperwork. 

Luke’s face when he had called out “Kid power!” that morning came back to her. She giggled and stopped looking around, she was supposed to be a cop here not a giggling idiot, she kept working but stayed smiling as she hit send and turned in her chair, she deserved a treat for all of her hard work. She was going to get some tea and maybe a cookie she had in her bottom desk drawer and then more paperwork. 

She saw Sarah through the glass door talking to someone and smiled, she waved as Sarah’s eyes came to hers. The cop with her opened the secure door for her and Sarah came into the room. 

“Hey!” She said. “You have good timing, I need a break.” 

Sarah half smiled and she stood up.

“Ya know we could go to lunch.” She said. “The kids won’t be home for a couple of hours. Whatdyasay? Wanna play hooky?” 

“We can’t go to lunch.” Sarah said carefully. 

“Why not?” She said with a smile and picked up her jacket off of the chair. 

“Louisa.” Sarah said. “We have to go home.” 

“K?” She said. “Is everything alright?” She said and pulled on her jacket. 

“No.” Sarah breathed out. 

Lou really looked at Sarah, her eyes were red, her hands were shaking and she saw her eyes fill with tears. Lou felt a rush of panic and her hand went to her gun. 

“Lou.” Sarah said. “Stay calm.” 

“What?” She shot out. “Mikayla? Luke?” 

Sarah’s eyes stayed on hers, Lou saw Sarah’s mother’s eyes break and knew, her heart shattered as her mind rushed. 

“NO!” She shot out shaking her head. 

“Louisa…” Sarah said. 

Lou shook and everything went red at the edges of her vision. 

“Where is she?” She shrieked. “Where’s my baby??” 

Sarah took a deep breath. “We don’t know.” Sarah said. 

Lou blinked and everything went blurry. 

 

Luke pulled open the door before the car stopped, he hit the ground running and leapt up the stairs in one step, the front door was open and he ran through it, he saw Milo on the couch with Mrs. Lombardi and Mickey. 

James stood up with a hand out grabbing his arm and he tried to focus. 

Mickey was in front of him and he felt Mickey’s arm go around him and he lifted his arms to Mickey’s back, he saw Milo on the couch over Mickey’s shoulder, his face was a mess. 

“Oh my God.” He said. “Milo!” 

Milo looked up at him and his heart dropped at the look in his eyes. 

Luke let Mickey go and rushed to Milo, he sat next to him and Milo turned his head away. 

“Hey.” He said. 

“He’s in shock.” James said. 

Luke looked up at him and he saw Carl standing with Mickey, he saw a blur and Oz was in the room, he shook his head to clear it. 

Oz ran to Milo and sat on the couch pulling Milo into his arms, Oz pulled him into his shoulder and ran his hand over his hair. 

“Where’s Lou?” He asked. 

“I sent Sarah to get her.” Mickey said. 

Luke looked down at Milo, his hand was black and blue his face was all scratched up and his jacket was covered with blood. 

His breath stopped, he felt a hand on his back and it was Mickey. He shook his head hard and put a hand over his mouth, Mickey grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into his side. 

He heard tires squealing, he shot up and ran to the door, he saw Lou’s hair flying as she ripped the car door open, her eyes came to his and his heart broke at the look on her face. She ran to him as he ran down the stairs, she came into his arms and she was shaking like a leaf, he held her tight and ran his hands over her back. 

“What happened?” Lou shot out. 

“I don’t know yet.” He said. 

Sarah ran past them into the house. 

Luke pulled her head away from his shoulder and held her face, her skin was pale and her eyes were wide. 

He pulled her head down and kissed her head closing his eyes, he pulled her in and walked her up the stairs into the house. Sarah was next to Oz with Milo on her lap, she held him tight rocking him with tears rushing down her cheeks. 

He closed the door and walked Lou to the love seat, he sat her down and pulled her in close. 

James sat on the edge of the couch and took a deep breath. 

“At 12:02 I got the signal that the alarm at Mickey’s went off.” James said. “I called Mickey who called Mrs. Lombardi.” 

Luke looked over and Mrs. Lombardi was sitting up straight with a handkerchief in her hand with her arm around Sarah’s shoulder. 

“That’s when it was picked up from a call from the school there had been a kidnapping.” Carl said. 

“Oh my God!” Lou cried out. Luke held her hard as she shook. 

“The police are at the school.” Carl said standing at the far end of the couch. “So far all they have is a light colored van.”

“It had an eagle on it.” Milo said. 

“You saw them?!” Lou shot out. 

Milo nodded. 

“How many where there?” Lou shot out.” What were they wearing?” 

James held a hand out. “Louisa.” James said in a low voice. 

Lou shot up. “This is my daughter!” Lou yelled.

Luke stood up lifting his hand to her arm, she tried to push him away. 

Luke held both of her arms. “Listen to me.” He said. 

Lou had her eyes closed and held his arms in an iron grip. 

“You are not a cop right now.” He said. 

Lou shook her head hard and tears streamed down her face. 

“Look at me!” He said. 

Lou’s eyes opened, they were filled with anguish and his heart broke. 

“You CANNOT be a cop.” He said. 

Lou looked at him with tear soaked eyes. 

“Please!” He said.

Lou dropped her head to her chest, Luke waited and she nodded once, he pulled her in and sat down on the couch pulling her down with him and holding her close. 

“Milo.” James said. “Are you done drinking?” 

Milo nodded. Mrs. Lombardi took the cup from Sarah’s hand and stood up walking toward the kitchen. 

“We’re going to take this slow.” James said. “A few questions OK?”

“I can tell you everything, you have to find her!” Milo said. 

“Mi..” James said. 

“No!” Milo shot out. “We have to find her now!”

Milo sat up straight and pushed himself off of Sarah’s lap, Oz held his arm and Milo glared up at James. 

“It was a tan van, it had a red eagle on it.” Milo said. 

“OK” James said. 

“It was a teacher.” Milo said. 

“What??” He shot out. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey said. 

James held a hand up. “I know you want to tell me everything at once.” James said. “But we’re going to take this one step at a time.” 

Milo scowled and his face fell. 

“Ask.” Milo said. 

“What were you doing today?” James asked shrugging. 

“Seriously?” Mickey shot out. 

“Hey.” James said with a hard look to Mickey. 

Mickey bit his lip hard and shot forward, he picked up his cigarettes and whipped one out. 

“Trust me.” James said. 

Mickey scowled and lit the ciggarette. 

“I went to school.” Milo said. 

“OK.” James said. “What grade are you in this year?” 

“Fifth.” Milo said. 

“What time did you go outside for recess?” James asked. 

“11:50.” Milo said. 

The call came in at 12:01 Luke remembered, he looked over at the clock, 12:35, it had been less than an hour. 

“What were you doing?” James asked Milo. 

“Talking to Eric.” Milo said. 

“About what?” James asked. 

“A girl.” Milo said. “He thought she was hot.” 

“Did you see Mikayla?” James asked. 

“Yes.” Milo said. 

“What was she doing?” James asked. 

“She was on the swings.” Milo said. 

Mrs. Lombardi came in with the glass and handed it to Sarah..

“Take a deep breath.” James said quietly. 

Milo took a breath. 

“Close your eyes and I want you to see Mikayla on the swings.” James said. 

Milo closed his eyes and Luke’s eyes stung with tears, he held Lou’s hand and it clamped onto his. 

 

Oz sat by Milo as he told them everything and his heart ached for his son. Milo sat with his eyes closed and they’d squeeze together when he was talking and Oz could see his tears slip out onto his eyelashes, Milo would dash them away with his fingers and continue talking. 

Milo thought the person was a teacher, the one who somehow got Mikayla to walk away with them. 

“Was the teacher a man or a woman?” James asked. 

“A woman.” Milo said. 

"The person in the van, what that a man or a woman?” James asked.

“A man.” Milo said. 

“Did they say anything?” James asked. 

“Yes.” Milo said. “Fuck. Get him. Fuck it.” 

Oz’s heart dropped and he looked at Sarah as her eyes widened. 

“Do you remember anything about them, scars, tattoos?” James said. 

Milo shook his head. 

“Was Mikayla hurt?” James asked. 

“No.” Milo said. “I don’t think so.” 

Oz looked over at Luke and his hand was at his mouth and his eyes were closed. 

“They pushed me.” Milo said. “I tried to hold on to her.”

“You had her?” Luke said dropping his hand as his eyes flew open. 

Milo opened his eyes and Oz saw the pain in them. 

“I did.” Milo said and he saw Milo’s eyes fill. “I…I…wanted to hold onto her..” 

“Oh God.” He said wrapping his arm around Milo and tears filled his eyes. 

“I was hurting her hand.” Milo said. 

Oz felt his tears fall down his face and he held onto Milo. 

“I’m so sorry Uncle Luke.” Milo said. 

Luke shot up and came over to Milo, he went down on his knees in front of the couch. 

“Milo stop!” Luke said. 

Milo shook his head twisting his face up. “No…No.” Milo said. “I had her.”

Luke leaned over. “You got that close?” Luke said. “You had her hand?”

Milo pushed his hand over his eyes and his chest heaved, Oz wrapped his arm tighter around Milo. 

“I’m sorry.” Milo said again. “It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault man.” Mickey said. 

Luke gently took Milo’s hand and pulled it away from his face. 

“You took on two grownups?!” Luke said. 

“Your hand is broken.” Mickey said. “Is that how they got you off of her? “

Milo didn’t answer him. 

“They had to break his fucking hand.” Mickey hissed. 

“He was passed out on the floor when I got to the house.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“You ran back here?” Luke said. 

“Like this?” Sarah said. 

Milo looked up at Sarah. 

“Oh baby.” Sarah said and leaned into Milo wrapping her arms around them both. 

Lou got up and walked to them, Milo looked up at her, he closed his eyes and Lou knelt next to Luke. 

“This is NOT your fault.” Lou said with tears streaming down her face. “You hear me!” 

Lou leaned forward and grabbed Milo up with her eyes closed. Lou held Milo and he heard Milos breath hitching. Lou sat back on her heels and wiped his tears away carefully with her thumbs. 

“You almost got yourself killed trying to get to her.” Lou said with a shaking voice as Luke ran a hand over Lou’s shoulder and she leaned into him. 

Milo wiped his sleeve over his nose and Oz saw it was covered with blood. 

“That’s enough for now.” He said looking up at James. 

James nodded and Sarah stood up, he gently pushed his hands under Milo and stood up cradling him in his arms. 

“Where are we going?” Milo said. 

“To the hospital.” He said as Sarah came up beside him. 

“No!” Milo said. “We have to stay here! We have to find her!” 

“We will.” He said. 

Luke came up beside him and held his arm, he stopped. 

“Thank you.” Luke said to Milo in Russian. 

Milo turned his head into his chest, Luke’s eyes came to his and they both blinked back tears. 

“I’ll be back.” He said in Russian. 

Luke nodded.

 

Mikayla was pushed into a room and the door slammed behind her, she turned around fast and heard a click, she rushed up to the door and twisted the knob but it didn’t move. 

“Hey!” She heard and someone banged on the door. 

She jumped back, she waited until it was quiet and walked to the door, she listened and heard footsteps but they were away. She let out a hitched breath and closed her eyes.

She sniffed and pulled her arms up around herself, she opened her eyes and slowly turned around, the room was small and completely empty. There was one window and the light shone in from the street, she walked quickly to the window and saw she was very high up and her heart dropped. 

The room was cold and it smelled bad, she heard laughing from outside the door and curled herself into the corner by the window. She had screamed and kicked but they were big and strong, she wished she was bigger so she could just kick their butts like Milo did, Milo bit the woman and she had screamed her head off. Her eyes filled with tears remembering Milo being hit in the face and pushed away. 

She dropped her head to her knees and her tears fell down into her lap. 

The woman was nice at first, she had said she needed to go home, that Daddy had sent her, she had heard a funny tone in her voice but she thought someone was hurt at home and took her hand. 

“Where’s Milo?” She had asked. 

The woman didn’t answer her, she felt something pull her and she stopped. The woman didn’t look at her but pulled her hand hard squeezing it. 

“Where is Milo?! She asked again. 

“Come on!” The woman hissed in a mean voice, she got scared and she looked across the playground, Milo was running with a scared look on his face and she knew this mean lady couldn’t have been sent by Daddy. 

“I have a gun.” The lady said. “I will shoot that little fucker.” 

She had gone with her, when Milo had run up she had pushed at the woman with all of her might screaming. 

She was not going to hurt Milo! 

She loved Milo like she loved rainbows, he was a rainbow, he was all different colors, a lot or red though, Milo liked red more than any other color. Milo was tough, she wished she was tough like Milo or Mommy, Mommy was a police woman and they were tough. Her daddy wasn’t tough, he was silly and funny, he made her happy all the time like music. 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her legs tight and a song started in her heart. 

“You’re a falling star.” She sang quietly. “You’re the getaway car.” 

She took a big breath blinking back tears and heard the music in her head. 

“Whatever comes our way.” She sang quietly. “We’ll see it through.”

Daddy’s face came to her smiling and singing off key. 

“Cuz you know that’s what our love can do.” She whispered. 

Mikayla sang in the empty room to an audience of one. 

 

Mickey paced and Mrs. Lombardi made coffee. Frick sat at the kitchen table and Luke stood beside Lou. Carl had gone off to get the troops, meaning all of the Gallagher’s and extended family to start looking, they knew half of Chicago and one of them had to have seen something. 

“From what Milo said it was planned.” Frick said.

Lou nodded and her eyes closed, Luke dropped down into the seat next to her taking her hand. 

“You both have security.” Frick said. “Has anyone been hanging around? Cars that you didn’t recognize?”

“No.” Luke said. 

Mickey shook his head when Frick’s eyes came to his. 

“Strange phone calls?” Frick said. 

“No.” He said. 

Mrs. Lombardi shook her head as she lowered a cup of tea in front of Lou and sat down next to her. 

He heard the door open and keys jingling, he looked through the living room and Oz was walking in, he turned and closed the door locking it. Oz walked through the living room and up next to him. 

“Hey.” Oz said as he came in. 

“How’s Milo?” He asked. 

“He’s OK.” Oz said crossing his arms. “We made a deal, he’d stay there and get treated if I came home.” 

Mickey saw the worry in his eyes. “He’s a tough kid.” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said widening his eyes. “He bit one of them.”

“Shit!” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said. “He told the doctor his teeth hurt.”

“Fuck!” He said. “Did he draw blood?” 

“I think so.” Oz said. 

“Good.” He said narrowing his eyes. 

“He’s OK?” Lou said lifting her head. 

Oz walked to her nodding and rubbed her shoulders. 

“He’s gonna be fine.” Oz said. 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Lou said shaking her head. Mrs. Lombardi had her arm around Louisa and Oz ran his hand over Lou’s hair as Mrs. Lombardi soothed her. 

“All of your phones will be tapped.” Frick said. 

“Why?” Luke said. 

Mickey’s eyes went to Luke, he had no idea what was coming next. 

Frick held his coffee mug and let out a long breath. “Ransom.” Frick said. 

Mickey watched Luke’s eyes squint and freeze, his heart twisted in his chest. 

“Ransom?” Luke said. “Money!”

Luke’s eyes hardened and Mickey saw a flash of Ian in his eyes. 

“Are you telling me that someone took my daughter for FUCKING MONEY?!” Luke spat out as he shot out of the chair. 

Frick nodded once. 

Luke shoved the chair back with his foot and stormed across the kitchen. 

“Someone beat Milo for fucking MONEY?” Luke shot out shaking his head and clenching his fists.

“That’s the most likely scenario.” Frick said. 

Luke pushed at the counter breathing hard, Mickey watched him rage. 

“I don’t understand, we have some money, the house and Mikayla’s college fund.” Luke said. 

“Not that money.” Mickey said. 

Luke’s back tensed and he looked at him over his shoulder. 

“That’s not my money!” Luke shot out turning around. 

“That’s how you see it.” Mickey said and took a long drag of his smoke. 

“If they call with a ransom demand..” Frick said. 

“That’s enough!” He barked. 

Mickey knew what Frick was going to say, they needed to make sure there was proof of life. 

Frick stood up slowly and looked down at the phone in his hand. “I’m going to make the calls.” Frick said. 

Mickey pushed a thumb into his eye. “Fuck.” He shot out. 

Lou started sobbing in Mrs. Lombardi arms, Mrs. Lombardi rocked her back and forth running her hand over her back. Luke’s eyes were on Lou, Mickey saw them harden and watched his son change in a heartbeat. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. 

 

Oz saw Luke’s eyes change.

“They want money.” Luke said in Russian.

Oz looked down at the floor between him and the back of Lou's chair, he felt like he was punched in the gut. 

“Motherfucker.” He hissed out. 

“Is it possible?” Luke said in Russian.

Oz looked at his brother and nodded. Luke leaned over and kissed Lou’s head and ran his hand over her hair. 

“I’m going to find her.” Luke said with steel in his voice. 

“Where are you going?” Mrs. Lombardi asked. 

“Take care of her for me.” Luke said. 

Mrs. Lombardi nodded and Luke looked down at Lou. 

“I love you.” Luke said to Lou and walked out of the kitchen. 

Luke started out of the kitchen and he followed him with Mickey right behind him. He followed Luke and he turned down the hall into the music room. 

Luke walked across the room and took down a picture of Mozart, he lowered it to the floor and punched in the code of the wall safe, he ripped open the safe door and Oz saw a stack of money that Luke shoved aside. 

Luke pulled out his hand and held out a gun, Mickey took it and shoved it into his waistband, Luke reached in and pulled out two more, he handed him a gun and Luke pulled out the clip on the gun he was holding and shoved it back in with a snap. 

“Let’s go.” Luke said with steel in his eyes. 

 

Oz pulled up in front of the house and Luke got out, he shoved the car in gear and left it running, he got out and looked up at the big house his stomach sinking, he walked up next to Luke who was walking fast with Mickey right beside him. 

Luke walked up to the big door and held his gun up, he slammed the butt of the gun on the door hard and banged on the door hard. 

“Open the fucking door!” Luke called out. 

Oz looked over at Mickey and he slid his gun out from his waistband, he held it in front of him and Oz took a deep breath, the door opened and a big man stood blocking the door. 

“Who the..?” The man started. Mickey held his gun up and the man stopped mid- sentence. 

“Go.” Mickey said. 

Oz pulled his gun and Mickey shoved the gun up and into the guy’s forehead, the man put his hands up and backed away from the door. 

Luke rushed into the house and Oz raised his gun, he checked the kitchen and Luke was already walking down the hall, he looked back and Oz pointed toward the sitting room. Luke walked around the corner and lifted his gun.

Oz came up next to him and saw his mother on the couch half naked, there was a woman on top of her and Oz raised a hand and closed his eyes.

“Ew.” He said. 

“What the fuck?” His mother called out in Russian as the other woman screamed.

“Hugo!” His mother called out. 

Oz opened his eyes into slits, they were at least partially dressed. 

“He’s busy.” He said with a sneer, he lowered his hand and his mother was wrapping a very thin wrap around her. 

“Jesus.” He said shaking his head. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” His mother said in Russian glaring at him. 

“Where’s my daughter?” Luke hissed. 

His mother’s eyes narrowed as she pulled the robe closed. 

“Why should I know?” She said walking to a small table.

“Cuz you’re a money hungry bitch that’s why.” He said. 

“Please.” His mother said lifting a decanter with alcohol in it. “You shoot me?” 

Luke pulled the trigger. 

The glass in her hand shattered and she let out a high pitched scream, she jumped back and brought her hand to her face. 

“You cut me!” She screamed. “My face!” She pushed her to her face and pulled her hand away and there was blood on it. 

Luke stepped forward. “I’ll shoot you in the fucking face if you don’t tell me where my daughter is.” Luke said seething. 

“I don’t know.” His mother called out wildly. “Who the fuck is your daughter?” 

Luke dropped his gun to his side and turned away, he followed him out the door. 

“You piece of shit.” His mother called out. “Who the fuck is daughter?”

Oz smiled as he followed Luke. 

“Just like your father.” His mother shot out.

“Ya I am.” He said. 

“Faggot.” She hissed. 

He paused and looked back at her. “Ya know, I do love the cock.” He said with a big smile. 

She glared at him and he started walking again waving his hand up. 

“See ya!” He said and walked down the hall. 

Mickey was still holding the gun on the big guy as Luke walked past him and out the door. Mickey lowered the gun and walked backwards out the door with his gun up, he closed the door and they walked down the long walk together. 

Oz had his eyes on Luke’s back. 

“I’m scared of him.” He said. 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” Mickey said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikayla sat quietly and she pulled her sweatshirt sleeves over her hands. She didn’t know what time it was but it felt like she had been here a long time, she was scared at first but she keep singing and she heard a quiet voice singing with her. 

Her tummy started to grumble, she pushed her feet into the floor and watched her sneakers light up. 

‘Those are so cool.” She heard. 

She nodded. “Daddy bought them for me.” She whispered. 

“Oh ya?” She heard. “He’s a pretty cool dad.”

Mikayla smiled and nodded again. 

“Did he ever tell you about the time he got so mad at his teacher that he swore at him and got detention?” She heard. 

Mikayla shook her head giggling, she put a hand over her mouth and darted her eyes around. 

“Well.” She heard and felt something warm come around her shoulder. “Let me tell you..” 

Mikayla listened and laughed quietly at the story, she felt warm, she felt safe and she felt home. 

 

Luke paced holding his phone and pulling on his lip, he went over it in his head again, every detail of what Milo had told them. Milo had come back from the hospital with a cast on his wrist and steri- strips on his face. 

James had carefully asked more questions and he could see it all now, they had taught Mikayla all about stranger danger and she was shy to begin with. They must have told her something to make her leave or…

Luke’s eyes narrowed. 

They threatened someone, Milo said when she saw him she started screaming, if anyone threatened Milo Mikayla would do whatever they said. Mikayla had kicked and punched like they had taught her, she had screamed her head off like they taught her, but they got her by manipulating her love for her family. 

Luke looked over into the living room, Milo was sitting with Sarah, she had picked up Matthew from daycare and he was curled up under Milo’s arm. Matthew kept looking up at Milo with worry in his eyes and patting his arm. Milo was staring into space and his eyes would fill with tears, he’d blink them away and stare again. When he tried to talk to Milo, he couldn’t look at him, he thought at 10 he could beat anyone who tried to hurt Mikayla. 

Milo had run beaten and broken and hit the alarm at Mickey’s before passing out, he had a slight concussion, a black eye and a broken wrist. Mrs. Lombardi kept bringing him juice and Sarah would make him drink it. 

James had tapped the phones and they had sent out all the family to search, they all had pictures of Mikayla on their phones and knew what she was wearing. He looked at his phone, it had been two hours and 42 minutes. 

He felt his heart beat slowly in his chest, his mind was clear of anything except what he had to do. 

Lou was sitting on the couch with Heidi, she had her arm around her and her eyes were wet with tears, she refused to leave Lou’s side since she had rushed through the door. 

His phone buzzed and rang in his hand, it was a blocked number. He hit accept speaker, Lou ran to him and held her hand over his wrist. 

“Hello.” He said. 

“Bring one million dollars to the garbage can in front of the Jesus bodega on fifth street by 6, do not call the police, do not try and find her.” The voice was synthesized. 

“I want to talk to her.” He shot out. 

“No.” He heard. 

The phone cut out. 

“Motherfucker.” He hissed out.

Lou let out a sob bringing her hands up to her face, Luke pulled her closing his eyes and held her as she shook. 

He lifted his head and brought his hand up to her face, he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

“I have to make a call.” He said running a hand over Lou’s head.

Lou nodded and he looked over at Mrs. Lombardi, she came over to them and wrapped her arm around Lou guiding her to a chair. 

Luke took a breath and dialed as he walked down the hall, he turned into the music room and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey Luke.” Phillip said. 

“I need one million dollars.” He said.

“Oh? Did a Lamborghini catch your eye?” Phillip asked with a laugh. 

“Someone took Mikayla.” He said. 

“WHAT??!!” Phillip shot out. “When?”

“Three hours ago, I need it.” He said. 

“Jesus, why didn’t you call me?” Luke heard him start breathing heavy. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” 

“Bring the money.” He said. 

“Luke, I can’t get that much cash, it’s tied up..”

“I need it.” He hissed out. 

“Luke..” Phillip said. 

“GET. IT.” He shot out like bullets. 

“Yes.” Phillip said. “Of course, I’ll be there.” 

Luke hit end and saw Mickey in the doorway. 

“He’s coming.” He said. 

“Yep.” Mickey said. “I heard.”

Luke glared at him. “You got somthin’ to say?” He asked. 

“Nah.” Mickey said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Westford will be here.” 

Luke let his gaze drop and started out of the room. 

“They faked the voice.” Mickey said. 

Luke stopped. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“We’ll find her.” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” He said in a dead calm voice. “We will.” 

 

They all walked around like zombies and Mickey watched Luke with Frick working out the plan. Frick nodded as Mrs. Lombardi put coffee mugs down in front of them. Luke ignored his cup and went over everything again. 

“You think like a cop.” Frick said.

He sputtered and Luke narrowed his eyes.

“Ya well.” Frick said. “It’s not a bad thing.”

Luke sat back crossing his arms and his head tilted, Luke shot up out of the chair and walked down the hallway, he followed him and Luke unlocked the door. Westford was rushing up the stairs with David beside him. 

Westford had a black bag in his hand and Luke took it from him as he walked through the door. Westford’s face fell when he saw Luke. 

“Hey man.” He said. 

“Hey.” Westford said holding out his arms. He hugged him hard and let go of him. 

“Where are we?” Westford said. 

“Just waitin’ on you.” He said. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Westford said. 

Mickey started to tell him it was alright and Luke cut him off. 

“Is it all here?” Luke asked and held up a strap and opened the bag.

“Fuckin’ excuse me!” He shot out.

Westford put his hand up. “Yes.” Westford said. 

“Of course it is.” He shot out. 

Luke looked over at him and zipped the bag closed. 

“It’s OK.” Westford said. 

“No it’s not.” He said. 

“It’s alright.” Westford said and wrapped his arm around Luke. Luke pulled away and walked through the living room. Westford’s eyes came to his. 

“Holy shit.” Westford said. 

“Ya.” He said and shook Davids hand. 

“How’s Louisa?” David asked. 

Mickey shook his head, David pulled him in and wrapped an arm around him, he patted his back and let him go with a sad smile. David walked through the living room toward the kitchen. 

“What the fuck?!” Westford hissed out. 

“I don’t fucking know but Luke’s gonna fucking kill somebody.” He hissed. 

“Fuck.” Westford said. 

Mickey walked to the table and picked up his whiskey, he shot it back walking back to Westford, he handed it over and Westford took a hit. 

“How’d you get the dough?” He asked. 

Westford lowered the bottle and shook his head. 

“It’s yours.” He said with a nod. 

Westford handed him the bottle. “Half of it.” Westford said. 

“Only half.” He said with a hard laugh “We’ll get it back to you.” He said waving the bottle at him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Westford said. “We’re family.” 

Mickey nodded slowly and took a hit of whiskey.

 

Mickey sat with Luke and Phillip in the back of Westford’s car, Luke was staring at the garbage can he had dropped the money in before walking around the corner to the car, they had pulled over and sat down the street in view of the garbage can. It wasn’t a totally shitty neighborhood or else the town car would stick out like a sore thumb.

Phillip sat across from him and pulled out a bottle. 

“Nice.” He said. 

Phillip opened it and took a hit, he passed him the bottle and he drank, he held it out to Luke and Luke didn’t see his hand, he nudged him and Luke shook his head. 

He took another hit and put the bottle in his lap. 

“Hey.” He said nodding to Luke. “How’d you get out of the car?” 

“Huh?” Westford said. “What car?” 

Mickey smiled. “The first day with Luke, he gets all pissed we’re taking him to the doctor and poof, he’s out of the car.”

Westford laughed low in his throat. 

“Ian’s whippin’ his head around and I bolted.” He said handing Westford the bottle. 

“Luke’s runnin and he’s fast.” He said with a smile. 

Westford smiled and lifted the bottle. 

“How’d you get out?” He said to Luke. 

Luke’s eyes stayed on the garbage can. “The song.” Luke said. 

“Huh?” he said. 

“The song had a hard drum part, I waited and closed the door when I knew it was coming.” Luke said. 

Mickey smiled. “What?” He said. 

“Seriously?” Westford said. 

Luke didn’t answer them. 

“I chase him and Ian comes runnin’ up.” He said. 

Westford smiled around the bottle. 

“Ya.” Luke said. “He was late then too.” 

Mickey turned his head to Luke. 

“He wasn’t there.” Luke said in a low voice. 

“Ya he was, he was parking the car.” He said. 

Luke nodded slowly. “Is he parking the car now?” Luke said. 

Mickey felt the rage come fast and his hand clenched in a fist. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” He hissed. 

“You heard me.” Luke said. 

Mickey hissed his breath in and out as Luke’s eyes came to his, they were hard and dark. 

“Where is he?” Luke said. 

“Hey!” Westford said. 

“Nah man.” He hissed. “Let him talk.”

“Where the fuck was he when she was taken huh?” Luke said glaring at him.

He took a deep breath and saw the hurt behind Luke’s eyes.

“How the FUCK could he let this happen?” Luke said hissing.“No warning, no nothing! I was sitting at REHERSAL and Mikayla was grabbed. I felt nothing! I heard nothing!!” 

“Where was Ian then?” Luke spat out.

Luke’s words hung in the air, they never talked about them all knowing Ian was there with them, they all dreamt about him and there were times they all knew Ian was guiding and protecting them. 

“Luke” Mickey said and his heart cracked. “Don’t say that man.” 

Luke shook his head looking back out at the garbage can. 

Mickey felt his bleeding heart spill out into his chest and sat back taking a long breath. 

 

Luke turned off his brain, his whole existence was that garbage can, the money was in it and it was his way to his daughter and that was all that mattered. His eyes flicked over the street and to the black SUV. 

“Check.” He said. 

“Read you loud and clear.” James said. 

“I hear ya.” He heard Carl say. 

Carl was in a crap car across the street from the SUV. 

Seconds turned to minutes, he watched and waited. 

He saw people walk and not slow down. He saw someone throw a cup into the can and he sat up straighter in the seat gripping the door handle, the man kept walking and he loosened his grip on the door. He saw a bike wiz past and barely looked, he scanned every person, he saw the bike again and he gripped the door. 

“Bike!” He said. 

“Ya I see it.” James said. “Not yet.”

Luke pulled open the door and bolted out. 

“Shit” He heard James hiss. He heard sirens and squealing tires. 

The guy on the bike braked and reached down into the garbage can. 

Luke ran across the street and growled flying at him from the curb, there was a flash of surprised eyes and he went over tackling the guy. The bike went over and he grunted low in his throat, he punched the guy hard and the guy held his hand out. He heard screeching brakes and car doors slam.

“WHERE IS SHE?” He hissed and punched him again. 

“Oh fuck.” Oz said behind him. 

“Luke!” James said and he felt hands on him, he swung his arm back and made contact with something. 

“Shit.” James hissed. 

He pulled the guy by the collar and hissed. “Where the fuck is she?” 

“Who?” The guy said with wide eyes. 

He pulled his arm back and he felt someone pull at him. 

“You piece of shit.” He called out. 

“I don’t know.” The guy said, he pushed at the hands and grabbed him by the hair. 

“Where is my daughter?” He hissed. 

“Holllyyy shit.” Phillip said behind him. 

“Talk!” He said shaking the guy.

“I don’t know man.” The guy said. 

“He’s a kid!” He heard James call out. “Luke!!” 

Luke focused and saw he couldn’t be more than 16, the kid’s eyes were wide on his. 

“I…I..” The kid stuttered. 

Luke pulled him up to his feet, he shoved him back into the brick wall behind him. 

“I don’t give a shit how old you are.” He said. “Start talking.”

“I don’t know anything.” The kid said. Luke pulled at him and shoved him into the wall.

“OK!” The kid said. “Some guy asked me to get a bag.”

“What guy!” He snapped. 

“I don’t know man.” The kid shot out. “He gave me a hundred bucks to pick up a bag.”

“Where?” He said. 

“I was just ridin’ and this guy stopped me.” The kid said. 

“Where’s the money?” He said. 

The kid reached into his jeans and pulled out the money, he grabbed it and held it out, he felt a hand take it and shoved the kid into the wall. 

“Where are you taking it?” He asked. 

“Some locker in South station.” The kid said in a rush. 

“You’re going to pick up the bag.” He said in a low voice. “You’re going to take it where the guy told you.”

The kid nodded quickly. 

“You’re not going to say a word to anyone.” He said. 

The kid shook his head.

“Phone.” He said. 

The kid fumbled in his pockets and pulled it out, he grabbed it and held it out, someone took it. 

He patted the kid down for a weapon or another phone, he was clean and he grabbed him by the jacket

“If you say a word to anyone before you get there I will find you.” He said. 

The kids eyes widened and he let him go, the kid buckled and he stepped back, he looked down at the bag on the ground and the kid scurried to pick it up. 

“I will man.” The kid said. 

The kid’s hands shook and he pulled up the bike. 

“I don’t know nothin’ about a girl man.” The kid said. 

Luke grimaced, he was telling the truth. 

“What the fuck?” Mickey said and shoved his hand into the handlebars of the kids bike. 

“We’re just letting him go?” Mickey said. 

Luke nodded. “We’ll be there.” He said. 

Mickey looked up at James and James nodded. Mickey let the bike go and the kid got on with shaky legs and the bag over his shoulder. 

“Let’s go.” James said. “Carl go ahead and meet us there”

Carl ran to his car that he had driven up behind the bike and got in fast with Phillip jumping in the passenger side, they tore off the sidewalk and sped down the street. 

James jumped into the SUV that he driven up onto the sidewalk and he walked around the truck, he pulled himself in and slammed the door never taking his eyes off of the bike. 

 

Oz got in the truck and slammed the back door, Mickey got in the other door and James pulled off of the sidewalk fast. They followed the kid on the bike and Oz looked over at Luke in the passenger seat. 

In his whole life he had never seen anyone show that kind of fury. 

Luke was goofy and a big doofus, he said stupid things to make them all laugh. When he was down Luke was there, when he was at his worst Luke had pulled him out, Luke had forgiven the worst thing he had ever done and become his brother. He didn’t know where he would be without him, he knew he wouldn’t have Sarah and his boys if it wasn’t for Luke. 

He didn’t think he’d be alive, he might have ended it all if he had stayed on the path he was on.

‘Three is tough.’ He remembered. 

‘That’s for fucking sure.’ He thought. 

He looked over at Mickey and he was pushing a hand over his mouth, he turned to him and Mickey’s eyes were dark and scared. 

Oz had kept his com on while they were waiting, he was in the truck with James and heard Luke ask where Ian was. He heard Mickey hissing and heard his shaking voice when he asked Luke not to say Ian wasn’t there. 

They all knew Ian was always there, they all felt him, and Mickey most of all. They were a unit even with Ian being gone so long. He hated to admit it but the same thought had crossed his mind, he pushed his hand over his eyes and pushed his head back on the head rest. 

Not one of them had said anything about Ian, there was no voice, no feeling, nothing. His heart sank, he wasn’t being fair, Ian was with them all the time. 

‘Especially with the kids.’ He thought. 

Oz felt his heart lift, he looked over at Luke again and his eyes were on the bike as they drove. 

“He’s not here.” He said in Russian. 

Luke didn’t turn back but he knew he was listening. 

“Where do you think he is right now?” He said in Russian. 

Luke blinked his eyes and they came to his, Luke’s eyes softened for a heartbeat and he saw his eyes turn back to the road. 

 

Luke stood against the wall partially blocked by a half wall and his eyes were on the locker. The kid had shoved the bag in with shaky hands and walked away. 

Sgt. Winslow was waiting outside with an unmarked car and he was taking him in, the kid didn’t know anything other than what he had already said but they needed a description of the guy. James had called in a sketch artist to work with Milo and he was at the house now.

Mickey, James, Oz and Carl were all around the station, plain clothed cops were scattered around and all eyes were on the locker. He took long slow breathes and kept his focus on the locker and his hearing.

He heard everything happening in the station, every sound and every voice, he cataloged them in his head as time went on. The sun went down and he felt a burst of panic, he pushed it down hard.

“How you doin man?” He heard in his ear. 

Mickey.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Mickey said. “We’re gonna get through this.” 

“Yo man.” Mickey said. “Oz is right.”

He remembered Oz’s words. “Where do you think he is right now?”

‘You better be.’ He thought as anger tore through him. 

‘Luke.’ He heard.

He closed his eyes as tears pushed at them, it was a memory of a voice and it was clear and strong. 

He opened his eye and they zeroed in on the locker, he heard music in his head and he listened to Mikayla’s sweet voice singing quietly. 

 

“Someday I’ll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind meeee.” Mikayla sang. 

It was the reggae version she liked best. 

“Where troubles melt like lemon drops a way above the chim-en-ey tops.. that’s where you’ll find meee.” 

“Some-where over the rainbow.” She heard as she sang. 

“Blue birds fly.” They sang. 

“Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can’t I...” She sang high.

“Ohhh.” She heard. 

“Somewhere over the rainbow.” She sang and heard. “Birds fly over the rainbow.”

“Why then oh why can’t I.” She sang. 

She heard clapping. 

“Nice.” She heard. “You don’t have Luke’s voice.”

“No.” She whispered. “I sing like mommy.”

“Lou can sing?” 

She nodded. 

“Huh.” She heard. “How do I not know that?” 

“She only sings to me and daddy.” She whispered. 

“Hm.” She heard. “Well I guess she can’t be the singing cop huh?”

Mikayla nodded with a smile. 

“Do you know Mommy?” She asked. 

“I do and I don’t.” 

She twisted her head and heard a laugh. 

“I was there when your Daddy met your Mommy.” 

“Really?” She whispered. 

“Yep.” She heard. “Don’t tell anyone but the whole thing was my idea.”

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“I knew Luke would need someone sweet and smart.” 

Mikayla nodded. “She is.”

“Someone who was strong and liked to laugh cuz Luke can be silly.”

Mikayla laughed and she felt warm all over. “He is.” She said. 

“She is such a good person and I knew Luke needed someone as special as he is.”

Mikayla felt her eyes fill and sniffed. 

“I didn’t know he was going to walk into the car.”

Mikayla smiled and wiped at her eyes with her fingers. 

“You didn’t?” She said. 

“NO!” She heard. “I just thought he’d walk into the street and she’d stop, their eyes would meet and bam, they’d fall in love. It didn’t work out exactly that way.”

Mikayla shook her head and smiled. “Mommy hit him with the car.” She said. 

“Yup.” She heard a sigh. “I freaked.”

“You did?” She asked with a smile. 

“Did I ever?!” She heard. “Maaan.” 

“He wasn’t hurt.” She said shaking her head. “Don’t worry.”

“Nah.” She heard. “Luke is tougher than he looks.”

Mikayla smirked. “Noooo.”

“Oh trust me.” She heard. “I wouldn’t mess with him.”

She smiled but didn’t believe it. 

“Or you.”

“Not me.” She whispered. 

“Come on.” She heard. “You got the lady, right in the nose.”

“I did?” She asked with wide eyes. 

“Yep.” She heard. “She out there right now with frozen peas on her face.”

“She was hurting Milo.” She said narrowing her eyes. “Is he OK?”

She heard a sigh. 

“He will be.” She heard. “As soon as we get you home.”

Mikayla looked down at her hands, she pushed her hands out of the sleeves. 

“Let’s go home.” She said. 

“That’s my girl.” She heard. 

Mikayla pushed herself up to her feet in the dark room, she lifted her hand in the dark and felt a big hand come into hers.

 

Mickey watched the locker and he kept his eye on Luke, he knew his son and he knew the second that someone had taken Mikayla that his son, the big goof, would tear apart the city to find her. Luke was tough as fuck, even though most people didn’t ever think he could be. 

Mikaylas happy face came to his mind, her smiling up at him, her obsession with all things rainbows. 

He felt the tears and pushed his wrist over his eyes. 

They were gonna find her there was no doubt about that, he just needed to make sure Luke didn’t end up landing himself in jail. He was ready to shoot down a fucker for hurting his grandkids, but Luke, he couldn’t go to jail. They had family that were Feds and cops but murder was a little too over the top for them to cover up.

He’d watch out for Luke, and if Luke did kill anyone, he’d take the heat, he’d been in jail before and he’d do it again in a heartbeat. 

He looked over at Luke and he hadn’t moved.

‘I’ll take care of it.’ He thought and closed his hand over his wedding ring. 

 

Mikayla walked up to the door and listened, she heard a TV, lots of blasting and gun fighting. She lifted her hand to the knob and it didn’t move.

“Do you have a bobby pin?” She heard.

“What’s a bobby pin?” She whispered. 

“It goes in your hair.” 

She tilted her head and pulled on her pigtail. 

“That’s OK.” She heard. “They double as lock picks.” 

Mikayla shook her head, she heard a laugh and listened. 

“Are they asleep?” She whispered.

“Sort of.” 

“Sort of?” She whispered. 

“Ummmm.”

“They’re drunk or on drugs.” She whispered with a nod. 

“What do you know about drugs?”

“They’re bad.” She whispered.

“Ya they are.” 

“Drinking is bad.” She whispered. 

“Uhhh.” 

“Except for beer and whiskey.” She whispered inspecting the knob in the dim light. 

She heard a laugh. 

“Mickey said that.”

She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Milo closed Mikayla’s bedroom door, he had to get away from everyone, every minute that ticked by he felt worse. He walked to Mikayla’s bed and sat down on her bright pink bed, the ladder leading up to his bed was in front of him but he didn’t go up, he went forward and put his face into Mikayla’s pink pillow. 

He squeezed his eyes shut but the memories wouldn’t stop, he heard Mikayla screaming in his head, he felt her hand in his. He should have fought harder, he should have pulled her out. A tear slipped down into the pillow and he opened his eyes, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the underside of the bunk bed. Although it was really his bed Mikayla had put up pictures and drawings. 

A red car was running into what kinda looked like a storm of color, they had done that one together. A big beach with stick figures, he counted and there were 14 people, he didn’t even know who they all were. There was one that was just lines and that was from Matthew. 

He lifted his hand and his fingers touched the edges of a picture of him and Mikayla last year, his eyes were crossed and Mikayla was smiling. He took it down and held in over his head, he blinked back the tears and lowered it to his chest over his heart covering it with his hand. 

 

Mikayla stood by the window. 

“Are you sure about this?” She whispered. 

“Ya.”

“And they’re asleep?” She said. 

“Oh ya.”

“OK?!” She whispered. 

She carefully placed her hands on the wood window frame, she lifted it and it didn’t move. 

“Come on use those muscles.” 

She sputtered softly.

“HA!”

She leaned into it and it creaked, she stopped widening her eyes. 

There was silence, she waited for a minute and pulled the window up slowly and it creaked lower. 

“You got it.”

“Frickin thing.” She hissed in a whisper as it stopped and started moving. 

She heard a giggle.

“What?” She hissed.

“Nothin’” 

She took a step back and thought it was wide enough to fit through. 

“Good thing you’re so little.”

Mikayla lifted her sweatshirt hood over her hair and pulled the strings tight. 

“Good idea.” 

“Eighty percent of your body heat comes out of your head.” She whispered.

“Oh huh.” She heard “I didn’t know that.”

“Nena told me.” She said. 

Mikayla leaned over and slipped into the space between the window and the ledge. She pushed herself through and she felt the window scrap her back, she got most of her body through and carefully put her foot down, she looked down and saw her sneakers light up the thin ledge under the window.

She squeezed herself out slowly and whipped her hand around to the brick wall behind her standing up straight.

“Good job.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounded in her chest, she was way up high and didn’t like it at all. 

“You’re good!” She heard. 

Mikayla opened one eye. 

“You got this!”

“Would you shut up please?” She said.

“Oh ya.” She heard. “OK….Shhh.”

Mikayla took deep breaths and opened the other eye. 

“Quiet as a mouse.” 

She smiled despite herself and peeked down at her feet and saw past them. 

“Eeeeee!” She shrieked out snapping her eyes shut as she put her head back on the wall. 

“I’m not gonna let you fall.” She heard. 

She heard her father’s tone in the voice and it calmed her immediately. 

“One step.” 

She opened her eyes and took a step to the side. 

“Nice.” She heard. “Two more.”

She took two small steps. 

“OK two more.”

“You said two before.” She said. 

“I did?” She heard. “My bad.”

She narrowed her eyes. She stepped over two more times, then three times. 

Her hand hit an edge and she turned her head, there was a window but it was low and she had to get in there. 

“You made it.”

Mikayla put her head back to the wall with her eyes wide. 

“This might get tricky.”

“Ya think?!” She snapped. 

“We can go back.” 

“No, it’s OK.” She said. “I can do it.”

Mikayla looked over and down, she saw the lock and it was turned out in the dim light. 

Unlocked, that was step one. 

She took a deep breath and put her foot out, she heard a hiss and turned on one foot to face the wall. She looked down and a screen was covering the wall but the top was bent. 

“Just pull it.” She heard. “Carefully.”

She put her hand in and pulled it a little, it came out with a screech and she held it in the air. 

“What do I do?” She said. 

“Let it go.” 

“I might hurt somebody.” She said. 

“No one’s down there.” 

She let it go and closed her eyes tight, she heard a clang and grimaced. 

“You’re good.” 

“OK.” She breathed out opening her eyes. 

She lowered her hand and felt around, the inside of the window was cold and smooth unlike the other window. She slipped her fingers in and pushed a little, it gave and her fingers slipped in under the edge. 

“Wow! Nice.” 

Mikayla lifted a foot, her sneakers lit up as she slipped her toe into the tiny space, she pushed and it opened a little, the window lit up in every color. 

She pushed her toe up and lifted the window. 

She heard clapping, she smiled and let out a long breath. 

She slid her foot in and held onto the ledge. 

“Careful!”

She slowly leaned over and lifted the window with her hand, she hooked her leg over the ledge and lowered herself down, she sat on the windowsill and lifted her leg over, she slid on her butt and when her feet hit the floor the room lit up. 

“Wooo hooo.” She heard clapping. “GO Mikayla!!!!!”

She smiled brightly as the room lit up with rainbows. 

 

Oz walked into the dark house, he had stomped out of the station grumbling, they were all snapping at bitching at each other but no one had punched anyone, so far. 

It was bound to happen. 

He walked through the living room and down the hall, he stopped at Milo’s door and saw Sarah sitting in a chair next to Milo’s bed in the dim light. He walked into the room and Sarah looked up at him as he ran his hands over her shoulders. 

“Anything?” Sarah whispered. 

He shook his head and looked down at Milo. 

“He’s been crying in his sleep.” Sarah whispered. 

He pushed a hand over Sarah’s hair and bent down to kiss her head with his eyes on Milo, he looked so young, he forgot sometimes that Milo was just a little boy, he was tough and had a hell of an attitude but his boy had a heart of gold. 

Milo whimpered and Sarah leaned over putting her hand on his arm. Oz stepped around Sarah and leaned over Milo, he slid his hands under him and stood up. 

“I got you.” He whispered holding his head on his shoulder. 

They walked out of the room and down the hall, Sarah followed them upstairs and he walked across the room. He walked past Matthew’s crib and he was sleeping peacefully, he walked to the bed as Sarah pulled down the blankets. 

He carefully lowered Milo to the bed and shifted down next to him wrapping his arm around him. Sarah wrapped her arm around Milo and slid her hand onto his waist. 

Milo shifted his head whimpering and pushed out a hand. 

“We’re here.” He whispered in Milo’s ear. 

Milo took a deep breath and relaxed under his arm. Sarah lifted her hand to Milo’s face and pushed his hair back.

‘Shhh.” Sarah said and wiped Milo’s tear away. 

“Brave boy.” He whispered in Russian. 

Sarah lowered her arm over his and they both held onto Milo and he watched his face relax as he drifted into a deep sleep. Oz looked over at Sarah and her eyes were still open, he lifted a hand to her face and she turned her face into his hand and kissed his palm closing her eyes as her arm tightened around Milo. 

Sarah drifted to sleep and he stayed awake to chase away Milo's nightmares. 

 

Mikayla looked around the empty room in the dark, she was in another empty room but the door to this room was open, she walked through the room and into a hallway, she looked around as she walked seeing the empty rooms from the light of her sneakers. 

“Over here.” She heard.

“Where?” She whispered. 

“I’m waving!” 

Mikayla giggled. “I can’t see you.” She said. 

“Oh ya!” 

Mikayla giggled again and felt a warmth come over her, it was leading her into another room, she saw light around the edges of the door and smiled. 

“Yes!” She said. 

“No.” She heard.

“What?” She said. 

“You have to wait a while.”

Mikayla huffed and crossed her arms. 

“I want to go home!” She said stomping her foot and the room lit up. 

She heard a little laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” She said. 

“I’m sorry.” She heard and there was still a smile in the voice. “It’s just you’re so much like Luke.” 

She smiled and dropped her hands. 

“Mickey says that too.” She said and walked to the wall, she slid down until she was sitting and pushed her sweatshirt away from her head. 

“You’re not cold?”

“No.” She said. 

“Good.”

There was silence for a minute, Mikayla lowered her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs closing her eyes. 

“Did Luke ever tell you about the time he kicked Mickey’s ass?”

She giggled with her eyes closed. “No.” She said. 

“So Mick was teaching Luke about self-defense, or so I thought…”

Mikayla turned her head and she listened to the voice as she drifted away. 

 

Luke walked up the stairs and heard light footsteps, he saw Mrs. Lombardi come out of her room as he came to the top of the stairs. 

“She’s sleeping.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “I had to give her something.”

“Thanks.” He said.

Mrs. Lombardi nodded and he turned to their bedroom door, Lou was dressed and over the covers. He went to the closet and pulled down a blanket, he let it drop and walked silently to the bed. He covered her as he came down next to her, she moved her head and Luke lifted a hand to her face. 

James, Mickey, Phillip and Carl were still at the station and he knew they’d call him as soon as anyone went near the locker. With no sleep and standing around for hours, they were all frustrated and scared for Mikayla and they had started to fray at the edges, he didn’t even remember what Mickey had said but he had hissed and Mickey’s eyes had narrowed. James got in between them and he had growled and come home to check on Lou.

One hour and he’d be out the door again. 

One hour he didn’t know what was happening to his little girl, was she hurt, was she cold, was she hungry?

He took a deep breath and steeled his mind against his thoughts. 

One hour and he’d go, find his baby and fix his wife’s broken heart. 

He kissed Lou’s head and held her as she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikayla felt a hand on her back and it shook her, she opened her eyes and saw a tall skinny man standing over her, he had bright orange hair and her heart leapt up in her chest. 

“Ian!” She called out sitting up. 

Ian grabbed her and swung her out of bed into his arms, she squeezed his neck and he held her tightly. 

“Good morning! “ Ian said. “How’s my girl?”

“Good!” She said pulling her face back. “Now that you’re here.”

“Aw.” Ian said. 

Mikayla smiled and leaned into him looking down, she had on a shiny white nightgown with a red tie on the front and the material gathered at her wrists, there was even a frill at the bottom. 

“Do you know what today is Mickey G?” Ian said bouncing her and walking to the door. 

“No!” She said. “What day is it?

“Today…” Ian said spinning around, Mikayla giggled. “Isss..your birthday!”

“It is?!” She said with wide eyes. 

“Yes.” Ian said. “And you know what that means…”

“I DO!” She said. 

“Itttttt’’’s Christmas!!!” Ian said. 

Mikayla clapped with her mouth wide open.

“Yay, yay, yaaaaaaay!” Ian said bouncing down the steps. 

Her eyes widened, there was a Christmas tree as big as the living room in the living room. 

“Too big?” Ian said. 

“Noooo.” She said shaking her head. 

Ian tilted his head and nodded with a smile. “I didn’t think so.” He said. 

“Hey!” She heard. “Could you get this tree outta here?” 

“Mickey?” She said . 

“Ya.” She heard. “I’m on the other side of the fucking tree.”

Ian laughed low in his throat. 

“Hm.” She said lifting her hand to her chin. 

“Helllooo?!” Mickey said. 

“We could shrink it, just a little.” She said. 

Ian rolled his eyes, the tree started to shrink and Mickey was standing on the other side scowling waving his hands up. 

“What the fuck? Think it’s big enough?” Mickey said. 

“Ya!” She said and smiled at Mickey. 

The tree stopped shrinking and Mickey smirked shifting his feet. 

“Jesus Christ Ian.” Mickey said. 

Ian laughed and shrugged, she shrugged and held onto his neck. 

Ian stepped down into the living room and they skirted past the tree. Ian smiled at him and Mikayla beamed. 

“Alright, alright.” Mickey said. “The tree’s fine.”

“He’s so tough.” Ian said walking to Mickey and smacked a kiss on his lips. 

“I’ll show you tough.” Mickey said. 

Mikayla looked over Ian’s shoulder and Mickey winked at her with a big smile. 

Ian lowered her down into a chair at the table. 

“Alright.” Ian said. “For the birthday girl we have breakfast.”

“Ohhh?” She said. 

“Of course.” Ian said. She watched him walk to the counter and Mickey slid into the chair next to her. 

“He’s crazy for breakfast.” Mickey said kicking his feet out and sitting back.

“Who isn’t?” She said. 

Mickey nodded and pulled out pack of cigarettes, he lit one and Mikayla saw plates and knives and forks appear on the table, she giggled and Mickey shook his head rolling his eyes.

“Rainbow plates?” Mickey said. 

“Yep.” Ian said. 

Mickey took a drag from his cigarette and smiled at her. “Nice.” Mickey said. 

“They are.” She said smiling down at the shimmering plates streaked with color. 

“It’s your birthday.” Mickey said. 

“And Christmas.” Ian said. 

“Mm hm.” Mickey said. “So what do you want?”

Mikayla twisted her mouth up, she looked over at Ian when she chose and Ian smiled and nodded to her. 

“What?” Mickey said. “I can’t do that thinking/ hearing shit.”

Mikayla laughed and Mickey smiled dropping his hand. 

Ian walked over with a plate and Mikayla clapped her hands. 

“Ta da!” Ian said lowing the plate in front of her. 

Mickey smiled at her and she picked up her fork, Mickey picked up the syrup and upended it, purple syrup fell down through the air, it was just what she wanted for breakfast on her first day of school. 

Pink waffles. 

 

Oz saw light streak through the window and wiped a hand over his face, he had to get up, he heard the sound of shifting weight from the crib. 

He slipped out from under the covers and lowered them over Milo, he stayed asleep and Oz backed away quietly, he turned to the crib and saw Matthew sitting up blinking up at him.

“Hey little one.” He whispered. 

Matthew pushed his hand over his eyes and lifted himself onto his feet. 

“Mommy’s sleeping.” He whispered and lifted him out of the crib. 

“Shhhh.” Matthew said in not a whisper. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Meelo.” Matthew said. 

“He’s OK.” He whispered walking to the top of the stairs, he looked back and neither one of them had moved. 

He walked quietly down the stairs and down the hall, he turned into the kitchen and walked straight to the refrigerator. He opened the door and pulled out some juice, Matthew blinked and waited for his morning fix. 

He put the jug down and flipped over a sippy cup, he filled it and pushed his hand behind Matthew to screw on the top, he lifted it and Matthews hands went around it, he sucked the juice in as his eyes rolled. 

“Ya I know how you feel.” He said and hit the on button for the coffee. He lowered Matthew into his high chair and Matthew sucked down juice, he nodded to Matthew and pulled down a mug, he leaned againt the counter waiting for coffee.

“Hey!” He heard and jumped. 

“What the..?” He hissed turning around. 

Milo was standing in the doorway. 

“Jesus.” He hissed with his hand over his pounding heat. 

“Did you find her?” Milo said. 

Oz saw his son’s eyes, he was pissed the sun was up and Mikayla was not home. 

“No.” He said quietly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Milo shot out throwing his arm out. 

‘Hey.” He said. 

“Hey what?” Milo said glaring at him. “I thought you’d find her by now.”

“We will.” He said carefully.

“Well you haven’t have you?!” Milo said and slammed himself into a seat. 

Oz felt his heart ache, Milo’s pain came out as anger and that he understood. 

He turned to the coffeemaker and poured the coffee, he pulled down another mug and poured more, he picked up the mugs and carried them to the table, he sat down and pushed the mug toward Milo. 

Milo lifted his eyes from his crossed arms on the table.

“I don’t drink coffee.” Milo said. 

He pushed the mug closer to Milo. “It might make you less grumpy.” 

Milo shot him a dirty look and he raised his eyebrows, Milo lifted his hand and pulled in the coffee. He drank and watched Milo over the rim of his mug, Milo make a face and put the coffee down. 

“Juice Meelo?” Matthew said.

“Ya.” Milo said. “Juice sounds good.” 

Matthew smiled and drank from his cup. 

Oz drank his coffee and Milo stood up, he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the juice, he put the juice on the counter and got a cup, he picked both up with his good hand and walked back to his seat. Milo poured juice and stared at him. 

“I’m going with you today.” Milo said screwing the cap back on the jug. 

“Oh no you’re not.” He said. 

Milo glared and drank from the cup, it was like looking in the mirror, beside the blond hair he looked just like him, and glared just like him.

“Why not?” Milo said lowering the cup. 

“Cuz no, that’s why.” He said. 

Milo waved his hand up and scowled. “Ya OK?! That’s great reasoning.”

Oz sputtered and shot Milo a long look. 

“I don’t need to reason, I am a grown up and you’re my kid.” He said and Milo growled at him. Oz smiled into his coffee mug and took a long drink.

“How about I make you a deal?” He said. 

“What kind of deal?” Milo said.

“You stay here.” He said and Milo’s eyes narrowed. “Wait…” 

“Waiting.” Milo said. 

“You stay and take of your mother and brother.” He said. 

“And?” Milo said. 

“I call you and update you when I can.” He said. 

“Every hour.” Milo said. 

“Deal.” He said holding out his hand. Milo put his hand in his and they shook. 

“I know that’s kinda bull, you just want to keep me here” Milo said picking up the juice and standing up, he walked around him to Matthew, he put the jug down and picked up his empty cup. 

“No.” He said shaking his head. 

Milo sputtered opening Matthews cup bracing it under his arm and poured in juice.

“Milo.” He said. “I want to be here watching out for you guys and your mom but I have to help Luke.”

Milo’s eyes stayed on the cup.

“If you’re here, I know they’ll be taken care of and nothing will happen to them.” He said in Russian. 

Milo put the jug down, he twisted the cap on and handed it to Matthew. 

“Here you go little one.” Milo said in Russian.

Matthew smiled and pulled the cup to his lips, Milo stepped away and lifted up on his tiptoes, he opened a cabinet and brought out the oatmeal that Matthew liked, Milo filled the kettle with one hand and turned the burner on. 

“Thanks man.” He said quietly in Russian. 

 

Mikayla drank hot chocolate and wiped her mouth with her nightgown sleeve. 

“Don’t let your mother see you do that.” Mickey said. 

She smiled. “Where is she?” She said. 

“I don’t know.” Mickey said. 

She heard his tone and tilted her head. “Really?” 

“I knew it!” Mickey said. “That’s why she wins at poker every time!!”

Ian laughed beside her and she smiled up at him.

‘It’s kind of a surprise.” Ian said. 

“Oh I love surprises.” She said bringing her hands together under her chin. 

“Should we?” Ian said to Mickey.

“I don’t know.” Mickey said. 

“Yes you should!” She said nodding. 

Ian twisted his mouth up. 

“It’s early.” Mickey said. 

“I could fix that.” Ian said. 

“Yes please! Fix it.” She called out “Fix iiiiiit!”

Ian laughed and Mickey giggled, Ian took her hand as she hopped down in her bare feet and Ian led her to the back door. 

“You ready?” Ian asked as Mickey came up beside him.

“Yes!!” She said bouncing. 

“Maybe she should close her eyes?!” Mickey said. 

Mikayla closed her eyes. 

“Ya think?” Ian said. 

Mikayla opened her eyes.

“Ya.” Mickey said. 

Mikayla closed her eyes. 

“Although, she might guess either way.” Ian said. 

Mikayla opened her eyes. 

“True but there’s more impact that way.” Mickey said holding his hands out.

“AHHHHG” She called out blinking rapidly. 

Mickey laughed and Ian pushed a hand over her hair. 

“Eyes closed little Mickey.” Ian said sticking his tongue in his teeth. 

“HA!” Mickey said. 

Mikayla saw him cross his arms before she closed her eyes. Ian led her by the hand and she saw light through her eyelids, she tried not to listen but she heard a sound that could only be one thing, she started bouncing up and down.

“I think she guessed.” Ian said. 

“Ya think?” Mickey said. 

“Annnndd open!” Ian called out. 

Mikayla opened her eyes and a wide big blue ocean was in front of her, it stretched out until forever and lifted her arms up into the air.

“Waves!!” She called out as she jumped down the last step into the sand, she had on a purple bathing suit that she had imagined as soon as she heard the waves crashing on the beach. 

She started running. 

“Think she likes it.” Ian said. 

She ran to the water and a big wave crashed at her feet, the water ran over her feet in a rush and she splashed her feet up. 

“Woohoo.” She heard and Milo ran past her.

She giggled as he splashed into the water and dove in, he felt hands on her waist and she was lifted up, Daddy smiled up at her. 

“Hey beautiful!” Daddy said. 

“Hey Daddy!” She said and kissed his head wrapping her arms around his ears. 

Mommy waved to her and she smiled down at her, Mommy’s hair flew all over in the breeze as Daddy walked into the water with her on her shoulders, she smiled and plugged her nose shrieking when he held up his hands and flipped her down. she went into the water and Daddy pulled her back up, she blinked and Daddy dunked her back in. Milo swam up beside her and tapped her arm. 

“You’re it!” Milo called out. 

She started after his pushing the water away with her arms. Ian and Mickey came to the water in shorts and Mickey pointed at her, he was on her side. 

“Yes!” She said. “You’re going down Mio.”

“Whatever Ick.” Milo said. 

Milo called her Ick when she was a baby until she figured out what it meant. 

“What’d you call me?” She said straightening up.

“Uh oh.” Ian said. 

“What?” Milo said. “She’s just a girl!”

Mikayla’s mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms. 

“You better run man.” Mickey said. 

“Oh shoot.” Milo said and dove into the water. 

She chased Milo and caught him, she smacked his shoulder and he waved his hands up.

“I was kidding.” Milo said and tried to hug her, she shoved him away with one move and he splashed into the water. 

“That’s right Mikayla!” Mommy called out, she was at the shore line with her feet in the water. Everyone was there, Uncle Oz and Auntie Sarah holding Matthew in front of her as the waves rushed to his little toes, Uncle James and Ginny sat hand in hand under an umbrella. Nena , Uncle Carl, Liam, Uncle Lip, Debbie, Franny, even Mr. Grover was there in socks and shoes with a big hat. 

Ian waved a big arm at her and pushed a hand through his wet hair, she ran up onto the beach and Ian grabbed up Matthew from Aunt Sarah. 

“You like the water Matthew?” Ian said. 

Matthew giggled and kicked his feet in the air in his little white hat and little blue shorts. Ian put him down in the sand and Milo ran up, he shook his head like a dog and everyone jumped, Mickey ran up and did it and everyone laughed. Milo dropped down onto the sand and she sat next to him. 

Milo passed her a towel and she dried her face with one end and Milo pushed the other end over his hair. 

“We’re missing something” Aunt Sarah said. 

Milo turned to her smiling and nodded, he turned his head and she looked over her shoulder where he was looking, she saw her house right on the beach. Aunt Heidi came down the stairs with ice cream cones, Mandy was behind her and Aunt Fiona was behind her. They all carried ice cream and Heidi came to her first. 

“Missy Mikayla.” Heidi said. 

Mikayla took the big chocolate cone. “Thank you.” She said with a smile. 

Everyone laughed and talked, Ian sat down in the sand next to her, Mickey sat beside him, they held hands and ate ice cream joking and laughing. 

Mikayla saw Matthew toddling over to her in the sand, she held up her ice cream and Matthew’s eyes lit up, he sank his mouth over the ice cream and took a big bite. 

“That’s good huh?” She said. 

Matthew nodded with his cheeks full, Mikayla held her hand out and his little hand went into hers, she turned him around and sat him down in front of her. Milo held out his cone and Matthew took a bite of his vanilla ice cream. 

“Chocolate or vanilla?” Milo asked Matthew in Russian.

“Chocolate.” She whispered to Matthew. 

“Chocolate.” Matthew said in Russian. 

Milo smiled and his eyes sparkled. 

They ate ice cream in the sun sharing with Matthew until the ice creams were gone. 

They sat in a circle on a big towel with a pile of candy in the center. 

“Call.” She said putting a Butterfinger in the pile. 

Milo looked at her hard and said. “Raise.” Milo said and put TWO Reese’s’ cups on the pile. 

“Oh really?” She said watching him. 

“He’s got nothin’” Ian said shuffling cards around in his hands. “But neither do I.” Ian put his cards face down on the towel. 

“We’ll see.” Milo said. 

“I fold.” Daddy said. “Too rich for my diabetes.”

Mrs. Lombardi giggled. 

“She thinks I’m funny.” Daddy said.

“She’s the only one man.” Mickey said to Daddy. 

Daddy smiled and nodded. 

“Alright kid, I call.” Mickey said throwing his Reese’s’ on the candy pile.

“Call.” She said and pulled from the huge stack of candy in front of her and threw two Reese’s’ in the pot. 

Milo’s eyes shifted and she smiled lowering her cards. 

“Maaan.” Milo said lowering his cards. 

She looked around at the cards and saw hers were the best. 

“Yay!” She called out clapping her hands together. 

“You know not to bluff with her?” Ian said. 

“I wasn’t.” Milo said. “I thought she was bluffing.” 

“I don’t bluff.” She said with a sniff and pulled in her winnings. 

Mommy smiled at her sitting with her elbows on her knees and her toes in the sand. 

 

Luke walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Lombardi was at the stove. 

“Did you sleep?” She asked. 

“No.” He said. “I’m fine.”

“Eat something.” Mrs. Lombardi said turning to him.

He shook his head. “Can you make sure Lou eats something?” He said. 

Mrs. Lombardi nodded. 

He saw a folder on the table and walked over to it, he flipped it open and saw a drawing of a woman and his blood boiled in his veins, he slid over the picture and saw the man’s face, his jaw snapped together and he grit his teeth. 

He glanced up at Mrs. Lombardi and her back was turned, he took a breath and let it out slowly. 

“Could you throw some of that coffee in a thermos please?” He asked. 

“Of course.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

She turned away and he slipped the pages from the folder as she closed the cabinet door, he shoved the pages into his pocket as she poured the coffee and flipped closed the folder as she screwed on the cover. 

“Thanks.” He said. 

She held it out and he took it. 

“Oh my boy.” She said bringing her hand to his face. 

“I’ll find her.” He said.

“Just don’t lose you.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

Luke held her hand for a beat and he pulled away. He walked through the kitchen and down the hall, he turned into the music room and closed the door silently. He put the thermos down on the piano and pulled out the pages, he didn’t look at them again before tore them in half and in thirds, he tore them up until they were little pieces and threw them in the garbage on the way out the door.

 

The sun started to set and she sat in the sand with Ian’s legs around her, he sat next to Mickey, one hand was in Mickey’s and his other hand was in hers wrapped around her waist. Milo sat in front of Mickey and Matthew sat in front of Milo in the sand. Everyone sat around them watching the waves as the sun set into the water, Matthew played in the sand and Milo helped him push the sand around, Mickey looked around smiling and his eyes landed on hers. 

“You ready?” Mickey said. 

“Ya!” She said.

“You don’t even know for what.” Milo said. 

She shook her head quickly and Milo laughed. 

The sun set and it was dark, the stars lit up in the sky and the moonlight washed over everyone. 

“Ooooh.” She said. 

“That’s not it.” Ian said behind her.

“There’s more?” She asked turning to him. 

Ian smiled and nodded. 

“Three.” Ian started and held her head turning it around to face front. 

“Two.” Everyone joined in with him.

“ONE!” Everyone said. 

The sky lit up with fireworks, Mikayla gasped and saw them shoot up into the sky, Red and blue and pink shot through the air, purple sparks streaked across the sky. She looked over at Milo with her mouth open, Milo smiled and swung his arm around her shoulder. Mikayla held onto his arm and watched the sky light up just for her. 

 

Oz walked out of the house into the cold air and tried not to think about if Mikayla was outside in the cold, Mikayla was like a daughter to him, he was half out of his mind with worry for her and Milo was a mess. He’d never seen Milo like this, he felt so guilty, no amount of talking to him had convinced him that there wasn’t anything more he could do. 

Milo was ten years old but being around Mickey, him and Luke Milo really thought he should be able to do what they do, protect their family like they do and Mikayla was everything to Milo, they were totally different but when they got together, you’d swear they were brother and sister and not cousins. 

Milo needed to know that he trusted him to take care of his family, and he hoped it helped him a little to know that. He had left Milo with Matthew, he had even changed his diaper and that wasn’t something he did every day. Sarah was still sleeping but he knew Matthew was in good hands. 

He walked down the street and he saw Luke come out the door with a thermos, he walked to him and they turned toward the car without speaking and Oz got in the driver’s side, he started the engine and tore down the street into the rising sun. 

 

Mikayla ran up to the house with Milo, they ran up the stairs soaking wet and walked into the warm house, she looked down and she was wearing her white nightgown. Milo was wearing fuzzy pajamas and he walked into the house beside her. 

Everyone came in and Mikayla pushed her hair back, it was dry and her curls ran down past her shoulders. 

“Come on.” Milo called out with a smile, she walked into the living room and her eyes went wide and she shrieked, what she had wanted for Christmas and her birthday was standing in the living room. 

“Merry Christmas AND Happy Birthday!” Ian said. 

A white unicorn stood in the living room next to the massive tree, his horn and mane were all rainbow colors and he smiled at her. 

“Did that unicorn just smile?” Mickey said. 

“Uh huh.” Ian said. 

The unicorn bent on leg and bowed to her lowering his head, Mikayla lifted her nightgown out and curtseyed. 

Daddy laughed and Mickey stared at Ian. 

“A fucking unicorn?” Mickey said. 

Mikayla ran up and the unicorn whinnied, Mikayla touched his fuzzy white nose, his eyes were brown and the sparkled. 

“Oh aren’t you pretty?!” She said. 

“What?” Mickey said with a smirk. “He doesn’t talk?”

“That would just be silly.” Ian said and smiled tilting his head. 

Daddy picked her up and lowered her onto the unicorns back, she slid her hand over his silky colored mane. 

“Thank you Ian!” She shrieked. 

“You’re welcome!” Ian said. 

“A fucking unicorn?” Mickey said again shaking his head. “Where are we gonna put it.”

“Who cares.” Ian said. 

“Milo!” She called out. Milo smiled and Daddy lifted him up and over behind her. 

Milo sat behind her and the unicorn started walking. 

“Not on the floors.” Mrs. Lombardi called out.

“He has shoes!” Ian said. “Get it? Horseshoes?!”

Mrs. Lombardi smirked shaking her head and Mikayla giggled, Ian led them around the room and Matthew squealed when Sarah walked out of the kitchen with him. 

“What in the world?!” Sarah said. 

“It’s a RAINBOW UNICORN!” She said. 

“Of course it is.” Mommy said with wide eyes. 

“Matthew!” She called out holding her hands out, Sarah lifted him and Mikayla pulled him in front of her and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Woo hoo!” She called out. Ian led them through the kitchen and down the hall. 

“Let’s go out.” Milo said. 

She saw the door, it was dark with light shining through the edges and she remembered they couldn’t go out that door yet. 

“It’s OK Milo.” She said. “We can stay in.” 

“Ya!” Milo said. “You have a rainbow unicorn!”

“I know!!!” She said with a bright smile. 

 

Mikayla smiled happily watching Matthew and Milo rip open present after present , the room was full of people, food, presents laughter and fun. 

And a unicorn.

She lifted a cookie and her unicorn nibbled at it delicately. 

“You need a name.” She said lifting a hand to his nose. 

Milo tore open a present and his eyes widened, a shiny red guitar came out of the box. 

“Holy shit!” Milo said. 

“Milo!” Aunt Sarah called out. 

“Sorry!” Milo said quickly. “Holy crap!” 

Sarah rolled her eyes smiling. 

“It’s a Les Paul.” Ian said from the couch. 

“Whoaaa.” Milo said standing up. 

He lifted the strap around his neck while she fed her unicorn another cookie. 

Milo strummed and the house filled with sound. Mikayla clapped and cheered and Milo played a happy tune on his shiny guitar. Her unicorn swayed his head back and forth to the music. 

“What’s your name?” She said. “Sunshine?” 

Her unicorn snickered. 

“Hm.” She said over the music. 

“Cookie?” She said and took a bite of another cookie. 

“My name is Eugene.” Her unicorn said. 

“Eugene?” She said petting his nose. 

“You don’t like it?” Eugene said with sad eyes. 

“Oh no, I do!” She said. 

Eugene smiled at her. 

“I thought you couldn’t talk?!” She whispered in his ear. Eugene smiled and she looked over at Ian, he had his hand in Mickey’s tapping his foot, Ian smiled at her and winked. 

The lights went low and Milo played the beginning of happy birthday on his guitar, Mommy carried a huge cake into the living room with candles glowing. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…” 

“Happy Birthday dear Mikayla.” They all sang. Daddy wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. 

“Happy Birthday to youuuuuu!” They sang. 

Milo pulled up the whammy bar. 

She took a deep breath and blew out the candles, everyone cheered and Mikayla read the cake. 

Mikayla Iana Rodriguez Milkovch Gallagher was written in icing. 

“That’s a lot of icing.” Daddy said. 

She smiled and swiped her finger through the frosting and flicked it at Daddy. 

 

Mrs. Lombardi sat at the table in the early morning light, she had cooked and cooked but Luke and Louisa hadn’t eaten at all. Heidi was sleeping on the loveseat, she had cried herself to sleep with her hand in hers, she was such a sweet girl. Mandy was asleep on the couch, she had come back for food and had sat down with Heidi and was out like a light, she would wake her up soon, she knew she wanted to be out looking for Mikayla. 

She said a prayer for all of the searchers to keep them safe, for Luke and Louisa, to keep them sane. 

She sat and her fingers moved over the rosary in her hand and started the rosary praying for Mikayla whispering the words. 

She prayed and moved her fingers over the beads.

“Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.” 

Memories of Mikayla wove through her mind. 

“Hail Mary…” She started again. 

The tears ran down her face and she prayed with everything she had. 

 

Ian held his hand out and Mikayla took it, he walked her by the massive tree, her unicorn followed them up the stairs clomping behind her. Ian led her into her room, she smiled and got up onto her bed, Eugene came in through the door and Ian patted his side. 

“Good boy!” Ian said. 

“He can talk.” She said. 

“I know.” Ian said with a smile and sat down on her bed. “Shhh, don’t tell anyone.”

“OK.” She whispered. 

Ian smiled and her heart warmed in her chest. 

“This is the best day ever!” She said throwing her arms out and hugging Ian. 

Ian hugged her and she smiled up at him pulling her head back. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” Ian said. 

Mikayla hugged him again. “I love you Ian.” She said. 

She heard Ian sniff and looked up, she saw tears in his eyes. 

“Don’t be sad.” She said. 

“I’m not.” Ian said. “These are happy tears.”

“Oh OK.” She said. “I do that.”

“Ya?” Ian said wiping his eyes with a smile.

“Mm Hm.” She said. “What should I call you?”

“Uh Ian?” Ian said with a twist of his head. 

“No.” She said with a giggle. “I call Mickey Dedushka, its Grandfather in Russian.”

“Hm.” Ian said shook his head. “Whatever you want.” 

“Grandpa Ian?” She said widening her eyes. 

“Except that.” Ian said quickly. 

“Oh OK.” She said with a smile. “Grampy?”

“Uhhmm?” Ian said. 

“You’re not a Grampy.” She said waving a hand. 

“No?” Ian said. 

“No defiantly not.” She said. “You’re Irish.”

Ian nodded. 

“What’s Grandfather in Irish?” She asked. 

“I have no idea.” Ian said with a smile. 

“Hmmm.” She said. “I know!” 

“What?” Ian said with a smile. 

“Abuelo!” She said leaning forward and sat up straight with a big smile. 

Ian laughed nodding. “What is that?” He said. 

“Grandpa in Spanish!” She said lifting her arms out. 

“Ohhhh.” Ian said. “I like it.” 

Eugene stuck his nose in between them and whinnied. 

“Eugene!” She said with a giggle holding his nose. 

“Eugene?” Ian said furrowing his eyebrows. 

“That’s his name.” She said with a shrug. 

“O…Kay?” Ian said. 

Eugene walked backwards and Mikayla smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” She said to Eugene. 

“You’re welcome.” Eugene said. 

Mikayla smiled and Ian stared at Eugene. “That’s weirder than I thought it would be.” Ian said. 

“What’s weird about it?” She asked. 

Ian laughed pulling her blankets back and she got in under the blankets, Ian pulled them up around her and he ran a hand over her hair. 

“Remember to listen.” He said. “Not just with your ears but with your heart.”

“I will.” She said. 

“Remember who you are.” Ian said. 

Mikayla nodded.

“Promise?” Ian said.

“Promise.” She said. 

Ian smiled. “Close your eyes.” Ian said softly.

Mikayla closed her eyes and felt Ian’s hand in hers. 

“Remember to remember.” Ian said and he heard his smile in his voice. 

She smiled with her eyes closed.

“I love you Mikayla.” Ian said. 

Mikayla opened her eyes. 

She lifted her head and saw the empty room, her heart sank for a minute and she remembered to remember.

She listened, she heard nothing but a light buzzing sound coming from beyond the door, she listened harder and she felt the panic rise up in her chest. 

“Don’t be scared.’ She heard.

She let out her breath. 

“Oh thank goodness!” She said in a loud booming voice that echoed through the room. 

She heard a laugh, it was Ian’s laugh.

“You ready to go home?” Ian said. 

She smiled and got up on her feet, if she squinted really hard she could almost see him. 

“What are you doing?” She heard. 

“Trying to see you.” She said. 

“You’re gonna hurt your eyes.” Ian said. “Stop it.”

Mikayla laughed and walked up to the door. 

“I’ll tell you when.” Ian said.

Mikayla nodded and lifted her hand to the knob. 

The seconds ticked by and Mikayla waited patiently. 

“Ready?” Ian said. 

She nodded. 

“Deep breath.” Ian said. 

She took a deep breath. 

“Go.” Ian said. 

Mikayla turned the knob and pulled open the door. 

 

Luke stood in the same spot he had stood almost all night, the sun was up and people started filling the station again. They were going off to work like it was a normal day, but nothing would be normal or right again until Mikayla was home safe. He heard his phone go off in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Mrs. L on the screen, he hit accept and walked around the wall.

“What’s wrong?” He said into the phone 

“It’s Louisa.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Put her on the phone.” He said he walked quickly across the station to James. 

“Luke.” He heard Lou sob out and his heart broke. “Did you find her?”

“No.” He said quietly. 

Lou sobbed and he heard her ragged breathing. 

“I’m coming babe.” He said in a soft voice. “I’ll be right there.”

“Keys.” He said to James. James dug them out and he took them. 

“I’m on my way.” He said. “Talk to me.”

“It’s morning!” Lou said. “She was.. out there…all night.” Lou sobbed out. 

“I’m going to find her.” He said and walked out of the station. “That’s a promise.” 

“She’s not here now.” Lou said. 

He closed his eyes against the pain that shot through him. 

“Remember when she learned Beethoven’s Fifth?” He asked opening his eyes and running to the truck. 

Lou didn’t answer him. 

“She played it and played it.” He said pulling open the door. “She tried and tried and what happened love?”

“She pulled us all into the music room.” Lou said. 

“Yeah.” He said starting the SUV.

“And she played it.” Lou said. 

“She played it for us.” He said. “Perfectly.” 

He heard Louisa take a deep breath. 

“She has us with her all the time.” He said. “She’s strong like you.”

“I’m not.” Lou said.

“Yes you are.” He said. “I can be strong if you can’t be right now.”

“You’ll find her.” Lou said letting out a long breath. 

“Yes I will.” He said. 

“I love you.” Lou said. 

“I love you too.” He said and his eyes stung with tears. 

“She’s smart like you.” Lou said.

“Yes she is!” He said. 

“She’s smarter than me.” Lou said. 

Luke smiled and pulled the truck into gear. 

“Stay there, I’m alright.” Lou said. 

Luke could hear the tears in her voice, she was petrified and sounded so lost. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” He said. 

He hit end and threw the phone into the passenger seat, he flipped on the lights and sirens and stomped his foot on the gas. 

 

He locked the car door carefully and pulled the key out, he pulled his coat around him with one hand carrying a white bag in the other. He walked around his big old Cadillac and over the sidewalk slowly looking up at the building, he wasn’t sure if this was the right address. The building was old and broken down, he wasn’t sure if it was an apartment building or a tenement house. 

She had said the tan brick building and this was the only one on this street. 

He looked at the door and saw the broken lock, he stepped up onto the landing and pulled open the door, there was a set of stairs that led straight up, his hip wasn’t so good but if he took his time he could make it. He held the railing and took a step, he carried the bag and slowly made his way up. He huffed and rested for a minute at the top of the stairs looking down the hall, he saw a number on a door, 34.

She had said it was number 45. 

He started down the dimly lit hallway as the florescent bulbs flickered above him, he looked at each door passing another hallway and came to number 45, he stopped and knocked bringing his hand down to hold the bag in both hands. 

He waited and heard nothing, he knocked again. He waited and his heart sank in his chest, he turned his head to listen.

He saw a little face looking at him, and she was gone, he waited a beat and shook his head. 

‘Seeing things.’ He said. ‘I’m getting old.’

He turned his head back to the door and shifted his eyes to the corner. 

He saw a hand on the wall, a pigtail of dark curls and a blue eye, he started to turn his head and she was gone behind the wall. He could see one pigtail sticking out, he smiled and knocked one more time on the door. 

He sighed when he heard nothing, he turned and saw one eye peeking out at him. 

“Hello.” He said. 

She stared at him with one eye. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She slowly brought her whole face out from behind the wall and he saw a very pretty little girl. 

“You can come out.” He said with a soft smile. 

She looked up at him and down to the bag in his hand. 

“They smell good don’t they?” He said. “Fresh bagels and donuts” 

She looked up and took a step out from the wall, she was pink and purple everywhere. 

“Would you like one?” He said opening the bag. 

“Oh wait.” He said closing the bag. “I shouldn’t do that. You shouldn’t take anything from a stranger.” 

She took another step into the hallway. 

“Can you speak English?” He asked. “Oh well if you can’t speak English then you can’t understand me.” He said and laughed at himself. 

She smiled and her whole face lit up, she was a beauty. 

“Can you speak Russian?” He said in Russian.

Her eyes went wide and she nodded. 

“Oh good!” He said in Russian. 

He looked down at her pretty smiling face and something wasn’t right, what was she doing wandering around the hallway alone? 

“Do you live here?” He asked. 

She shook her head.

“Are your parents here?” He asked. 

She shook her head. 

“Where do you live?” He asked. 

“South Side.” She said in Russian. 

“Me too.” He said. “We’re neighbors.”

She smiled up at him. 

“Are your shoes lighting up or am I just a crazy old man?” He asked. 

She put her foot forward, it lit up when she tapped it on the floor.

“Light up shoes!” He said. “Very fancy.”

“Do you have a car?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said. 

“Could you..” She said and stopped dropping her head. 

He stepped forward and she looked up at him. 

“Could you take me home please?” She said. 

His heart sank and he started to crouch down as much as he could with his bad hip, she held out her hand to help him down. 

“Why aren’t you home now?” He asked holding her little hand.

“Bad people took me.” She said. 

His heart broke and she held his hand tightly, he took a breath and didn’t want to scare her. 

“Where are the bad people now?” He whispered. 

“Sleeping.” She said. 

“Do you know where?” He asked in a whisper. 

She turned and pointed at a door, he looked past her and saw where she was pointing. 

“Mommy and Daddy don’t know where I am.” She said. “They’re going to be worried.” 

He nodded slowly. “What’s your name little one?” He asked. 

Her eyes sharpened and she took a deep breath. 

“Mikayla Iana Rodriguez Milkovich Gallagher.” She said. 

His heart leapt in his chest and his eyes filled. 

“What the matter?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” He said and smiled through his tears. “I can give you a ride home.” 

She smiled and he half walked, half ran down the hall with her hand in his, he looked back and the hallway was empty as they started down the stairs. He went as fast as he could and hit the bottom picking Mikayla up and wrapping his coat around her as he walked out the door. 

“Thank you.” She said in English. 

He walked quickly around the car and felt around for his keys. 

“I can hold that.” Mikayla said. 

“Thank you.” He said and handed her the bag. 

He found his keys and unlocked the door, he pulled it open and lowered Mikayla into the car, she shifted over the seat and he got in, he hit the lock and started the car with shaking hands looking over at the front door of the building. 

Mikayla tried to pull down her seat belt but it was big and it stuck, he leaned over her and pulled it, he clicked it in place and she smiled at him. 

“This is a big car!” She said. 

“Yes it is.” He said. 

“It’s gold!” Mikayla said.

“Yes it is.” He said sitting forward and pulled the car into gear, he looked in the rear view mirror as they pulled away, he shifted his eyes from the road into the rearview mirror until he turned on the first street he came to. 

He took a deep breath and turned the heat all the way up, it blasted from the vents and Mikayla sighed. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Go ahead, you can have them all.” He said glancing over at her. 

She smiled and opened the bag. 

“Ohhhh chocolate.” She said. 

“Boston crème.” He said

She nodded as she pulled one out and took a huge big.

He looked at the road and sped up, his old caddy flew through the early morning streets of Chicago. 

“Do you know your address?” He asked.

She didn’t answer and he looked over, she was nodding with her mouth full, she chewed and swallowed and told him. 

“Do you know your father’s phone number?” He asked. 

He looked over and she nodded with her cheeks full of donut.

He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket as he drove, he saw a store ahead and slowed down. He pulled into the store and braked, he put the car in park and looked over at her. 

“What the number?” He asked flipping open his ancient phone and waited until she swallowed.

Mikayla called out numbers and he dialed. 

He took a deep breath as tears filled his eyes again, he wiped them away with the side of his hand. 

“Are you OK?” Mikayla asked. 

“Yes.” He said. “Thank you.” 

“What’s your name?” Mikayla asked. 

He looked over at her little face, her head was tilted and her mouth had a ring of chocolate around it. 

“Wolfgang Nicholai Slenovich.” He said and hit send.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke sat with Lou’s hand in his, he ate the soup Mrs. Lombardi made without tasting it. Lou ate a few bites and stopped. 

“Come on.” He said and squeezed her hand. 

“I can’t.” She said. 

Heidi sat on the other side of her with a full bowl in front of her. 

“You have to keep your strength up.” Mrs. Lombardi said lowering homemade garlic bread down to the table. 

There was food everywhere, the searchers would come back and wolf down a meal then go back out again. Mrs. Lombardi made gallons of coffee and tea for everyone. 

Lou shook her head sitting back in the chair pushing her fingers into her eyes. 

His phone rang on the table and Lou bolted up straight in her chair, it was a number he didn’t recognize. 

He hit accept and pulled it up to his ear standing up. 

“Hello.” He snapped. 

“Luke?” He heard.

“Ya?!” He said, he heard Lou beside him and lifted a hand to her arm. 

“I don’t know if you remember me.” He heard and squinted. He knew that voice, he flipped through voices in his head in the blink of an eye.

“Mr. Slenovich?” He said. 

“Wolfgang.” He heard. “Yes.” 

“Who is that?” Lou said. 

“He owns a music store.” He said lifting his hand from her arm and waving it out.

“I did yes.” Mr. Slenovich said. “Retired now.” 

“OK?” He said. “I can’t really talk right now.”

“Oh yes of course.” Mr. Slenovich said. “I’m not quite sure how to say this…”

“Say what?” He said losing his patience. 

“I found Mikayla.” He heard and his heart stopped. 

“You what?” He heard himself say. 

“Yes.” Mr. Slenovich said. “She knows her address and I’m bringing her home.”

His mouth dropped open and his mind came to a full halt. 

“LUKE!!” Lou shot out and he came back to himself. 

“Here Mikayla..” He heard and his heart leapt up at her name. “..talk to your father.”

“Daddy?” He heard and his heart spilled out into his chest, her voice was mumbled but it was sweetest thing he had ever heard. 

“Are you alright?” He breathed out. 

“Ya.” Mikayla said mumbled, he heard smacking lips. 

“Is Mr. Slenovich bringing you home?” He asked and saw Lou’s eyes go wide. 

“Ya.” Mikayla said. “We pulled over to call you, it’s dangerous to talk on the phone while driving.”

He shot out a laugh and it came out in a sob, he saw Lou’s wide eyes and dropped his hand to hers and held it. 

“Someone wants to talk to you.” He said to Lou and he put the phone to her ear.

“Mommy?” He heard through the phone and Lou burst into tears. 

“Mikayla!” She said sobbing. “OH MY GOD! 

Mrs. Lombardi’s hand went over her heart and she burst into tears, she rushed to them and he put his arm around her. Heidi rushed up and wrapped her arms around Lou and she bounced sniffing and crying. 

“He’s bringing you home?” Lou said and looked up at him with her eyes filled with happy tears.

“Oh thank the Lord.” Mrs. Lombardi said quietly. 

“We’ll come get you.” Lou said. 

“Put it on speaker.” He said. 

Lou pulled out the phone and hit speaker. 

“…I don’t know where we are.” Mikayla said. 

He heard Mr. Slenovich in the background say. “Eerie Avenue.”

“I know where that is.” He said. 

“We started driving again, cuz I’m talking.” Mikayla said and laughed. 

He heard smacking lips again. 

“Are you eating?” He said. 

“Uh huh donuts.” Mikayla said with her mouth full. 

Lou laughed and wiped at her face. 

“There’s bagels too.” Mikayla said in happy voice. “Can you believe it?” 

He laughed for the first time in almost 24 hours and everything in the world was right again. 

 

Mikayla sat in the huge car and ate another donut, she pulled out a bagel and heard a siren. 

“What’s that?” She said into the phone and took a bite of the bagel. 

“They’re just coming to get you.” Mommy said. 

She heard more sirens. 

“I’m almost home.” She said with her mouth full. 

“I know but we just want to make sure.” Mommy said.

“OK but I think they’re scaring Wolfgang.” She said. 

Wolfgang was looking in the rearview mirror and out the window. 

She ate her bagel and saw a big black SUV pull up beside them. 

“Should I stop?” Wolfgang said. 

“No.” She said “It’s just Uncle James.” 

She waved at Uncle James and he didn’t wave back, she heard a revving engine and pushed herself up to look out the window next to her. 

“Mickey!” She called out waving. “Uncle Oz!”

“Mikayla.” Mommy said on the phone and she sat back down. 

“Ya.” She said. 

“Where are you?” Mommy asked. 

“Ummm.” She said pushing herself up again to look over the dashboard. 

She saw about ten cars, and Daddy!

“I’m here!” She said. 

She closed the phone and smiled at Wolfgang, he looked around slowly with wide eyes and stopped the car. 

“Come on.” She said and unclicked her seatbelt. 

“Mikayla wait.” Wolfgang said. 

“GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP.” She heard in a booming voice. 

Wolfgang put his hands up and looked down at the door handle. 

It was very loud but she was sure the loud booming voice was Uncle James. She slid forward pushing herself up and Uncle James had driven his truck halfway in front of Wolfgang’s car and was standing with Daddy, Uncle Oz, Uncle Carl and Mickey. 

And they all had guns in their hands. 

“MIKAYLA” She heard the booming voice say, ya that was Uncle James, she put her hand up and waved. 

“DON’T MOVE UNTIL HE IS OUT OF THE CAR.” She heard. 

“Oh dear.” Wolfgang said.

“What are they doing?” She said and huffed. 

She leaned over Wolfgang and pulled the handle. 

“No Mikayla.” Wolfgang said. 

She crawled over him with her bag in her hand. She dropped her feet out and they hit the ground. She held out her hand and Wolfgang looked down at it. 

“MIKAYLA MOVE AWAY FROM THE CAR.” The big booming voice said. 

‘NO!” She called out. 

Wolfgang shifted his eyes to her and to the line of people with guns. 

“It’s alright.” Wolfgang said. “Go ahead.” 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, she pulled on his coat. 

“MIKAYLA!” She heard and that was Daddy’s voice. “GET AWAY FROM THE CAR.”

She lifted her hand and pulled down Wolfgang’s arm, he turned and stood up carefully and put his hand back up. Mikayla walked to the end of the big door and looked around it, they were all standing with guns pointed at Wolfgang. 

She stepped out with her bag in her hands. 

“HEY” She called out. “Put the guns down!” 

They all stared at her. 

“Please!” She said. 

They dropped them but still had them in their hands, she looked over at the house and Mommy was rushing down the stairs.

“Mommy!” She said bouncing. 

Mommy ran over the sidewalk and into the street through the line of people with guns, Uncle Carl caught Mommy’s arm and tried to hold her back, Mommy turned and punched him square in the face. 

“Ouch.” She said with a hiss. 

Mommy ran to her and grabbed her up, she wrapped her arms around her tight with her bag in her hand. 

“Oh God Mikayla!” Mommy said squishing her. 

“Mommy!” She said. 

“Are you OK?” Mommy said in a rush. “Did they hurt you?” 

Mommy pulled her face back and her eyes widened. 

“What is that?” Mommy shot out. 

“What?” She said. 

Mommy pushed a finger over her mouth. 

“Oh!” She said and giggled. “It’s chocolate.” 

Mommy kissed her cheek and held her head, Mikayla closed her eyes breathing her in. She opened her eyes and Daddy was there, she leaned out and his arms came around her, he lifted her into his arms and she felt safe. 

“Oh my sweet girl!” Daddy said holding her close, he swayed her back and forth and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Are you OK?” Daddy asked quietly. 

“Yes I’m fine Daddy.” She said. 

Daddy sniffed, she pulled back and Daddy’s eyes opened.

“Hi!” She said. 

“Hi!” Daddy said and sniffed smiling. 

“Oh my gosh I missed you!” She said looking at both of them, she wrapped her arm around Mommy’s neck and gave them both a big squeeze. 

Mickey was walking fast over to them.

“Dedushka!” She called out. 

Mickey held his arms out and she hugged him from Daddy’s arms. 

“Mikayla.” Mickey breathed out. 

He never called her that, he always called her Mickey G, he heard him sniff and she patted his back as he held her head, she closed her eyes and leaned into him, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. 

Mickey lifted his head and smiled at her with tears in his eyes. 

“You OK?” Mickey asked. 

She nodded and Mickey pulled her head into her shoulder lowering his head down over hers. 

“Is Milo OK?” She asked. 

“Ya.” Daddy said sniffing. 

“He’s OK.” Mickey said. 

She heard a tone in his voice that sounded like static and sat up narrowing her eyes. 

“Where is he?” She asked and saw Uncle James putting handcuffs on Wolfgang. 

“Uncle James!? She called out. “What are you doing?!” 

Mickey tried to hold her as she shoved herself forward, she dropped down to the ground with Daddy trying to grab at her. 

“Mikayla!” Mommy said and caught her arm. 

“He saved me.” She said. 

She pushed past Mommy and she heard Daddy behind her as she ran to Uncle James. 

She put her hand up. “STOP.” She said. 

“We just need to ask him some questions.” Uncle James said. 

“No!” She said and stomped her foot. 

“It’s OK little one.” Wolfgang said in Russian.

“No it’s not!” She snapped. 

Uncle James pulled Wolfgang to the SUV and she followed them running. 

“Please stop!” She said and started crying. 

Uncle James stopped by the SUV door. 

“HE SAVED ME!!” She said crying and waved her arms out. 

“Calm down Mikayla.” Mommy said softly. 

“NO!” She said shaking her head. 

“Mikayla.” Wolfgang said and she heard all his soft tones. 

She looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes. 

“You’re home now.” Wolfgang said. “It’s alright.”

“But..” She said. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Wolfgang said and tried to get up into the seat. 

“My hip doesn’t want to cooperate.” Wolfgang said.

She rushed forward and put her hand on his arm.

Wolfgang smiled down at her. “Thank you little one.” Wolfgang said in Russian. 

She gave him a gentle push as he got up into the seat and he smiled at her, Uncle James closed the door and she glared at him. 

‘You be nice to him!” She snapped.

“Mik..” Uncle James started. 

“NO!” She said. “You promise!!!”

She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips with her bag of donuts hanging over her skirt. 

“I promise.” Uncle James said and crouched down.

“You OK?” Uncle James said. 

She nodded and he tugged on the tie hanging down her chest, she felt Daddy’s hand on her shoulder and Mommy took her hand. 

“Ginny will be happy you’re safe.” Uncle James said. 

She sighed. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She said. “I’m really cranky”

Mommy and Daddy laughed sniffing. 

Uncle James smiled. “That’s OK.” 

Mikayla held her arm out and hugged him with her bag in her hand. 

“Alright.” Uncle James said and pulled back. “You have lots of people waiting to see you. I’ll be back.”

“K.” She said. “Be nice!’

“I will.” Uncle James said and stood up, he walked to the truck door and pulled it open, she watched the truck drive away and she saw Milo. He was running down the sidewalk and ran into the street past everyone. 

She ran to him smiling, he grabbed her up into his arms swinging her around and Mikayla’s eyes filled with happy tears. 

 

Daddy carried her into the emergency room, there were so many people. She rested on Daddy’s shoulder and they walked up to the glass. 

“Hi.” Daddy said to the lady. “Someone should have called, Mikayla Milkovich Gallagher.”

The ladies eyes went wide and she hit a button on her desk.

“Come in.” She said standing up. 

“Get a gurney.” The lady called out.

Everything moved really fast, people were all around her, someone took her from Daddy and put her on a rolling bed. 

They rolled her into a room, someone put a squeezy thing on her arm.

“Ow.” She said. 

Everyone called out numbers and someone held up a needle. 

“Whoa.” She said. 

The lady stuck the needle in her arm.

“OWWWW.” She called out and blinked back tears. 

“HEY” She heard Daddy say. 

“Step back” Someone said in a hard tone. 

“Ya no that’s not gonna happen.” Daddy said. 

“Sir.” She heard the lady say. “We need to work.” 

Someone pulled on her sweatshirt and lifted her up, they took off her sweatshirt and pulled at her shirt.

“No!” She called out.

“You need to take your clothes off sweetie.” She heard, and the lady did not mean it when she said sweetie. 

“No!” She said. 

Daddy glared at the lady and the lady sighed and said something about a kit.

“No! Absolutely not!” Mommy said. 

“Ma’am.” The not nice lady said. “It’s protocol.” 

“No.” Daddy said in a low scary voice. 

People talked around her about kits, they pulled at her and pushed her head around and her eyes filled with tears. 

“Daddy!” She called out. 

“I’m right here.” Daddy said taking her hand and glaring at the people around her. 

She sniffed and the tears fell. “I’m scared.” She said. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of sweetie.” She heard the not nice lady say. 

“You’re not nice and you don’t think I’m a sweetie.” She said crying. 

“Excuse me?” The not nice lady said. 

“That’s enough!” Mommy hissed out coming up beside Daddy. “You better back up bitch!” 

She saw the door open through her tears, she saw a very tall man with very dark hair walk into the room, he had glasses and wore a shiny pink tie neatly tucked in behind a white coat. 

He looked around the room and everyone went quiet, he walked through the room and everyone took a step back. 

“Hello.” He said to her and his voice was warm and kind. 

She sniffed. 

Someone tried to hand him a clipboard and he put his hand up, he smiled and she tried to smile back. He walked to a table and pulled out a tissue, he walked to the rolling bed and held it out to her. 

“Thank you.” She said taking the tissue and wiped her eyes. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. “Would you like to sit up?” 

She nodded and sat up pulling her legs in. 

“What’s your name?” He asked with a smile. “Or should I just call you Rainbow Bright?”

She smiled a watery smile. “That’d be OK.” She said.

“May I sit?” He asked waving his hand to the end of the bed. 

She nodded and wiped her nose with the tissue. 

He sat on the rolling bed and smiled at her, he had dark skin and warm brown eyes behind his glasses. 

“What’s your name?” She asked. 

“Doctor.” He said and she giggled. “That’s just my first name.” 

“How many last names do you have?” She asked. 

‘One.” He said. “How many do you have?” 

“Three.” She said and sniffed. 

“Whoa.” He said. “I guess I can tell you mine then.”

“OK.” She said and all the scared was gone. 

He sighed. “It’s long.”

“I bet mine is longer.” She said and smiled. 

“I’ll take that bet!” He said. “You ready?”

“Yep.” She said with a nod. 

“Digiambatista.” He said. 

“What?” She said tilting her head. 

He shrugged a shoulder up. “Yup.”

“Wow!” She said. “OK you win!”

He smiled and said. “Now you know why I go by Doctor D.”

“Smart.” She said with a nod. “Is that Italian?” 

“It’s Greek.” Dr. D. said. 

“Do you speak Greek?” She asked. 

“I do.” Dr. D said. 

“That’s like Italian.” She said in Italian.

“You speak Italian?” Dr. D said in Italian tilting his head. 

“Si.” She said. “My Nena speaks Italian and Mommy speaks Spanish.”

“You speak Spanish?” Dr. D said in Italian.

“It’s basically the same thing.” She said in Spanish waving a hand. 

“How many languages do you speak?” Dr. D asked. 

“Three.” She said in Italian. 

“What’s the third?” Dr. D asked. 

“Russian.” She said in English. 

“Wow.” Dr. D. said. 

“Ummm Mikayla?” Daddy said. 

“Ya?” She said looking up at him.

“You speak English too.” Daddy said with a bright smile nodding his head down. 

“Oh ya!” She said and giggled. 

She rolled her eyes and Daddy ran a hand over her back with a big smile on his face. 

“Four.” She said turning back to Dr. D blushing. 

Dr. D smiled and his eyes sparkled with laughter. 

“You want to hear something cool.” Dr. D asked. 

“Ya!” She said. 

He pulled at the stethoscope around his neck and held out the ear parts. 

“Put these in your ears.” Dr. D said. 

She held up her hand and he guided them to her ears, they went in and it sounded like she was under water.

Dr. D put the other end over her chest and she heard thumpity thump thump, thumpity thump thump, it sounded like hooves clomping. 

“Coool!” She said with a smile and almost couldn’t hear her own voice. 

Dr. D moved his mouth and she pulled out one side from her ear. 

“Huh?” She said. 

“Can I listen?” Dr. D asked with laughter in his voice. 

“Oh ya sure.” She said pulling them out of her ears, she guided them and helped put them into his ears. He squinted like he was listening hard, she giggled and he moved the heart part around her chest. He pulled it back and took out the ear pieces swinging it around his neck. 

“Did you know the heart beats over 80 times per minute?” Dr. D. said. 

“It does?” She said. 

“Uh huh.” Dr. D said. “You want to see something cool?”

“Yes!” She said smiling, he smiled and took out a little light from his pocket, he turned it on and handed it to her. 

Dr. D took off his glasses and pointed at his eye.

“Shine it in there.” Dr. D said. 

Mikayla leaned forward holding it up, the light went into his eyes and the black part in the middle got smaller. 

“Did you see it?” Dr. D asked. 

“Ya!” She said. “The black part shrunk.”

He put his glasses on and smiled. “The pupil contacts with light and more light goes into your eyes because they’re blue.”

“Wow.” She said and handed him the light and opened her eyes wide. 

“Thank you.” Dr. D said with a smile. He lifted the light and it flashed over both of her eyes. 

“Did they contract?” She asked. 

“Yep.” Dr. D said. 

“Good.” She said. 

Dr. D stood up and took down an instrument with a point, he sat back down and held it up. 

“This is an otoscope, it was made so doctors can look inside your ears.” 

“Ohhh.” She said. 

“I’d let you look in mine but they’re full of beans.” Dr. D said. 

She giggled. “No they’re not.”

“Really.” He said. “Would I lie to you Rainbow Bright?”

“Yes.” She said and Dr. D laughed. 

“She hears more than most kids.” Daddy said. 

“Really?” Dr. D said. “So you have super ears?”

She nodded and turned her head, she smiled at Mommy and she smiled down at her, she barely felt the tip go in her ear. 

“No beans.” Dr. D said. “Excellent.” 

She giggled and he took it out, he smiled as she turned her head the other way. 

She barely felt it again.

“Hmmm.” Dr. D said. “These are some magic ears.”

She turned her head back to front smiling. 

He smiled. “Does anything hurt?” He asked. 

She shook her head and stopped. 

“My back hurt a little.” She said. 

“OK.” He said and stood up. “I’m going to ask your mom to lift your shirt up so I can see your back OK Rainbow Bright?” 

She nodded leaning forward and she felt her shirt go up in the back. 

“You have a bruise on your back and a few scratches” Dr. D said.

She felt her shirt go down and Mommy rubbed her shoulder, Dr. D walked back in front of her. 

“Did you know that platelets, which are called red blood cells will stick together like glue and that’s what makes a scratch stop bleeding?” 

“No I didn’t know that!” She said. 

“They turn into a scab and underneath that new skin of forming.” Dr. D said as he sat down. 

“Really?!” She said. 

“And white blood cells will attack any infection that wants to get in there.” Dr. D. said. 

“So all the red blood cells and white blood cells work together.” She said. 

“Yeah!” Dr. D said. 

“Coooool!” She said. 

“I think so too.” Dr. D said. “Can you give me a high five?” Dr. D asked raising his hand, she lifted up and slapped his hand.

“Down low.” He said and put his hand down, she slapped his hand. He put both hands out, and she slapped them.

“Up high!” He said and she slapped them both. 

“Alright!” He said with a smile. 

“I’m going to ask you a few questions but if you get uncomfortable you just squeeze moms hand OK?”

“OK.” She said and Mommy’s hand came to hers. 

“Did anyone hurt you?” He asked in a kind voice. 

She shook her head. “The lady pulled me but I wasn’t hurt hurt.” She said. 

“Were you with them most of the time or some of the time?” He asked. 

“Some of the time.” She said. “They put me in a room and I was by myself the whole time.. sort of.”

“Sort of?” He asked.

“Wellll…” She said and put her finger up to her mouth. “I was alone but not alone.” 

One of Dr. D’s eyebrows went up. 

“It wasn’t the bad people.” She said. 

“Alright.” Dr. D said. “When you were sort of alone, did anyone try and hurt you?

“No, no one hurt me.” She said shaking her head.

Dr. D. pointed to the needle in her arm. “Do you want me to take that out?” He asked. 

“Yes please.” She said. 

“Dr. D.” Someone said and he turned his head, Mikayla saw his eyes flash. They turned back to her and they were kind again, he picked up yellow plastic gloves and a white square from the little table. 

“Let’s get this out so you can go home.” Dr. D said with smile leaning over, he put his gloves on and pulled off the tape carefully, he slid out the needle holding it down with a white square and she didn’t even feel it. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You’re very welcome Rainbow Bright!” Dr. D said holding the square on her arm. 

“We’re going to have to call her that from now on you know?” Daddy said with a smile. 

Dr. D smiled. “Another name!” He said. 

Mikayla looked at his coat and saw his very long last name, she leaned in when she saw his first name. 

“What does that say?” She said. 

Dr. D looked down. “That’s my first name.” He said shaking his head. “Like my last name wasn’t bad enough.” 

She bounced up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Oh.” He said. “OK.”

“You’re Eugene!” She said pulling back and opening her mouth wide. 

“Yes?!” He said holding his arms out under her arms.

“You’re my unicorn!!!” She said. 

Dr. D laughed and Mommy and Daddy giggled. 

“I am?” He said. 

She nodded hugely and hugged him again. 

“I’m a unicorn.” He said waving a hand up as she bounced back. 

Dr. D pushed the little square on her arm again. 

“Can you hold this down?” He asked. “I’m going to talk to your Mom and Dad for a second OK?

“OK Eugene!” She said putting her hand over the square smiling. 

 

Luke walked with the doctor and Lou to the door, he shook his head laughing and tears filled his eyes, he blinked and shoved a finger into them grabbing Lou’s hand when they stopped. 

‘She’s OK.” Dr. D said. “I see no head injury, no muscle damage, beside the bruise and minor abrasions on her back she’s totally fine.”

Luke let out a long breath. 

“I don’t believe anyone hurt her.” He said with his eyes on his, he nodded his head down and felt Lou’s hand tighten in his. 

“She has no problem telling the truth.” Dr. D said. 

Lou shook her head. “No we taught her to tell us if anyone touched her.” Lou said. 

“That’s good.” Dr. D said. “I’m glad she didn’t have to tell you that.”

Dr. D’s voice was pure and his brown eyes were honest. 

“Thank you!” Lou said. 

‘Yes thank you.” He said. 

“If there are any problems come back in, you can ask them to page me.” Dr. D said. 

“We’ll have Mikayla ask them to page you.” He said. 

Dr. D’s eyes sharpened as he smiled. 

“She’s a smart one.” Dr. D said. 

“Oh you don’t even know.” Lou said. 

Dr. D smiled and walked over to Mikayla, they followed him and Dr. D. looked down at Mikayla. 

“You can lift that up.” Dr. D said. 

Mikayla lifted the square.

“Excellent job!” Dr. D said. “You might have a little bruise but the red blood cells will rush right in and close that right up.”

“And the white blood cells will protect it.” Mikayla said. 

“That’s right.” Dr. D said and pulled out a bright colored band aid from his pocket, he put clean piece of gauze on her arm and put the band aid over it. Dr. D peeled off his gloves threw them away and picked up Mikayla’s sweatshirt in one motion. 

“Thank you Eugene.” She said with a bright smile as he held it out to her.

“You’re welcome Rainbow Bright!” Dr. D said as Mikayla took it.

Luke shook his head, he meant it when he had said they were going to have to call her that. 

“It was nice to meet you Mikayla.” Dr. D said.

Mikayla smiled putting her sweatshirt on. “You know my name.” Mikayla said.

Dr. D winked at her and Mikayla giggled. Luke walked to the stretcher and picked her up. 

“Let’s go home.” He said. 

Dr. D walked to the door and they followed him out, everyone stepped back when he came down the hall, he had no idea who he was but he was forever grateful to him for calming Mikayla down and making her exam almost fun.

He turned to them and he shook his hand. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“You’re very welcome.” Dr. D said. “Bye Rainbow Bright.” 

“Bye Eugene.” Mikayla said. 

Dr. D started down a hall and looked back over his shoulder, Dr. D lifted his leg and clomped down the hall with a wild whinnying sound. 

Mikayla giggled hysterically and his heart mended in his chest, he was taking his Rainbow Bright home. 

 

Milo sat on the love seat by the window and waited for Mikayla to come back from the hospital, he didn’t know how long it would take but he was sitting right here until she came home. He watched Matthew bang his little red drum with a car and smiled, the kid liked to hit things, maybe when he grew up a little he could be their drummer. 

He felt like he could breathe again and everyone was smiling and happy, everyone had crowded around Mikayla in the street and they had all kissed and hugged her picking her up. She kept looking down at him with sad eyes and he put his hand with the cast on it behind his back. All the searchers came back and it was a party in the street at 8AM. Mrs. Lombardi was crying wiping her eyes. Fiona was holding her and Mrs. Lombardi cried harder pulling her into her arms. 

People started asking Mikayla questions and Uncle Luke had cut them off, he had gently taken Mikayla from Mrs. Lombardi and told everyone that they were taking Mikayla to the hospital to get checked out before she talked to anybody. Mikayla was looking down at him from Uncle Luke’s arms, he smiled up at her. 

“I’m fine.” He said. 

Mikayla leaned away from Uncle Luke and he lowered her to the ground. Mikayla looked over his face and he saw the tears in her eyes.

“Aw geez.” He said widening his eyes. 

Mikayla sniffed and his heart broke, he lifted his hand to her arm and she hugged him lightly trying to not hurt him. 

“I’m sorry.” Mikayla said quietly. 

He leaned into her shoulder and rubbed her back. “I’m OK are YOU OK??” 

Mikayla lifted her head and nodded. 

“Good.” He said with a smile. 

Uncle Luke held his hand out and Mikayla took it, she started to walk away and she looked back at him, he smiled at her and nodded his head up. 

She nodded and turned back around, his eyes filled with tears and he saw a pink blur walking away. They had all came to Luke and Lou’s to eat and wait for Mikayla. Mrs. Lombardi had made soup and pasta and garlic bread, and even though it was really breakfast everyone had been up all night. She made breakfast for him and his parents, eggs sausage and bacon, lots of bacon. He drank about a half-gallon of orange juice and ate everything in sight. 

Everyone had cleaned up the kitchen and the searchers were all leaving to go home to sleep thanking Mrs. Lombardi on their way out. Heidi and Mandy gave them all big hugs on their way out and Mickey walked them to the door. 

“Call us later.” Heidi said. 

“I will!” Mickey said with a scowl “You’ve told me ten times.” 

“K!” Heidi said. “Get some sleep.”

“I will.” Mickey said and rolled his eyes when Heidi glared at him. 

Mickey nodded fast waving a hand out and Mandy smacked a kiss on his cheek. 

“Call us!” Mandy said.

Mickey’s eyes went wide. “What am I not speaking English?” Mickey shot out holding the door and waving an arm out. 

Mandy and Heidi laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes up shaking his head. 

“I love you.” Heidi said. 

“Ya ya.” Mickey said. “I love you too now get out!” 

Heidi and Mandy laughed and headed out the door, Mickey smiled at them and closed the door shaking his head. Mickey dropped down onto the couch opposite him and rubbed at his eyes. 

“You should get some sleep.” He said. 

Mickey lifted his hand up and shot him a dirty look. 

Milo smiled, Mickey smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“She looked OK.” He said. 

Mickey’s eyes came to his and he nodded. “Ya.” Mickey said.

He nodded and looked over his shoulder out the window, Heidi pulled her car away and he looked down the street, Uncle Luke’s car wasn’t coming. 

“It’s taking a long time.” He said turning back around. 

“Nah.” Mickey said waving his hand down. “It just feels that way.”

He watched Matthew beat the drum sitting back.

“You should get dressed.” Mickey said. 

He looked down at himself, he still had his pajama pants on, he had run out of his house after he heard the screeching tires and had opened the front door, his mother had grabbed Matthew up and rushed to the door. She had held him back when she saw all the guns, he had stayed with her standing in front of her and Matthew. He had smiled for the first time in a whole day when he saw Mikayla standing there with a bag in her hands glaring at the line of people with guns in their hands. 

He shook his head, he didn’t know what happened to Mikayla but he had never seen her act like that, she was sweet and shy and she didn’t like guns at all. 

He sighed out a breath and pushed his hand over his cast. 

“How’s your hand?” Mickey said.

He shrugged leaning forward, it hurt but not as bad as his eye. 

Mickey pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pulled one out. 

“You’re smoking too much.” He said. 

Mickey’s eyes widened as he lit the cigarette. “Hello! Fucking grown up here!” Mickey shot out grabbing the cigarette out of his mouth. 

Milo shrugged a shoulder up. “Just sayin’” He said. 

Mickey nodded and pushed at his eyes with one hand, he lifted the cigarette resting his elbow on his knee and took a drag. Milo watched him look down at it and lean forward, Mickey crushed it out in an ashtray and glanced over at him. 

“Shut up.” Mickey said and smiled. 

He smiled and looked out the window, he saw Uncle Luke’s car pulling into the driveway.

“They’re here!” He called out standing up. 

Mickey stood up and he rushed to the door Mickey came up behind him and he pulled the door open, Mikayla got out of the backseat and Luke got out of the drivers side and held out his hand, Aunt Lou came around the car and they all walked up the walkway. Mikayla smiled when she saw him and they all came in in a rush, he closed the door and Mrs. Lombardi was there and his Mom and Dad, Mom had Matthew on her hip and Mikayla smiled up at everyone. 

His mom held out her arm leaning over and Mikayla hugged her and kissed Matthew. 

“Hi Matthew!” Mikayla said. 

“Hi Kay-ya!” Matthew called out. “HI!” 

Uncle Luke and Lou took off their jackets and hung them up. 

“Do you want to take off your sweatshirt?” Aunt Lou said. 

Mikayla shook her head. 

“You must be hungry.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“She had donuts.” Uncle Luke said wrapping his arm over Mikayla’s shoulder. “And bagels.”

Everyone laughed, Mikayla still had her bag in her hand. 

“I’m still hungry.” Mikayla said. 

“I have soup or I can make you eggs.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Is it Zuppa?” Mikayla asked. 

Mrs. Lombardi nodded with a smile. Zuppa was Zuppa Toscana and it was Mikayla favorite. 

“I can smell it.” Mikayla said. 

“Come on.” Mrs. Lombardi said.

“Is that garlic bread?” Mikayla said. 

“Of course.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a bright smile leading Mikayla into the kitchen. 

“Oooooh.” Mikayla said sniffing and walking faster. 

They all followed them and he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and Mickey was looking down at him. Mickey tussled his hair and he smiled squinting his eyes and pushed at his arm. 

“You’re alright.” Mickey said. 

He nodded and followed everyone into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikayla sat in the chair and pushed her bag over the table, Nena rushed to the stove and Mommy put down a big plate of garlic bread in front of her. She took a piece and stuffed it onto her mouth, it was sooo good. She took another bite and Nena put a big bowl in front of her and handed her a spoon. 

“Thank you.” She said with her mouth full. 

She leaned forward and lifted a big spoonful of soup. 

“It’s hot.” Mommy said putting a glass of milk next to her bowl. She lifted her spoon and sipped, it was heavenly and it wasn’t too hot. She started eating and lifted the garlic bread and took a bite, she lifted the cup and took a long drink. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and ate more soup. 

“I’ll make you some eggs.” Nena said. 

She nodded and ate. 

“There’s leftover bacon.” Milo said.

She looked up and Milo was sitting next to her at the end of the table. 

“Bacon goes really well with pasta.” Milo said tilting his head. “Who knew?” 

“Bacon goes with everything?” Uncle Oz said. He was sitting with Auntie Sarah with Matthew on his lap. 

Mikayla smiled around her spoon. 

Mommy sat next to her and lifted a hand over her shoulder, Daddy sat across from her and Mickey sat at the other end of the table, she looked around at everyone and let out a long sigh. 

She lifted her spoon and scraped the bottom of the bowl, Nene was next to her and she picked the bowl up as she ate another piece of garlic bread. 

“Feel better?” Mommy asked running her hand over her shoulder. 

She nodded, her tummy felt all warm and Nena put a full bowl down and she picked up her spoon. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Nena put down bacon and she saw Milo reach over and take a few pieces. 

“So what happened?” Milo said shoving bacon into his mouth. 

“Milo!” Uncle Oz said. 

“What?” Milo said looking over at Uncle Oz. 

“Give her a minute.” Uncle Oz said in Russian with his eyes drilling into Milo. 

“It’s OK.” She said. 

Milo waved his bacon at Uncle Oz and smirked. Uncle Oz shook his head and smacked a hand on his forehead. 

“He’s gonna kill me.” Uncle Oz muttered in Russian. 

She laughed and Uncle Oz sighed and smiled at her, she knew he was just trying to make her smile. 

“It was a little scary at first.” She said and took a bite of soup. 

She looked up at Daddy and he crossed his arms, he looked different, he wasn’t smiling and laughing and he had a look in his eyes she had never seen. 

“Did they hurt you?” Daddy said. 

She knew she had already told Eugene that they didn’t but Daddy had a dark tone in his voice. 

“No.” She said. 

Daddy’s eyes cleared a little and flashed. 

“They didn’t Daddy.” She said clearly. 

Daddy leaned forward uncrossing his arms and leaned onto the table with one arm. 

“OK.” Daddy said and she could hear the relief in his voice. 

‘Huh that’s what that is.” She thought. ‘I can hear what he feels.’ 

“I was in a room.” She said. “An empty room.”

She looked up at Daddy and he nodded waving his hand in a circle, motioning her to go on. 

“It wasn’t dark but it was still scary.” She said and Mommy lifted a hand over her hair. 

“It was OK.” She said turning to Mommy. 

“It was?” Mommy said. 

“I started singing and someone started singing with me.” She said and took a big bite of garlic bread. 

“Who?” Daddy shot out. 

She stuffed her garlic bread into her cheek. “I heard a voice singing with me.” She said with her mouth full.

“It wasn’t the bad people.” She said and lifted her glass and took a drink. 

Daddy blinked and sat back looking over at Mickey, she looked over and Mickey’s eyes were on her. 

“What’d you sing?” Mickey asked in a soft voice. 

“Umm, Can't Fight the feeling, Everything, Somewhere Over the Rainbow…” She said and shoved bread in her mouth. “..the reggae one.” 

Mickey smiled and she smiled back at him. “I love that one.” She said with her mouth full

Daddy sat back and looked down at the table, she ate more soup and swallowed quickly. 

“I wasn’t scared anymore.” She said. 

Daddy’s eyes came to hers and he smiled a little.

“There were lots more songs.” She said. 

Nene brought over a plate of scrambled eggs. “Oh thank you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome angel.” Nena said in Italian and ran a hand over her cheek. 

She dug her spoon into the eggs and ate a big bite. 

“I was so worried.” She said as she chewed, she felt the tears in her eyes and looked over at Milo. 

Milo reached his hand out and put it over her arm, he smiled at her and all the sad went away. 

“I wanted to come home but the door was locked.” She said and ate her eggs. “I didn’t have a bobby pin.” 

“What?!” Uncle Oz shot out. 

She nodded and swallowed. “It was OK, there was a window. It was up high though.” 

“Whaat?!” Daddy said slowly. 

She nodded. “Ya and the window wasn’t locked.”

Daddy held up a hand and blinked widening his eyes. 

“Mikayla.” Mommy said and she looked up at her. “Are you saying you went out the window?” 

“Ya.” She said. 

“And was it like our house?” Mommy said. “On the ground.”

She shook her head

“Holy shit!” Milo said. 

“Oh my GOD?” Daddy shot out. “Was it night?” 

She nodded and stopped when Daddy shot up out of the chair and walked around the table fast. Daddy held his hand over his mouth and walked around the kitchen. 

“My five year old went out a window.” Daddy said pushing his hand over his mouth and she could hear fear in his voice. 

“What floor was it?” Milo asked. 

“Out a window!” Daddy said and huffed he turned fast and walked to the counter. 

“I don’t know.” She said carefully. 

“My daughter climbed out a window.” Daddy said pacing. “Alone! In the dark!” Daddy hissed. 

“Luke.” Mommy said. Daddy looked down and stopped, his eyes were wide and he shook his head hard. 

“Mikayla.” Mommy said. “You were so brave.”

She looked up at her and shook her head. 

“Yes you are.” Mommy said holding her hand. 

“Seriously.” Milo said. “That’s awesome!” 

Mickey nodded. “You came home by yourself!” Mickey said. “We’re out there looking and you’re on your way home.”

“I wasn’t scared.” She said. “Well a little but I wasn’t alone.”

“You weren’t?” Daddy asked. 

She shook her head. “The quieter it got the more I could hear him, he told me what to do, that I needed to be very careful but there was an empty apartment right across the ledge.” She said. 

“Are you serious?” Milo said. 

She turned to him and his eyes were wide, she nodded and ate a bite of eggs. 

“He said that the bad people were sleeping.” She said. “I went out and..oh I put my hood up.” She said smiling at Nena who was sitting next to Milo. 

“Good girl.” Nena said and smiled. 

“I wasn’t cold at all.” She said. “That window was easier, it opened right up.”

She heard Daddy behind her and she looked over her shoulder, he pulled down a big glass and a bottle of wine. Nena stood up and walked to him, she took down another glass. 

“Pour me one.” Mommy said. 

“Let’s all drink.” Mickey said and stood up. 

“Me too?” Milo said. 

“No.” Uncle Oz said. 

“Aw.” Milo said lifting his arm and leaning on it. Daddy put a big glass in front of Mommy and sat next to her putting the bottle down between them, he took long gulps and Mommy took a big drink. 

“I went in the window.” She said. “I was fine.”

Mickey put a beer in front of Uncle Oz and Nena put a glass of wine in front of Aunt Sarah, they all drank staring at her. Mickey sat where Daddy was before and drank. 

“Annywaaay.” She said darting her eyes around to each of them. “I wasn’t cold at all and the warmth was leading me.”

“You weren’t dreaming?” Mickey said. 

“Obviously not.” Aunt Sarah said with a smile. “She’s here.”

Mickey smiled at her and nodded. 

“I was tired but he said I couldn’t leave yet.” She said. 

“Why?” Milo said. 

She shrugged. Daddy sat back looking across the table at Mickey and took a drink of wine. 

“Did you really swear at Mr. Grover and get detention?” She asked. 

Daddy’s glass went out and he spit out his wine. She heard what sounded like an explosion of laughter come from Mickey and Uncle Oz. 

“Nu uh!” Milo said with wide eyes. 

“Yep he did.” Mickey said laughing. 

“What the..?” Daddy said and wiped wine from his chin staring at her. 

“Did you really kick Mickey’s butt?” She asked. 

Daddy nodded with a smirk and lifted his wine.

“Who told you that?” Mickey shot out. 

“Guess.” Uncle Oz said sitting back laughing. 

“No he did not kick my ass.” Mickey said narrowing his eyes. “I let him.”

“That’s what Ian said you’d say.” She said and picked up more eggs, everyone laughed as she shoved the spoon in her mouth and Mickey shook his head lifting his hand to his chin scowling. 

“He’s a liar.” Mickey said. 

“Uh huh.” She said with smile. 

“Alright.” Mickey said waving his hand out from under his chin. “Then what happened?” 

“I think I fell asleep BUT I woke up and Ian was there!” She said widening her eyes and smiling. 

“Ya?” Milo said. 

“He was huh?” Mickey said leaning forward over his arms. 

She nodded and ate her eggs. “I woke up..” She said with her mouth full and swallowed quickly. 

“And it was my BIRTHDAY!” She said. 

“I had on a pretty nightgown and you were there.” She said pointing her spoon at Mickey.

“Oh ya?” Mickey said. 

“Mm hm and there was a huge tree in the living room and you were mad it was so big…” 

Mickey laughed.

….but Ian shrunk it a little.” She said nodding her head up and down. 

Mickey laughed and she heard Daddy laugh quietly, she looked over and he was watching her, he blinked his eyes fast and ran his finger over his wine glass, he was holding Mommy’s hand. Mommy smiled down at her wiping her eyes quickly. 

“Then what happened?” Mommy asked. 

“THEN we went outside and we were on the BEACH!!! All of us, and Daddy dunked me, Milo was being mean but I shoved him in the water.”

“Hey!” Milo said. 

She looked over at Milo. “You called me Ick.” She said. 

“Oh OK.” Milo said. 

Everyone laughed and Nena stood up smiling and walked to the stove. 

“We ran around and played poker and Mommy wasn’t even mad.” She said with wide eyes.

“I wasn’t?” Mommy said. 

Mikayla shook her head. Nena put a plate of pasta down and put a fork next to the plate. 

“Ohhh yum.” She said and shoved her fork in the plate of pasta, she twirled her fork like Nena taught her. 

“We ate ice cream and Mr. Grover had on socks and shoes.” She said and stuffed pasta in her mouth chewing while everyone laughed. 

“But then..” She said and held up a hand.

Everyone stopped and she looked at each of them. 

“We went inside and there in the living room was my birthday and Christmas present….” She paused. 

“A RAINBOW UNICORN!!” She said and opened her mouth wide looking around at them. 

They all laughed and Matthew opened his eyes wide open and let out a big gasp. 

“Uh huh.” She said to Matthew. “Serious!” 

“A unicorn!” Milo shot out laughing. 

She nodded slowly. “A RAINBOW unicorn." She said with wide eyes. 

Milo laughed hysterically leaning over the table. 

“Oh my gosh.” Aunt Sarah said with a smile and wiped her eyes.

“A fucking unicorn?!” Mickey said with a bright smile. 

“That’s what you said!” She said nodding her head once. 

Mickey laughed and sat back, his deep laugh rumbled through her and she heard his happiness. 

“And you got a Les Paul guitar.” She said to Milo.

Milo shot up straight in his seat. “I did?!” Milo said. 

“Yup AND it was red!” 

“Cooool!” Milo said. “Can I have a real one?” 

“No.” Uncle Oz said quickly 

Milo tsked but smiled turning back to her. 

“Matthew got tons of toys.” She said. “A huge pile!” 

“Then what happened?” Milo asked smiling. 

“Then my unicorn told me his name.” She said and whipped her hand over her mouth. “Oh I wasn’t supposed to tell.”

“Why not?” Mommy said laughing. 

She shrugged and lowered her hand. “Ian said.”

“Oh.” Mommy said nodding. “OK.”

“His name was Eugene.” Daddy said. 

She nodded and Milo giggled dropping his head to his arm. 

“Then Ian and Nena cooked a biiiiig dinner.” She said smiling at Nena.

“I would love that.” Nena said with a soft smile.

“You both had so much fun cooking! There was food everywhere.” She said waving her hand through the air. 

“Then we ate and talked and there were cookies and cakes.” She sighed. “It was the best." 

Mickey shook his head and waved a hand up smiling. 

“Then Ian took my hand and we went upstairs and my unicorn came with us.” She said. 

“Of course.” Aunt Sarah said. She smiled at her and Aunt Sarah smiled back at her. 

“Ian tucked me in and told me to remember to remember.” She said. 

“Remember what?” Daddy asked quietly.

Mikayla looked over at him and he looked so sad, she stood up and walked around Mommy, Daddy lifted his arm out and she pulled herself up into Daddy’s lap as he lifted her. 

“He told me to listen with my heart.” She said. 

Daddy’s eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t be sad.” She said and hugged him. 

Daddy held her close. “I’m not sad, these are happy tears.” Daddy said. 

She pulled her head back. “Ian said that!” She said.

Daddy smiled and she nodded with a smile. 

“What else did he say?” Daddy asked. 

“I had to remember who I am.” She said. 

Daddy’s face scrunched up. 

“I don’t know why he said that.” She said. 

“Oh AND he’s Abuelo!” 

Mommy laughed and she turned to her. 

“Abuelo?” Mommy said and Daddy laughed. 

“What’s that?” Mickey asked. 

“Grandpa in Spanish.” Mommy said with a laugh. 

Mickey waved a hand up and around with a sharp smile. 

“Ya cuz a red haired green eyed white dude is an Abuelo! Makes sense!” Mickey said. 

They all laughed and she nodded turning around sideways on Daddy’s lap. 

“He liked that best.” She said. 

“Of course he did.” Mickey said and smirked smiling. 

“Then what happened?” Uncle Oz said with a smile waving his beer. 

“Then I woke up…” She lifted a finger to her mouth. “..I think, and I listened hard. I heard buzzing but I didn’t hear him.”

Daddy’s arms tightened around her. 

“But he was there.” She said. “I just had to listen.”

Daddy smiled down at her.

“Then he told me it was time to come home but I had to wait until he said go.” She said. 

Everyone stared at her as she looked around the table. 

“Why did you have to wait?” Milo asked. 

“I didn’t know but he said.” She said. 

Milo nodded slowly. 

“I went into the hall and it was very bright and the lights were buzzing.” She said. “I listened and heard footsteps, I hid but the footsteps didn’t sound like the bad peoples.”

“You could tell the difference?” Daddy said. 

“Ya!” She said. “I don’t know how.”

“Cuz you’re Luke’s kid.” Mickey said. “That’s why!”

“You can hear that too?” She asked looking up at Daddy.

“Ya but I couldn’t tell people footsteps until I was way older than you!” Daddy said. 

“Fuckin’ genius.” Mickey said and slammed his beer on the table.

“Right?!” Luke said looking around the table and they all nodded. 

“Holy shit.” Daddy said staring down at her. 

”Abuelo was there.” She said. “I didn’t hear him but I felt all warm inside.”

Daddy smiled softly and she put her hand over his and he curled it under hers. 

“Then I heard knocking and I looked around the corner.” She said. “A man was there and he turned his head just when I stuck my head out, I tried to hide but I think he saw me. I was a little scared but I remembered what Abuelo said. I listened when he said hello and I heard a soft flute.” 

“You did?” Luke said. “Of course you did!” Daddy said with a big smile and hugged her. 

“So brave!” Nena said in Italian. 

“I knew he was nice but I didn’t know what to say. He asked if I lived there and offered me donuts but then he said he shouldn’t because I shouldn’t take anything from a stranger.” She said. 

Mommy’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Happy tears.” Mommy said as they fell down her cheeks. 

“Oh OK.” She said smiling. 

“Then..?” Mommy said. 

“Then he spoke Russian!!” She called out with a smile nodding. “And I knew I could trust him.” 

Uncle Oz nodded and winked at her taking a drink of his beer. 

“He asked my name and I remembered what Abuelo said.” She said. “I told him my name and all of it too.” 

“All of it?” Mickey said.

“That takes like an hour.” Milo said.

She nodded. “But he got upset. We walked down the hall FAST! He picked me up and put his coat around me, he put me in his big car…”

“Did you see it?” She asked turning to Milo.

“Ya!” Milo said. “SO cool.”

“Right!” She said. 

“Came home in style.” Mickey said sitting back waving a hand up. 

“That’s it.” She said. “Oh and the donuts.”

“Right!” Daddy said laughing and pulled her in, she hugged him and she didn’t hear the dark tone in his voice anymore. 

“You’re a bad ass Mickey G.” Mickey said pointing his beer at her. 

She smiled and blushed. 

“Tough as nails.” Uncle Oz said. 

“Wow.” Milo said. “Seriously how many floors was it?”

“Milo!?” Aunt Sarah called out. 

She giggled and Milo waved his hand up scowling and Daddy held her close swaying her back and forth. 

 

Luke stood by the closed bathroom door leaning against it and Mikayla was in the bathtub surrounded by a mountain of bubbles, she scrubbed her fingers into her hair for the second time and Lou scrubbed with her. 

“Oh that feels so good!” Mikayla said with her eyes closed. 

Mikayla closed her eyes putting her head back and Lou pulled out the faucet, she hit the button and the spray shot out over Mikayla’s hair, she pushed her hands back and the shampoo bubbles ran down her back and shoulders. Lou waved the sprayer back and forth and Mikayla lifted her hair in the back, Lou sprayed and ran her hand over her hair pulling it gently. 

Mikayla picked up the soap and pushed it over the cloth, she lifted the cloth over her face an over her neck, she scrubbed her arms and lifted her foot out of the water. 

“My feet feel yucky.” Mikayla said. 

Mikayla scrubbed her foot and between her toes. Lou took another cloth and gently washed Mikayla’s back, Luke stepped forward and walked over to the other side of the bathroom, he saw Mikayla’s little back and the scratches Dr. D had told them about, his blood boiled and he saw Lou looking up at him. 

‘She’s OK.’ Lou’s eyes said. 

He nodded his head down and leaned against the sink, he watched Mikayla lift her other foot out and clean it with a scowl. 

“Sooo yuck.” Mikayla said. 

Mikayla washed everywhere and Luke saw her eyes light up. 

“Better.” Mikayla said sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes, she plugged her nose and went under the bubbles. 

Lou laughed and Mikayla stayed under for a few seconds and came out in a rush, she pulled the faucet out and lifted it over her head. 

“Rinse cycle.” Mikayla said with a big smile blinking water out of her eyes.

“Oh I forgot!” Mikayla said and lowered the faucet. “There were fireworks.”

“Where?” He asked with a smile “In the kitchen?” 

Mikayla laughed throwing her head back and his heart spilled over into his chest. 

“No silly! Outside on the beach.” Mikayla said and shook her head rolling her eyes smiling. 

“Oh right.” He said and a picture of her sitting with Ian came to her, she was sitting in a purple bathing suit and Ian was holding her hand as her face lit up with color. 

He felt his heart ache and it tore. He took a breath and everything that could have happened to her rushed through his head. 

His eyes filled with hot tears and he looked away standing up straight, he walked to Lou and leaned over, he felt her hand come to his and kissed her softly, he let out a long breath and stood up straight. Lou’s hand stayed in his and he walked toward the door and he felt her gently tug on his hand. 

“I’ll be back.” He said. He gave Lou’s hand a squeeze and let it go.

He smiled at Mikayla. “Don’t get lost in the bubbles!” He said and tilted his head pointing at her. 

“I won’t.” Mikayla said and lifted a handful of bubbles and lowered them back down into the water. 

He smiled and turned to the door, his chest started heaving and his hands started to shake, he held the wall and took deep breaths, he walked down the stairs and stopped, his knees started to buckle, he pushed himself down the stairs and turned around the corner, the tears came fast and hard.

Everything pushed at him, the terror, the pain, the thought of never seeing Mikayla again, it all came rushing at him and he slammed the door of the music room and fell against the wall, he lifted his hand to his head and slid down to the floor sobbing. 

His sobs rang out and echoed in the room, he held his head and he saw Ian with Mikayla smiling down at her, he saw Ian sitting next to her with his arm around her. He cried and felt his heart breaking, he hadn’t believed, he was so angry he had forgotten who his father was. 

He felt arms around him and leaned into them, Mickey’s arms came around him and he held his shirt tight in his grip. He shook hard against Mickey and Mickey held him in his strong arms. 

“She’s OK.” Mickey said. 

He sobbed into his shoulder. 

“She’s alright.” Mickey said and lifted a hand to his head. 

“She’s home.” Mickey said. 

Mickey repeated himself over and over while he shook. He slowly stopped shaking and Mickey ran his hand over his back, he took shuddering breathes and felt the pressure lessen.

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

Mickey held his head. 

“For what I said.” He said. 

Mickey patted his head. “Shhh.” Mickey said. 

“No.” He said sitting up, he wiped his eyes and looked at Mickey. “I was an asshole.” 

“Yep.” Mickey said. 

Luke laughed a watery laugh and Mickey shrugged a shoulder up “You were.”

He sniffed and pushed his wrist under his nose. “I was so angry.” He said shaking his head. 

“I get it.” Mickey said. “Ian might be pissed at you though.”

“You think so?” He said with a little smile.

Luke glanced up at him and Mickey was nodding his head around. 

“Oh ya.” Mickey said. 

“Hmph.” He murmured. “How long ya think?” 

“I don’t know man.” Mickey said. “He’s got a pretty good temper.”

Luke nodded and pushed his fingers under his glasses into his eyes. 

“He was there.” He said and took a big breath. “The whole time.” 

Mickey was quiet. 

“He sang with her.” He said and sniffed dropping his hands, his eyes filled and he pushed a hand over his knee. 

“He helped her.” He said. “He made her feel safe.” 

He waved his arms out wide. “He got her a unicorn!!” He shot out. 

“A rainbow unicorn.” Mickey said with a smirk. 

“Yaaaa!” He said turning to Mickey with wide eyes. Mickey waved a hand up with his mouth open. 

“Don’t ask me where he gets this shit.” Mickey said.

Luke laughed and lifted his knees up in front of him. 

“She wasn’t scared at all.” He said. 

“Nope.” Mickey said looking down. 

Luke looked down and he was looking down at his wedding ring. 

“Did you know?” He asked. 

Mickey waited a beat and shook his head. “I can like... feel him all the time and I couldn’t while she was gone.” Mickey said. 

Luke put his head back on the wall. 

“I thought I couldn’t because I was bullshit.” Mickey said. 

Luke nodded. “Me too.” He said.

Mickey turned to him. “Ya?” Mickey said.

“I could hear her singing but I thought it was my imagination.” He said. 

Mickey smiled and nodded looking back down at his hand. 

“He was there.” He said looking across the room. 

“He was.” Mickey said. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh and Luke turned his head. 

“A rainbow FUCKING unicorn!!” Mickey said with a bright smile and his eyes lit up. 

“Named Eugene!” He said with a laugh. 

Mickey waved a hand up with a giggle, Luke laughed harder and Mickey laughed leaning forward, they giggled and Luke felt tears of laughter fill his eyes. 

“Ohhh man.” Mickey said and pushed his fingers into his eyes and let out another giggle. 

“There were fireworks.” He said.

Mickey turned to him and he nodded. Mickey giggled and shook his head. 

Luke smiled and pushed his hands under his glasses. “I can’t believe she went out a window!” He said. 

“No fucking shit!” Mickey said. “Fuck!”

He shook his head with his head in his hands. 

“Man she’s like you.” Mickey said. 

“No.” He said lifting his head. 

“Oh ya.” Mickey said. 

“That’s all Lou.” He said. 

Mickey’s head went back and he scowled at him. 

“Ya OK?! You didn’t walk out of the house at what was it?? 2 am? Into the freezing winter to get your fucking violin!?” Mickey said. 

Luke smiled and leaned on his hand. 

“Nah, that wasn’t you!” Mickey said. “Oh no!”

Luke laughed and lowered his hand from his mouth. “I was 13.”

“You were this big!” Mickey said putting his hand out flat into the air. 

Luke snorted out a laugh and heard a car, he focused his hearing and pushed himself up.

“What?” Mickey said. 

“James is here.” He said and put his hand out. Mickey took his hand and he pulled him up.

“Oooph.” Mickey said as he got up. 

“You alright old man?” He asked. 

“Oh fuck you very much!” Mickey said as he stood up straight. “I can still kick your ass kid.”

“HA!” He shot out. “You keep tellin’ yourself that.”

Mickey smirked and he lifted a hand and pulled him in, he hugged Mickey and Mickey tapped his head.

“Punk.” Mickey said. 

“Jerk.” He said. 

Mickey laughed and he pulled away, Mickey patted his back and he dropped his hand as they headed for the door. He opened it and heard voices in the living room, he came into the living room and saw James and Mr. Slenovich standing by the door, Oz and Sarah were standing with him and Mrs. Lombardi hugged Mr. Slenovich hard. 

“Oh.” Mr. Slenovich said. “Hello.”

“I’m sorry.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “I know you don’t know me but Mikayla told us what you did.” 

Mr. Slenovich patted her back and his eyes came to his. Mrs. Lombardi let him go and he walked through the living room to him. 

“I don’t know how to thank you.” He said quietly holding his hand out. 

Mr. Slenovich shook his hand and dropped his eyes to the floor. 

“Have you met everyone?” He said waving his arms out. Mr. Slenovich looked around with a shy smile. 

“This is my brother Oz and his wife Sarah.” He said lifting and arm to Sarah’s. “Milo, Mikayla’s cousin.” 

Sarah rushed forward and kissed Mr. Slenovich on the cheek. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said with tears in her eyes. 

Mr. Slenovich blushed and looked back at the floor. 

“You better get used to it.” Mickey said with a smile. “You’re gonna get a lot of that.”

Mr. Slenovich lifted his eyes to Mickey. 

“You know my dad.” He said with a smile. 

“Hey.” Mickey said putting his hand out. 

Mr. Slenovich shook his hand and Mickey smiled. 

“You’ve met Mrs. Lombardi.” He said with a bright smile lifting his eyebrows. 

“Maria, please.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Maria.” Mr. Slenovich said with a nod. 

“And that’s little Matthew.” He said as Matthew toddled around them. 

Mr. Slenovich smiled down at Matthew and he kept toddling in the other direction. Milo went after him and picked him up.

“Come say hi.” Milo said to Matthew walking back with him. 

“Hi!” Matthew said. 

“Hello Matthew.” Mr. Slenovich said and Matthew smiled up at him. 

“Who er you?” Matthew said.

Everyone laughed and Mr. Slenovich smiled at Matthew with kind eyes. 

“My name is Wolfgang.” Mr. Slenovich said. 

“What?” Milo said. Sarah giggled and Oz said. “Cool name.”

“Thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

“Like a wolf.” Milo said. 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said. 

“Cool.” Milo said. 

“Let me take your coat.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Oh no I’m not staying.” Wolfgang said. “I came to get my car.” 

“What?” He shot out. “You’re not leaving.”

“Oh no!” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“You’re stayin’” Mickey said. 

Wolfgang’s eyes darted around and Luke stepped forward. 

“Please.” He said. “I know Lou wants to meet you and you can’t leave without seeing Mikayla.”

“No way man.” Milo said. “She’ll kill us.”

Luke laughed and they all nodded. Wolfgang’s eyes went soft and he nodded.

Mrs. Lombardi or ‘Maria’ as she asked Wolfgang to call her held out her hands and he slipped out of his coat. 

“Would you like some soup?” Mrs. Lombardi asked. 

“Or pasta?” Sarah said. 

“Or eggs?” He said. 

“Or bacon?” Milo said. 

“Juice?” Matthew said. 

They giggled and Wolfgang smiled. Mrs. Lombardi hung his coat up and Luke tilted his head, there was a little sparkle in her eye and it was a different kind of sparkle. 

“James you must be hungry.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Yes I am.” James said. 

Mrs. Lombardi smiled and they turned toward the kitchen, he heard little feet coming down the upstairs hall. He smiled and waited, Mikayla came into sight with her hair back in a braid and fuzzy pajama pants, she had on fleece sweatshirt and her pink fuzzy slippers. 

Mikayla’s eyes lit up when she saw Wolfgang. 

“Wolfgang!” She called out and happiness rang through her voice. 

She ran down the stairs smiling and ran up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. 

“Are you OK?” Mikayla said and looked up at him. “How’s your hip? Was Uncle James nice?”

“Yes.” Wolfgang said with a smile. “My hip is fine little one.”

“Were you nice?” Mikayla said looking way up at James. 

James nodded.

“Mm.” Mikayla said narrowing her eyes. 

James snorted out a laugh and he laughed shaking his head.

“Did you apologize?” Mikayla asked. 

“Yes.” James said.

“Daddy?” Mikayla said. 

“Huh?” He said. 

Mikayla waved her hand up with her eyes wide. 

“I am sorry we thought you had anything to do with Mikayla being taken.” He said. 

“And…?” Mikayla said. 

“And?” He said lifting his hands out. 

“You’re sorry for pointing a gun at him!?” Mikayla said and everyone giggled. 

Luke let out a long breath. “I’m sorry I pointed a gun at you.” He said. 

Mikayla looked up at Oz. 

“Sorry man.” Oz said holding a hand out and Wolfgang shook it. 

“I understand.” Wolfgang said. 

“He understands!” He said waving his arms out. 

“Daddy!” Mikayla said. 

He sighed. “Alright, you’re right.” 

Mickey stood quietly and Mikayla looked up at him. 

“Someone takes my grandkid, I’m gonna point a gun at someone!” Mickey said. 

They all laughed and Luke nodded his head around. 

“But not at you man.” Mickey said with a smile. 

“That’s fair.” He said and Mikayla nodded. 

He heard Lou coming down the stairs and looked up, she saw Mikayla turning and taking Wolfgang’s hand. 

“Oh my gosh!” Lou said and ran down the stairs lifting her arms out. “Thank you!” 

Lou ran to Wolfgang and hugged him around the neck, she cried and Wolfgang patted her back. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Lou said and pulled back, she half sobbed half laughed and pulled him back in. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Lou said. 

“You’re welcome.” Wolfgang said and Luke saw his eyes fill with tears. 

“Oh I’m Lou!” She said pulling back. 

“My mommy.” Mikayla said smiling. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Lou said grabbing his other hand. “Are you hungry? We have everything!”

“There’s a donut left.” Mikayla said. 

“Umm no.” Milo said. “I ate the last one.” 

Lou giggled and sniffed. 

Mikayla pulled Wolfgang’s’ hand. “Come on, Nena is the best cook.” Mikayla said leading him into the kitchen. 

Mikayla pulled him to a chair. “Here, sit by me.” Mikayla said. 

“OK.” Wolfgang said and sat down, Mikayla rushed to the counter and pulled down the plate of garlic bread, it was a whirlwind of motion while everyone put plate after plate on the table and Mrs. Lombardi put a large glass of wine in front of Wolfgang. Mickey put a beer in front of James with one in his hand. Luke poured himself wine and brought the bottle over to the table. 

“Thank you.” Wolfgang said after every plate and dish.

“Too much?” He said with a smile as he pulled a chair out and sat across from him. Wolfgang looked up and smiled a shy smile. 

“Oh wooohoo.” James said as Mrs. Lombardi put a big bowl in front of him. “Man that smells good, thanks.”

“It is good.” Mikayla said from the refrigerator. “Wolfgang would you like some milk?” 

“No thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

“Uncle James?” Mikayla said. 

“No thanks hon.” James said and lifted his spoon and his eyes rolled when he tasted it. 

“Vodka?” Oz said and he snorted out a laugh. 

“Please.” Wolfgang said and he giggled, Oz opened the freezer over Mikayla’s head and pulled out a bottle. 

“Huuh?” Oz said holding it up. “The good stuff.” Oz said in Russian. 

Wolfgang smiled and nodded. Oz poured him a shot and sat down next to Sarah putting the bottle on the table. Mrs. Lombardi lowered a bowl of soup in front of Wolfgang and sat down next to him. 

“This is wonderful.” Wolfgang said. “Thank you.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet!” Sarah said. 

Wolfgang smiled and Mikayla slid into the chair next to him with a glass of milk in her hand. 

Wolfgang tried the soup and nodded. “Very good.” Wolfgang said. 

“Told you.” Mikayla said with a smile and drank her milk. 

Lou was next to him and he felt her hand tighten in his, he looked up and her eyes were filling with tears. 

“Happy tears?” He asked. 

Her gold eyes came to his and she smiled. 

“I ate and ate and ate.” Mikayla said leaning back in the chair and letting her arms fall to the side. 

Wolfgang smiled at her. 

“Those were the best donuts ever!” Mikayla said. 

“Ya!” Milo said. 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said and wiped his mouth carefully. “They’re quite good.”

“Where did you get them?” Mrs. Lombardi asked. Luke heard her tone and smiled drinking his wine. ‘Maria’ was smitten.

“A donut shop on Michigan Avenue.” Wolfgang said. 

“We have to go there.” Mikayla said and he nodded. 

Wolfgang ate his soup quietly and Luke looked over at James, he saw his look and James nodded. Luke wrapped his arm around Lou and pulled her in closer and James put down his spoon. 

“The bad people are in jail.” James said looking at Mikayla. 

Lou whipped her head around. “Wait!” Lou shot out. “You got them! Already!?”

James nodded and put his elbows up on the table. 

“Wolfgang told us where Mikayla pointed.” James said. “Carl picked them up while we were on our way here.” 

Luke looked across the table and Wolfgang was looking down at his soup. 

“What?” Milo said. “She was bad ass ANNND she caught them!”

Mikayla giggled. “No Wolfgang did!”

Mikayla smiled up at Wolfgang and he smiled down at her. 

“You told me.” Wolfgang said. “I just told them.”

“Noooo.” Mikayla said shaking her head. 

Luke agreed, he had no idea what to say to this man who had saved his daughter and helped catch the people who took her. 

“Who was it?” Mickey said with venom in his voice. 

Luke looked at James, he shook his head once. 

“Was it someone that knows us?” Lou said. 

“You’re not in any danger.” James said. 

“They won’t hurt you again.” He said to Mikayla. 

“They’re in jail.” Mikayla said. “That’s all that matters.”

“There’s soup and garlic bread.” James said and shoved bread into his mouth. “We can talk about that later.” 

Mickey looked over at him and his eyes narrowed but he sat back and didn’t ask any more questions. 

“Why were you there?” Lou asked Wolfgang. 

“I have a daughter, she’s a little older than you and I was going to see her.” Wolfgang said. 

“Ohhhhh.” Mikayla said and took a drink of milk. 

“She lives there?” Sarah asked as Matthew slapped her hand that she held out in the air. 

Wolfgang lifted his spoon and stopped. “I don’t know.” Wolfgang said. 

Luke heard a ring of sadness in his voice. 

“She was there?” He asked. 

“She wasn’t no.” Wolfgang said and put his spoon on the table. “She had called me the night before and asked me to come and get her.”

“She..” Wolfgang said and stopped. “She’s had some troubles.” 

“I’m sorry.” Lou said beside him. 

Mikayla put her hand on Wolfgang’s arm and Wolfgang lifted his hand over hers and smiled at her. 

“She called me last night and asked me to pick her up this morning.” Wolfgang said looking back at him “She wasn’t there.” 

Mikayla patted his arm. Luke heart squeezed, he was such a nice man and it sucked he had to go through that. 

“And I saw a little blue eye.” Wolfgang said. 

They all laughed and Mikayla blushed. 

“I thought the dementia was starting.” Wolfgang said. 

Mikayla giggled and they laughed. 

“Then she popped her head out!” Wolfgang said. Mikayla put her head down and Milo pushed at her shoulder. 

Wolfgang smiled brightly picking up his spoon and started eating again. 

“OK so nobody flip out.” Milo said looking around. “But can I ask a question?” 

“NO!” Sarah, Lou and Oz said at the same time. 

“OK.” Milo said and crossed his arms. ”Jeez.” 

Mikayla giggled and Wolfgang looked around with confused eyes. Oz and Sarah shook their heads. 

What floor she was on didn’t matter, she could have… he stopped his mind and lifted a hand under his glasses. 

“She’s home and she’s safe.” He said and lifted his head. Mikayla was looking at him. 

“I told you Daddy, I wasn’t scared.” Mikayla said. 

“I know.” He said. “But I was.”

“I was too.” Lou said. 

“We were all scared.” Sarah said leaning over to Mikayla and taking her hand. 

“Someone you love being lost is scary.” Wolfgang said in a kind voice to Mikayla. 

Mikayla nodded up at Wolfgang. 

“But you’re not lost now little one.” Wolfgang said in Russian. 

“Thanks to you.” He said with a smile. 

Wolfgang blushed and smiled his shy smile. 

Mrs. Lombardi kept feeding James and Wolfgang until they lifted their hands in surrender. 

“Thank you Mrs. Lombardi.” James said. “That was delicious.” 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said and carefully lowered his fork next to his empty plate. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” Mrs. Lombardi said and there was that tone again, he widened his eyes and shook his head slowly. 

Mikayla had her chin on her hand and her eyes were drooping closed. 

“You tired?” He said. 

Mikayla nodded closing her eyes. 

“Nap time.” He said and walked around Lou as she stood up. Mikayla shoved her arms out and Luke laughed and leaned over, he lifted her up and her head dropped to his shoulder. Milo pushed his chair back and stood up. 

“Goodnight Wolfgang.” Mikayla said. He stopped and turned around, Mikayla leaned over and kissed Wolfgang’s cheek. 

“Night.” Wolfgang said patting her hand. “Sleep well little one.” 

Mikayla nodded and waved at everyone as he walked past, they all called out goodnight and Mikayla was limp in his arms.

“I’m gonna nap.” Milo said and Sarah held out her arm to him as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Love you.” Milo said blinking. 

“Love you.” Sarah said. 

“Goodnight son.” Oz said in Russian.

Milo yawned hugely and blinked waving. He started down the hall with Lou and Milo were behind him as he started up the stairs, he walked to Mikayla’s room with his hand over her back holding her close. 

He turned into Mikayla’s room and Lou walked through the room, she pulled down the blinds and the room darkened as he lowered Mikayla onto her bed, her eyes were closed and she flopped down onto the bed and sprawled out, he took off her slippers and Lou turned on her big night light that lit the room up with stars and planets around the room.

Milo went up the ladder and Lou pulled his covers back, he got under the covers and Lou ran her hand over his head.

“Have a good nap.” Lou said. 

Milo nodded and closed his eyes, he leaned over and kissed Mikayla’s head, she smiled and he pulled the blankets up over her. Lou came to his side and sat down on the bed. 

“I love you.” Lou said.

“I love you too Mommy.” Mikayla said with a big yawn.

He walked to the bunk bed top and Milo was curled up on his side, he lifted a hand to his shoulder. 

“I love you Milo.” He said in Russian. 

He saw Milo’s eyes open in the lights slowly moving around the room. 

“I love you too.” Milo said. 

He stepped back and Lou held Mikayla’s hand sitting next to her, he sat behind her and dropped his chin to her shoulder. 

They watched Mikayla as she fell asleep, he heard her deep breathing and lifted his hand to Lou’s hair. 

“How ya doin?” He whispered. 

She shook her head. 

“Need a minute?” He asked. 

Lou nodded and he rubbed her shoulder kissing her head. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mikayla closing her eyes as she went down next to her, Lou kissed Mikayla’s hand and held it on her chest. 

Luke felt his eyes fill, Lou took deep breathes with her eyes closed, he squeezed her hand and she nodded, he stood up and looked over at Milo asleep in his bed, he quietly stepped out of the room and slid the door closed leaving it open a little. He knew what she was feeling, he had lost it and Lou needed to settle her heart and know that Mikayla was home, he leaned against the wall and waited listening, he didn’t hear crying, he only heard their breaths as one as Mikayla slept. 

He thought about what Wolfgang had told them, the chances of someone they knew being there when Mikayla walked out the door were next to nothing. 

‘I’m an asshole.’ He thought. 

He darted his eyes up and around the ceiling, he heard nothing. 

‘Ya he’s pissed. ‘He thought and sighed. 

He had to come up with a really good apology, he thought about it and opened his mouth. 

“I’m a dick.” He was all that came out. 

He lifted his hand to his mouth and thought some more, he heard Lou moving and straightened up from the wall, she came to the door and slipped out, he held out his arms and Lou walked into them. 

“Whoooo.” Lou said. 

“Ya.” He whispered. “I lost it earlier.”

“You OK?” Lou asked putting her head back.

He nodded and lifted a hand to her face, Lou let out a breath and he pulled her in again. 

“I started crying braiding her hair.” Lou whispered. “I told her to go downstairs and I sat there and cried."

He tightened his arms around her closing his eyes 

“OK now?” He asked. 

She nodded against him. 

“Thank you.” Lou said.

“Hmm?” He said with his eyes closed. 

“I couldn’t have made it through this without you.” Lou said.

“Me either.” He said. “Huh? I think that’s what marriage is?”

Lou laughed against him. ‘That’s what it is!” Lou said. 

“Yep and I love you.” He said. 

“Me too.” Lou said. 

They stood together holding each other. 

“Should we go downstairs?” Lou said. 

“Hm” He said. “We could.” 

They stayed where they were. 

“We have the baby monitor around here somewhere.” He said. 

Lou snorted out a laugh. 

He smiled and waited, she pulled her head back. “Where?”

He laughed and caught her hand, they headed toward the attic and found the box marked Mikayla’s stuff, Lou snuck in the room and set it up on Mikayla’s dresser and Mikayla rolled over, Lou froze with her eyes wide. They waited and Luke heard Mikayla’s breathing deepen, he waved to Lou and she walked out quickly on her tiptoes. 

He closed the door leaving it open and held up the other end, they walked downstairs hand in hand and there was laughing coming from the kitchen. He walked in and everyone looked over, he saw the whiskey bottle had been brought down and smiled. 

“Uh oh.” He said. “Matthew’s into the whiskey again.” 

“Nah man.” Oz said “He’s all about the juice.” 

Oz ran his head over Matthews head laughing and walked behind Oz and Sarah, he plugged in the monitor and lowered the screen to the table. He could see Mikayla sleeping with stars and moons moving over her, he hit the zoom out button and saw Milo on the bed above her, he sat down and Lou sat next to him. 

He smiled at her and she lifted her hand to her chin, he put his arm around her and looked around for his wine. Wolfgang lifted his glass and held it out to him. 

“Thanks.” He said as he took it. “What’s so funny?” 

“We were telling him about when you got detention.” Mickey said lifting his beer. 

Luke shook his head with his glass in his hands and rolled his eyes. 

“He was trouble.” Mickey said. 

“HA!” Oz shot out. 

Lou laughed beside him. 

“Oh DETENTION!? Mrs. Lombardi said and tsked shaking her head. “Luke.” 

“Three days right?” James said. 

“Three?!” Sarah said. 

“Yep.” Mickey said with a nod and lifted his beer. 

“How many swears did you say?” Sarah said and Oz laughed. 

Lou’s eyes came up to his and they sparkled with laughter. 

Luke drank and put the glass down. “You see what I put up with?” He said to Wolfgang. 

Wolfgang laughed and his eyes sparkled. 

“How many swears?” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“One per day?” Oz said. 

“Just so you know.” He said pointing around to them as they smiled. “He dropped it to one day.”

“Still detention.” Lou said and smiled. 

“Yep.” Mickey said. “I’m tellin’ you he was trouble from the start.” 

He lifted his wine and slid down lower into the seat with a pout. 

“So mean.” He said to Wolfgang and drank his wine. 

Wolfgang smiled at him with laughing eyes. 

Matthew leaned over to look at the monitor screen and Lou pulled him into her lap. 

“See.” Lou said sliding her hand around his waist. “Meelo and Mikayla are sleeping.”

Matthew smiled and put his head closer to the screen. “Meelo!”

They all laughed. “Kay-YA?!” Matthew called out. 

“They can’t hear you.” Lou said smiling. 

Matthew sat up smiling and Lou pulled his sippy cup over in front of him. Matthew picked it up and sat back against Lou and Lou wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“He’s a sweet one.” Wolfgang said quietly to Oz in Russian. 

“Ya he is.” Oz said with his arm on the back of Sarah’s chair. 

“Mikayla is a beautiful child.” Wolfgang said. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “She looks like her Mom.”

Lou smiled and swayed Matthew back and forth.

“Thank God!” Oz said. 

“Hm.” He murmured. “Well…Hmm.”

They all laughed except Wolfgang. 

“Brain not workin’? Oz said. 

“Luke is a light weight.” James said.

“Heey.” He said. “I’m not drunk.”

“Nah.” Mickey said. “We can change that though.”

Mickey shot up and walked to the cabinet, he opened it and pulled down a handful of shot glasses. 

“Oh no.” He said. 

“Miiickkkey.” Lou said. 

“Huh?” Mickey said. “What?”

“We have kids here.” Sarah said. “One of has to stay sober.”

Mickey shrugged and sat back down. “Milo’s sober.”

“You think.” Oz said. 

Luke laughed and Lou sputtered next to him. 

Mickey set up the shot glasses with a smile and picked up the vodka, he poured across the line of shot glasses and lifted the bottle, he put a shot glass in front of Wolfgang. 

“Thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

Mickey set out the shot glasses and they all took one, he put in front of James.

“I can’t.” James said. 

Mickey sputtered. “You got somewhere to be?” 

James sighed. 

“You can crash on a couch or something.’” Mickey said. 

James lifted his shot glass. “He won’t kill me with a heart attack but maybe cirrhosis of the liver.” 

“HA!” He shot out.

“Come on man you’re fine.” Mickey said. “You’ll outlive all of us.” 

“Maybe not Matthew.” He said. 

Mickey smiled and picked up his shot glass. 

“Raise ‘em up.” Mickey said raising his glass, everyone lifted theirs up. 

“Put your cup up.” Lou said to Matthew.

Matthew shoved forward and held up his cup.

“To Wolfgang.” Mickey said. “For bringing Mikayla home safe.”

Everyone clinked glasses, Luke touched his glass to Matthews cup with wide eyes, everyone tapped his plastic cup and they tapped glasses. 

“To your health.” Oz said in Russian with a smile. 

Wolfgang lifted his glass to Oz. “And to yours.” Wolfgang said in Russian.

“Salute” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“To Wolfgang.” He said and they all shot back the vodka. 

He blinked rapidly as it burned down his throat. 

“Wooo.” Sarah said shaking her head. 

“Tastes like home.” Oz said and put his shot glass forward. 

Mickey shot back the last glass and put it down next to his, Luke smiled and leaned on his hand looking down at the monitor, Mikayla hadn’t moved. 

“One more.” Mickey called out. 

Lou and Sarah shook their heads and Mrs. Lombardi pushed her shot glass forward. Mickey smiled at her and picked up the whiskey bottle. 

“You’re mixing vodka and whiskey?!” He said. 

Mickey nodded and waved a hand, he sighed and flopped down with his shot glass and put his chin on the table. Mickey filled him up and he pulled Lou’s shot glass over and put in back in front of her sitting up.

“I’m going to have to stay here.” James said with wide eyes. 

“You can sleep in Milo’s bed.” Sarah said.

Luke shot out a laugh. 

“What?” Sarah said. 

Lou giggled and Oz laughed running a hand over Sarah’s hair. 

“He’s a little big babe.” Oz said. 

“Oh!” Sarah said and laughed. 

James smiled at Sarah. “I’m sure I’ll fit.”

“No you won’t.” Mickey said shooting James a smile.

James shot him a dirty look. 

“You’re Big.” Luke said with a smile. 

James nodded smiling. 

“It’s a nickname not the adjective.” He said to Wolfgang. 

Wolfgang laughed quietly. 

Mickey held up his glass. “To Ian.”

Luke blinked back tears and they all put their glasses up. 

“To Ian.” Wolfgang said in a soft voice. 

Mickey’s eyes were sparkling and they lifted their glasses and clinked smiling. He lifted his glass in the air and looked up, he threw back the shot and slammed it on the table as the whiskey slid down his throat. 

“Aw man.” He hissed out. 

“Whoa.” Lou said. “That’s the last one.” 

“For you maybe.” Mickey said. 

“You want some more?” Mickey asked Wolfgang lifting the whiskey bottle. 

“No thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

“But the vodka?” Mickey said with a tilt of his head.

Wolfgang smiled and put his shot glass out. 

“Alright.” Mickey said with a bright smile. 

“Me too.” Oz said pushing his glass forward. “You wanna try some bud?” Oz said to Matthew. 

Sarah shook her head narrowing her eyes and Oz laughed with his tongue in his teeth, Mickey poured Oz’s vodka and he sat back and pulled Sarah in with one arm, she sat close to him and Oz let his arm fall down around her and sipped vodka from the shot glass. 

“I think someone’s getting sleepy.” Lou said. 

Luke looked down and Matthew eyes were closing with his hand on his cup. 

“Passing out.” Oz said shaking his head. “Drunk again.”

Luke laughed and Lou ran her hand over Matthew hair, Matthew turned into her and Lou turned him around to face her and he snuggled up into her.

“Little angel.” Lou whispered in Spanish. 

Matthew closed his eyes and Luke took his cup, Matthew blinked his eyes opened and he smiled at him. 

Luke put the cup on the table. “It’s right here.” He said. 

Matthew blinked and twisted his head into Lou’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I can put him down.” Sarah said. 

“No.” Lou said and bent her head over Matthews. “He’s fine.”

Lou swayed Matthew and started humming. Luke lifted a hand through her hair and saw her soft smile. 

“You have just one daughter?” Wolfgang said.

Luke turned to him and nodded. “I want six.” He said. 

Lou smiled humming. 

“Six girls?” Oz said. 

“Ya maybe.” He said shrugging a shoulder up. 

Oz widened his eyes. “You’re crazy.”

“That’s a shit ton of pink.” Mickey said lifting his glass. 

He looked down at the screen as Mikayla turned over in her sleep. 

“Your daughter.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “Do you know where she is now?”

Wolfgang shook his head and sipped vodka. 

“I’m sorry man.” He said. “That’s rough.”

“I didn’t want to say anything in front of the children but she has had a problem with drugs for some time.” Wolfgang said.

He had thought that’s what he meant. 

“She was doing well for a long time and recently relapsed.” Wolfgang said. 

“That sucks man.” Mickey said. 

Wolfgang looked over at Mickey and Luke saw his eyes fill with tears, he blinked and looked down at his glass. 

“You got grandkids?” Mickey asked. 

Wolfgang nodded with his eyes on his glass and his eyes came up to his. Luke smiled and Wolfgang looked over at James and he saw James nod his head down. 

“My grandson is the light of my life.” Wolfgang said. 

“How old is he?” He asked with a smile. 

“21.” Wolfgang said and smiled. “He studying at Julliard.” 

“He is?” he said. “What’s his instrument?” 

Wolfgang smiled wider. “His voice.” Wolfgang said. 

“Oh.” He said. “That’s cool!” 

“He’s an opera singer.” Wolfgang said with pride in his voice. 

“Opera?!” Mrs. Lombardi said with wide eyes.

“That’s it.” He said. ‘She’s moving out.” 

“She loooves opera.” Sarah said. 

“He has a stunning voice.” Wolfgang said.

“What’s his name?” Mrs. Lombardi asked. 

“Nicolai.” Wolfgang said. 

Luke’s brain clicked, whenever he heard that name he thought of Ian.

“Wait.” Mrs. Lombardi said and held up her hand. “Nicolai?” 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said. 

“You’re Nicolai Slenovich.” Mrs. Lombardi shot out. 

Wolfgang eyes widened and he blushed. 

“Who?” Oz said with a smile. 

Mrs. Lombardi hands went out and she bounced in her seat, wait Mrs. Lombardi doesn’t bounce?!? 

“What’s happening?” He said.

“Luke.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “You should know this.”

“I should?” He said. 

“Nicolai Slenovich.” Mrs. Lombardi said with her eyes drilling into his. 

He searched his memory and the alcohol slowed it down. 

“Opera.” He said. “Tenor. New York?”

“Yes!” Mrs. Lombardi shot out waving her hand at Wolfgang. 

“OH!” He said. ‘That’s you?!” 

“It was a long time ago.” Wolfgang said. 

“You didn’t use Wolfgang?” He said. 

“No.” Wolfgang said smiling. “Nicolai is my middle name.” 

“I saw you.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “Years ago.” 

“Oh?” Wolfgang said with a soft smile. 

“It was amazing.” Mrs. Lombardi said bringing her hands together under her chin. 

“Thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

“You stopped singing?” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said. “I still sing but not professionally.”

Mrs. Lombardi smiled and Luke could swear he saw little hearts in her eyes. 

“Why did you stop, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“My wife became ill and I came home from touring.” Wolfgang said. “My father started the music store and he taught me how to fix musical instruments from the time I was a boy.” 

Luke smiled remembering his broken violin. 

“He was a magician.” Wolfgang said. “He could fix anything.”

“You fixed Luke’s violin right up.” Mickey said. 

Wolfgang smiled. “I did but he was truly gifted.”

Luke smiled at the humble tone in his voice. 

“My wife passed away and I stayed home to raise my daughter.” Wolfgang said.

Mickey nodded and his eyes were soft on Wolfgang. 

“I ran the shop and tried to be the best father I could be.” Wolfgang said. 

Luke nodded looking down at the screen, Milo was turning in his sleep and Mikayla was sprawled out over the bed. He smiled to himself and looked back up at Wolfgang. 

“When she was young she got into drugs.” Wolfgang said. ‘I lost her for a long time." 

Luke felt his heart ache for him, he couldn’t imagine losing Mikayla like that. 

“It wasn’t until Nicky was five that she came back home.” Wolfgang said and lifted his glass, he sipped and looked down at the table. 

Wolfgang shook his head. 

“I should go.” Wolfgang said putting his glass down. 

“Nooo.” He said. 

“What?” Mickey shot out. “Why?” 

“Oh no.” Mrs. Lombardi said. “Do you have to?” 

Wolfgang stood up and stepped out from the table. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Wolfgang said and Luke heard tears and panic in his voice. 

“Hey.” He said. “What’s the matter?”

“Mrs. Lombardi say something!” Oz said. 

“I..” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“Wait.” He said standing up. 

James put his hand up and Luke stopped. James looked at Wolfgang with kind eyes. 

“You should tell them.” James said and his voice rang with kindness and sympathy. 

James stood up and walked to Wolfgang, Wolfgang shook his head and Luke saw tears in his eyes. 

“It’s OK.” James said and pulled Wolfgang’s chair out. 

Wolfgang sat slowly down in his seat. James took the empty seat next to Wolfgang. 

Luke sat down and Wolfgang wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I don’t know where to start.” Wolfgang said. Luke heard fear, sadness and love in his voice. 

‘It’s OK.” He said leaning across the table and put his hand over Wolfgangs. 

“I can tell them.” James said. 

Wolfgang shook his head slowly, Wolfgang patted his hand and he sat back in his chair. 

“Tell us what?” Mickey said. 

Wolfgang looked over at Mickey and turned his eyes back to his. 

“When my daughter was young, she had a very violent boyfriend.” Wolfgang said. 

Luke blinked and he turned his head. 

“He was vile.” Wolfgang said. “She stayed with him and he beat her.”

Everything went still and his eyes darted to James, his eyes were on his. He looked back at Wolfgang and his heart dropped when he saw the look in his eyes, he felt Louisa reach for his hand and hold it. 

“I..” Wolfgang started. “My daughter was married briefly and Nicky has his father’s last name.”

“Nicky was five when he was almost killed by her boyfriend.” Wolfgang said. 

“Ian.” He breathed out looking at Mickey and he was totally still. 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said and his eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh my God.” Lou whispered. 

There was total silence. 

“I met you and I was so shocked.” Wolfgang said. “Over the years I’d see you when you came in for strings and I followed your career.” 

“I was so grateful for what Ian had done.” Wolfgang said. “But I didn’t want to hurt you in any way.”

Luke saw Mickey’s eyes flash with emotion. 

“Ian saved my grandson.” Wolfgang said. “He saved his life and now he’s a grown man because of Ian.”

Wolfgang’s tears fell down his face. 

“I wanted to spare you this.” Wolfgang said. “The reminder of what you lost.”

What Mikayla said came back to him, Ian told her to remember who she was, Mikayla had told Wolfgang her whole name and Wolfgang knew exactly who she was because of it. 

“No.” He said shaking his head. “You’re not a reminder of what we lost.”

Lou’s hand tightened in his. 

“You’re a reminder of Ian himself.” He said. 

He saw James nod. 

“Your grandson is a reminder.” Luke said and felt his eyes fill. “He’s doing well?” 

“Yes.” Wolfgang said. “Very well.”

Luke nodded and the tears fell, he wiped his cheek and smiled. 

“Does he know who Ian is?” He asked.

“Oh yes!” Wolfgang said. “I’ve always reminded him that Ian was there and I tell him that Ian was his angel.” 

Luke nodded as a lump came into his throat. 

“He’s a good person.” Wolfgang said. “I’m very proud of him.”

Luke blinked his tears back and looked over at Mickey, he had a cigarette in his hand and he was pushing his fingers into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Wolfgang said looking over at Mickey. 

Mickey held his hand up and stood up dragging his thumb across his lip. 

“Dad.” Oz said and started to stand up. 

Mickey shook his head and took a step back, he turned into the living room and Wolfgang stood up. 

“Excuse me.” Wolfgang said. 

Luke watched Wolfgang walk out of the room following Mickey. His heart rolled in his chest, he held Lou’s hand and he felt Ian with him. 

 

Mickey walked through the living room and stopped in front of the loveseat, his heart was aching and his eyes stung with tears. He looked out the window and heard footsteps behind him. 

“Would you rather be alone?” Wolfgang said. 

He took a long drag from his smoke and shook his head slowly, he let out the smoke in a long stream and his heart kicked at him. 

“Ian liked helping people.” He said. 

He took a drag and let it out nodding. 

“He wanted to help them, it’s who he was.” He said quietly. “He helped Luke and he became a father to him, he was a great dad and I wasn’t so good at it.” 

“That’s not true.” Wolfgang said. 

He tilted his head and lifted his smoke, he turned around taking a drag from his smoke. 

Wolfgang stood away from him and he saw the hurt in his eyes, he let out smoke and looked down at the floor between them.

“Ian saved your grandson but you saved his granddaughter.” He said and looked up at him. 

“I was just there.” Wolfgang said

“No” He said and smiled at him. “You weren’t just there.”

Wolfgang shook his head. 

“What you did?” He said. “Bringing her home? I can never repay you for that.”

Wolfgang lifted his head. “There’s nothing to repay.”

“Ya there is.” He said. “Ian saved your grandson because he was there and because he could.” 

Wolfgang let out a long breath. 

“It’s not your fault or your grandson’s fault.” He said. 

Wolfgang’s eyes cleared. 

“You brought Luke’s daughter home.” He said. “If you didn’t do that I wouldn’t have just lost her, I would have lost Luke.” 

“He seemed different earlier today.” Wolfgang said. 

“Ya.” He said. “I thought he was gonna lose it.”

Wolfgang nodded. “He’s a good father.”

“He’s the best, both of them are.” He said. 

“Milo is a little firecracker.” Wolfgang said with a smile. 

“Oh ya.” He said with a smile and took a quick drag from his smoke. 

“He tried to fight them off of Mikayla.” He said and blew out smoke. “He bit one of ‘em.” 

“Really?” Wolfgang said. 

“Got a big chunk.” He said with a smile. 

“Good.” Wolfgang said. 

He smiled holding out his hand. 

“Thanks man.” He said. 

Wolfgang shook his hand and nodded. “Thank you.” Wolfgang said. 

“Alright.” He said. “Let’s go.”

Wolfgang nodded and he dropped his hand. 

“I don’t think Mrs. Lombardi was done flirtin’ yet.” He said and smirked. 

Wolfgang’s eyes sparkled and he saw him blush. Mickey put his hand on his back. 

“She’s lovely.” Wolfgang said. 

He nodded and took a drag of his smoke, he walked with Wolfgang through the living room.

‘Nice.’ He heard and stopped walking.

‘There you are!” He thought closing his eyes. 

‘I’ve been a little busy.’ He heard. 

He opened his eyes wide “Ya!” He said. 

“Excuse me?” Wolfgang said looking over his shoulder at him. 

“Nuthin’ man.” He said and started walking.

“Talkin’ to yourself again?” He heard. 

“Shut up bitch.’ He thought and heard Ian laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Milo was running, he felt like he was moving through quicksand, Mikayla was screaming, he held his hand out and he was thrown back, he heard Mikayla scream and got up, she was right in front of him but he couldn’t move. 

“MILOOO.” Mikayla called out. 

“MIKAYLA!” He shouted and it came out in a whispering breath. 

A woman’s face came in front of Mikayla. “You can’t save her.”

“Fuck you!” He hissed and shoved her, he felt his hand break and a hard slap. 

“Milo!” He heard. 

“Mikayla! RUN!” He called out. 

“Milo, Milo, MILO!” He heard. 

His eyes flew open and he bolted up, Mikayla was sitting on his bed. 

“Milo!” Mikayla said and wrapped her arms around him, he lifted his good hand to her back and took a breath. 

“You were having a bad dream.” Mikayla said. 

He nodded and pulled away, he pulled his legs up under him and pushed his hands into his eyes, his cast scraped at his face. 

“AH.” He hissed shaking his head and took deep breaths. “I’m OK.” He said. 

He heard Mikayla sniff and looked up. Mikayla quickly wiped her eyes. 

“Were you dreaming about the bad people?” Mikayla asked. 

“It was just a bad dream.”

Mikayla put her hand on his leg and he felt the tears start. 

“Mio.” Mikayla said. It was her name for him when she was a baby. 

The tears fell down his cheeks fast. “I’m sorry.” He said in a rush. “I should have stopped them!”

Mikayla leaned into him and hugged him, he cried on her shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault.” Mikayla said. 

“It’s my job to protect you.” He said with a shaky voice. 

“You do!” Mikayla said and pulled back. 

He sniffed and looked down at the bed. 

“When I was in the van the lady was so mad!” Mikayla said. “You bit her! She was bleeding!” 

He saw Mikayla pat his knee and she leaned in turning her head all the way around to look up at him, he snorted out a laugh.

Mikayla smiled looking up at him. “You’re tough.” Mikayla said. 

He shook his head. 

“Uh ya!” Mikayla said sitting back. “I thought if I could be brave like you, I could do anything.”

“You climbed out a window.” He said. “That’s brave.”

“Yeah.” Mikayla said. “I knew you could do it so I thought maybe I could too.”

Milo smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Really!” She said nodding. 

He lifted a hand under his chin and pulled at his pajama pants. 

“If you ever find yourself stuck out in the middle of the sea.” Mikayla sang. 

He lifted his eyes to her and she had a bright smile on her face, he shook his head. 

“I’ll sail the world.” Mikayla sang. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“To find you.” Mikayla sang. 

He shoved his legs past her and went over onto his side away from her. 

“If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can’t see.” Mikayla sang. 

He waved a hand up and pushed it out, he heard Mikayla laugh and closed his eyes bringing his arm into him. 

“I’ll be the light to guide you.” Mikayla sang shifting past him. 

“We find out what we’re made of.” Mikayla sang starting down the ladder.

He shook his head but smiled. 

“When we are called to help out friends in neeeeed.” Mikayla sang as she went down the ladder. 

He didn’t hear anything and opened one eye, he closed it and nodded. 

“You can count on me.” Mikayla sang and heard her ukulele. 

His eyes snapped open. 

“Like 1, 2, 3 and I’ll be there…” Mikayla sang playing her ukulele. 

She stopped. 

“Like 1, 2, 3 and I’ll be there..” Mikayla sang again and held the ukulele on the last note and kept playing it, he was supposed to sing the next line. 

He huffed out a breath and sat up. 

“Heh.” Mikayla laughed out. 

He shifted and went down the ladder, Mikayla held out his ukulele and he sat down on her bed with her. 

Mikayla smiled and tilted her head. 

He smiled and strummed his ukulele with his thumb of his cast hand. “And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 and you’ll be there.” He sang. 

“Cuz that’s what friends are ‘sposed to do oh ya.” They sang together. 

“Ohhhh ooh oh.” They sang. 

Milo felt his heart melt and heal, he knew they’d always had the music and they’d always have each other. 

 

Luke watched Mikayla and Milo over Lou’s shoulder rubbing her arm, they were napping when he had heard Mikayla calling out for Milo, he woke up and it was coming from the monitor. He pulled on his glasses and saw Milo sitting up on the bed, he had pushed himself up to go into Mikayla’s room and Lou caught his arm. 

“They’re OK.” Lou said and he went back down on the bed behind her resting the side of his head on his hand. 

Mikayla was hugging Milo and he heard their conversation, his heart dropped when he heard Milo’s broken voice and he was so proud of Mikayla for the way she comforted Milo. They had both smiled at Mikayla trying so hard to make Milo laugh. They both had laughed quietly when Mikayla had started singing and laughed harder when Milo sat up and went down the ladder. 

Luke put his arm around his wife and pulled her in close, he put other arm down and rested his head on the pillow beside Louisa and drifted to sleep listening to Mikayla and Milo singing.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke stood in the lobby of the opera house with Mikayla beside him, she had on a white velvet dress with a red sash, her hair was down and she had a red headband around her head white tights and black shiny shoes with bows on them. She had very carefully picked out her dress for the big night and now it was here. 

They had planned this for three weeks and Mikayla was so excited. He had asked the board of the opera house if they could have the space on an off night for a little concert, they had agreed for a small-ish donation and they had the space for the night. Mikayla wanted to thank everyone who helped search for her and everyone who helped them while she was gone. 

Mikayla planned it all with Heidi’s help and everyone was pouring through the doors, all the Gallagher’s were already here and all of the Chicago PD was coming. Louisa’s parents were here and Mikayla was over the moon about it. They were staying with them and between Mrs. Lombardi and his mother-in-law he had never eaten so much food in his life. 

Mikayla waved at James and Ginny as they came in and ran to them, they both hugged her and James smiled at him. Mikayla chattered and pulled Ginny’s hand, it was the kids job to seat people and Mikayla had a seat for everyone. He followed Mikayla and Ginny through the big doors and James looked around. It had huge chandeliers and curtains everywhere, in a word it was palatial 

“This is where you work huh?” James said. 

“Yep.” He said walking with him. 

“Rough.” James said. 

“Mm hm.” He murmured with a smirk. 

James smiled and Mikayla led Ginny to a seat up front that was reserved for family. 

“Nice.” James said. 

“Best seats in the house.” He said. 

“Thank you honey.” Ginny said as she sat. 

Mikayla ran to James and took his hand.

“Come on.” Mikayla said with a smile and led him to his seat. 

“Thank you.” James said and sat down next to Ginny with a smile. 

Half the family was sitting in their seat already while others were standing around talking.

Milo was seating Carl and a tall leggy blond. 

“Ohhh.” He said to himself. “Nice.”

Mikayla waved to Carl and he smiled lifting his chin to him and sat down where Milo brought him. 

Mikayla grabbed his hand. 

“Back to work!” He said to Ginny and James with a smile as she pulled him. 

They laughed and waved as they walked away, they walked back out into the lobby and more people were there than before. 

He looked over all the faces and twisted his mouth up, he had a surprise for Mikayla and he hoped it worked out. He had looked up Dr. D on the internet, he had wanted to e-mail and let him know about tonight but also he wanted to thank him again for being so kind to Mikayla when they brought her to the hospital. 

It had taken a few tries to spell his name correctly and when the information came up Luke’s mouth had dropped open, Dr. D had as many letters after his name as he did in it. He had graduated college at 17, became a doctor at 23 and had become a leader in pediatrics. 

Dr. D ran the Pediatric ICU at Boston’s Children’s Hospital and even he knew that was the best kids’ hospital in the country. 

“Holy shit.” He said to himself. 

This guy made him feel stupid. 

“Why are you in Chicago?” He asked the screen and did another search. 

Dr. D had come here to help rework the health care system in Chicago.

“He can do it too.” He said to himself. “Oh look he has a little PhD in micro-biology.”

“Must have done that in all of his spare time.” He mumbled and tried another search. 

His heart dropped when he saw that Dr. D lived in Boston and had only been in Chicago for a month. 

“He was here.” He said to himself. “Best kid doctor in the country just happened to be in Chicago.”

He sighed and looked for an e-mail address to contact him. 

“I’m a total jerk.” He said quietly and clicked on a link for his e-mail. 

He sighed and started typing. “I Luke Milcovich Gallagher am an asshole…” He said and typed. 

“I am the worst son ever!” He said and scowled. “Ever in the history of the world.” 

He heard a light laugh and stopped typing, he darted his eyes back and forth.

“Hmph.” He said and started typing. “Jerky, jerky Luke” 

“Like Darth Vader I am.” He said in his Yoda voice. “Over to the dark side I went.” 

He heard another laugh and lifted his hands. 

“A-HA!” He said out loud. 

He listened and heard nothing. 

“Maaaan.” He said and typed his name “Asshole!” He added and hit the backspace to delete it. 

He sighed and sat back. “Still mad at me?” He said with a pout. 

He heard nothing. 

“Ahhggg.” He grumbled lifting his hand to the side of his head sitting forward and hit send. 

Dr. D had written back saying he would love to come but wasn’t sure about his schedule, he wrote that he was planning on coming back to Chicago and might be able to extend his trip. The fact that he had even written back had made Luke like him even more. 

Mikayla’s hand tightened in his and she bounced up and down. 

“Wolfgang!” She called out. 

Luke looked up as Mikayla pulled him and saw Wolfgang coming through the crowd, he had a young man walking with him with dark hair and big dark eyes. Luke had only ever seen one picture of the boy Ian had saved and this was him. 

Wolfgang was smiling as they walked up and Wolfgang leaned over. 

“Hello little one!” Wolfgang said. 

Mikayla hugged him letting go of his hand. 

“How are you?” Mikayla asked him. 

“Oh I’m good.” Wolfgang said. “Mikayla, I’d like you to meet my grandson Nick.” 

“Hello.” Mikayla said. 

“Hello Mikayla.” Nick said. 

“Luke.” Wolfgang said. “This is Nicholai.” 

He smiled and held out his hand, Nick smiled and shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Nick said. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He said with a smile. “Glad you could make it tonight.”

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Wolfgang said to Mikayla and put his arm around her. Mikayla looked up at Wolfgang with a big smile. 

“Pop couldn’t wait.” Nick said. 

“Pop?” Mikayla said. 

Wolfgang nodded with a smile. 

“Oh I like that!” Mikayla said. 

“You can call me Pop.” Wolfgang said with a soft smile. ‘If you’d like.” 

“OK!” Mikayla said and took Wolfgang’s hand. “Come on Pop!” 

Luke laughed and Mikayla brought Wolfgang through the doors. 

“He adores her.” Nick said. 

“Oh she’s crazy about him too!” He said. 

Nick smiled and he saw Wolfgang’s smile in him. 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Nick said. “This means a lot to him.” 

“To us too.” He said with a smile. 

Nick watched Wolfgang laughing and Mikayla sitting him in the front row, she was talking to him with wide eyes waving her hands around and Wolfgang smiled and nodded. 

“He’s been so…” Nick said and stopped. “Happy.”

Luke smiled. 

“It was a weight off of his mind.” Nick said. 

“He’s a nice man.” He said. 

“He’s the best.” Nick said with a smile. 

They turned into the front row and Nick took his seat next to Wolfgang. 

“You ready for this?” He said. 

Nick nodded with a bright smile. “Can’t wait.”

Wolfgang smiled and Mikayla. “Are you ready?” Wolfgang asked her. 

“Yes!” Mikayla said with a big smile. 

Luke laughed. “You kiddin’? She’s planned everything to the last detail.” 

Wolfgang smiled and patted her hand that was in his. 

“Wonderful!” Wolfgang said. 

“We have to go.” Mikayla said and sighed. “But we’ll be back.”

“We’ll be here.” Wolfgang said with a bright smile. 

Luke went back up the aisle with Mikayla and saw a very tall man block the light in the door, he squinted and saw Dr. D step into the light of the theatre. 

He smiled. “Hey Mikayla.” 

“Ya?” Mikayla said. 

“Look.” He said and pointed. 

“What?” Mikayla said looking around. “Where?” 

He giggled and nudged her, she looked at his hand and looked where he was pointing. 

“Is that…?” Mikayla said. “Nooo.” 

Dr. D waved to them. 

Mikayla gasped and started running. Luke laughed and followed her. Dr. D crouched down and Mikayla ran full out into his arms. 

Dr. D teetered but recovered nicely from the force of Mikayla’s hug. 

Luke walked up smiling and Mikayla pulled away. 

“Daddy Eugene is here!!” Mikayla said and her mouth went wide. 

“I see that.” He said with a smile. 

“Your dad asked me to come.” Dr. D said. 

“He did!” Mikayla said. 

He nodded smiling when her wide eyes came to his. 

“He wanted to surprise you.” Dr. D said. 

“He did!” Mikayla said and took Dr. D’s hand that was over his knee. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Mikayla said. 

Dr. D smiled and straightened up. “Me too.” Dr. D said with Mikayla’s hand in his. 

“Me three!” He said. 

Mikayla smiled scrunching her nose up. 

“How’s your back?” Dr. D said. 

“Oh it’s all better.” Mikayla said. “All my blood cells worked.”

“They do a good job.” Dr. D said. 

“Oh no!” Mikayla said.

“What?” He said. 

“We needs a seat!” Mikayla said. 

Luke smiled, Mikayla had planned and planned. 

“Don’t worry, I put a seat aside for him.” He said. 

“Right up front?” Mikayla said. 

“Right up front.” He said. 

“Oh good.” Mikayla said. 

“I can sit anywhere.” Dr. D said. 

“Noooo.” Mikayla said. “You’re going to sit up front.” 

Luke saw Heidi and Mandy come through the door, Heidi saw him and her eyes lit up. 

He held out her arms as she rushed to him. 

“Sorry we’re late!” Heidi said. “Gosh the traffic was brutal.”

“Meaning she couldn’t go 90.” Mandy said with a smirk. 

Heidi pulled away and smiled. “Ya!” Heidi said. 

Luke laughed. “You’re not late, not everyone is here yet.” He said. 

“Still!” Heidi said. “I have planning to do, I can’t leave it all to my girl.”

Heidi bent over and hugged Mikayla, she kissed her cheek and stood up, well as much as she could being so short. Mandy gave him a hard hug and a slow smile.

“I got it covered.” Mikayla said. 

“Oh I know it.” Heidi said and pulled at her gloves. 

Dr. D was still holding Mikayla’s hand and Heidi’s eyes went up and up and up.

Heidi eyes stopped and she stood still. 

Luke blinked, he had never seen Heidi not moving before. 

“This is Eugene!” Mikayla said swinging his big hand. 

Dr. D was looking down at Heidi and she was looking up. 

“Ummm.” Mikayla said. “That’s Heidi.” 

“Hello.” Dr. D said holding his hand out. Luke’s eyes widened, his voice sounded like silk, hot chocolate and sex, he almost reached out to cover Mikayla’s ears. 

Heidi’s slid her hand into Dr. D’s big hand and her mouth opened and closed, he tilted his head. Heidi was quiet?! Heidi is never ever, ever quiet. 

“Ahhhh.” Mikayla said. “Eugene was my doctor.”

Neither one of them moved, Luke looked down at Mandy. 

“Is she broken?” He asked in a whisper. 

Mandy shrugged with her arms crossed. 

Mikayla cleared her throat and hers eyes darted back and forth between them. 

“Excuse me.” Mikayla said. 

“Yes.” Dr. D said and tore his eyes away from Heidi and looked down to Mikayla. 

“This is Mandy!” Mikayla said with a huff. 

“Oh.” Dr. D said. “Excuse me, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all good.” Mandy said with a shrug of her shoulder. 

“Hello.” Dr. D said and his eyes went back to Heidi and their hands were still together. 

Mickey walked past them and stopped, he watched Mickey shake his head and walk backwards until his eyes were on Heidi’s, Mickey scowled and looked up at Dr. D.

“Hey!” Mickey shot out. 

Neither of them answered. 

“Hello?!” Mikayla said. 

Mickey waved a hand in front of Heidi’s face and her fist went out fast, Mickey stumbled back with a grunt. 

“Jeesuuus.” Mickey hissed out. 

“Don’t mess with the moment.” Mandy said dropping her hands, she walked past him and he opened his mouth and closed it. He looked back and forth between Dr. and Heidi, they looked like they were going to stand there for a while. 

“Fucking ow.” Mickey said rubbing his stomach. 

He lifted a hand to his mouth. ‘Maybe I can pick them up and move them to a corner?’ He thought. 

Mikayla sighed and looked up at him waving her arm up. 

“Who’s this guy?” Mickey said with a scowl nodding at Dr. D.

“He’s a doctor.” He said with a smile.

“Dr. Digiambatista.” Dr. D said to Heidi. 

“Hello.” Heidi said finally with stars in her eyes. 

“Hello.” Dr. D said. 

“You said that already.” Mikayla said. 

“I did.” Dr. D said with a smile and Luke heard that chocolate tone again, he lifted his hands around Mikayla’s ears. 

“Daddy!” Mikayla called out looking up at him. 

“It’s fine..nothing…as you were.” He babbled. 

Mikayla lifted her hand and pushed his hands away.

“Ya.” Mickey said. “Kids in the room.”

“Oh.” Dr. D said. “Right.”

Dr. D pulled his hand away slowly and Heidi kept hers up in the air. 

“Digiambatista?” Heidi said. 

“Yes.” Dr. D said. “Perfect.”

He heard a ring of light an air and sunshine in his voice now. 

“You’ll have to teach me how to spell that.” Heidi said in a tone laced with cotton candy and lust. 

He waved his hand up. 

“I’d be happy to.” Dr. D said. “You’re going to need to learn how.”

Heidi nodded and a beautiful smile spread over her face. 

“What’s that mean?” Mickey shot out. 

Dr. D pulled Heidi’s hand into the crook of his arm and turned leading her down the aisle. 

Mikayla waved her hands out, she took her job seating people very seriously. Dr. D lowered his hand to Mikayla’s and she huffed out a breath.

“Thank you!” Mikayla said. 

“Hey!” Mickey said. “What’s that mean?” 

“Ummm I think it means she needs to know how to spell it because it’s going to be her last name?!” He said. 

“What?!” Mickey shot out and glared after them as Mikayla walked them down to their seats. “She met him like a second ago!” 

“Uh huh.” He said. 

Mickey started after them and Luke caught him. “He’s great.” He said. 

Mickey’s eyes shifted to his and back down the aisle. “He’s a doctor and he’s rich.” He said. 

“Oh ya?” Mickey said and nodded.

“Oh ya!” He said. 

Mickey grunted and nodded his head down the aisle. 

“You can still keep an eye on him.” He said. 

“Oh I will.” Mickey said and started down the aisle. 

Luke watched Dr. D help Heidi into her seat and sit down with Mikayla’s hand in his smiling at her. 

Luke shook his head smiling. ‘Damn, got me again.’ He thought. 

 

Milo walked people down the aisle and looked around, it was pretty full. He walked to the front and waved to Wolfgang, Wolfgang waved back and he walked to him. 

“Hello Milo.” Wolfgang said with a smile. “This is my grandson Nick.”

“Hi.” He said. 

Nick smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He said. 

“How’s your hand?” Wolfgang said. 

He lifted his cast up, it was covered with signatures and drawings. 

“It’s good.” He said. “Can’t wait to get this off.”

“Mm.” Wolfgang said. “Can you play with it?”

“Ya I can play my ukulele.” He said wiggling his thumb and fingers.

Wolfgang smiled. 

“You play the ukulele?” Nick said. 

“They’re a very musical family. “ Wolfgang said to Nick.

“Sooo, how many floors was it?” He said. 

“Excuse me?” Wolfgang said. 

“They won’t let me ask.” He said crossing his arms. 

Wolfgang smiled and shook his head. 

“Come on!” He shot out. 

“Alright.” Wolfgang said. “It was the fifth floor.”

“What?!” He shot out. “Whoooa.”

“Floor?” Nick said. 

“Mikayla went out a window.” He said quickly. 

“Or was it the tenth?” Wolfgang said twisting his mouth up. 

Milo’s mouth fell open. 

“I’m an old man, I don’t remember these things.” Wolfgang said with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Alright, alright!” He said with a smirk. 

Wolfgang laughed quietly. 

He sputtered and saw Mickey waving to him.

“Gotta go.” He said. 

“Bye.” Wolfgang said. 

“See ya.” He said and walked over to Mickey, he was sitting right in front of the stage and Milo sat down with his Mom next to him. 

“Nice.” Mickey said. 

“Ya.” Milo said looking around, it was so big. 

The lights flickered on and off and everyone got quieter, he smiled up at Mickey as the lights went down. 

A spotlight his the center of the big curtain and he saw Mr. Grover walking across the stage, he walked into the light and there was applause and he lifted his cast up and looked down at it. 

‘Can’t do that.’ He thought. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight.” Mr. Grover said. “We are all here as a thank you for your service.” 

There was applause and he leaned on his good hand. Mickey looked down at him and nodded his chin up, he lifted his cast widening his eyes. 

“We have some special guests tonight.” Mr. Grover said. “One being my student who I am proud to say went on to play as a first violinist with the Chicago Symphony Orchestra.” 

Everyone clapped. Mickey smiled and lifted his fingers to his lips, he let out a sharp whistle and he sat up. Mickey bared his teeth and Milo lifted his hand to his mouth and tried, all that came out was air. 

Mickey giggled and pushed his hand over his hair, he tried again and a little sound came out, Mickey nodded and he smiled. 

“I am also fortunate enough to teach his daughter who has more musical ability than he has.”

Everyone laughed and Milo smiled, that was kinda not true but still kinda true. 

“I’ve been a teacher for a long time.” Mr. Grover said. “I have taught some of you in this room and given most of you detention.”

There was laughter from the crowd. 

“And I have given one of our special guests tonight a detention.”

“HEY!” They all heard Luke call out from behind the curtain. 

Milo giggled as the crowd laughed. 

“Maaan.” Luke called out. “Why do you have to…?”

“Luke!” Mr. Grover bellowed and there was silence. 

Mr. Grover smiled and the crowd laughed. 

“I’ve taught a lot of kids but I am most proud of the one who swore at me the first time I met him.”

They crowd laughed and Mickey clapped and cheered. His mom giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. 

“Here is the star of the Chicago Symphony Orchestra with a few guests to become… Milkovich Gallagher.”

The crowd cheered and Milo’s head went back, he didn’t know about this?!

The curtain opened and his mouth dropped open and the crowd laughed. Luke, the first violinist from the Chicago Symphony orchestra was sitting behind a drum kit. 

He saw his dad with his electric guitar and looked up at his Mom, she was smiling. 

“Whaaatt?” He said. 

His mom nodded to the stage squeezing his shoulder and he looked up. Mikayla was sitting at the piano smiling at him and she lifted her hand and waved at him, 

Uncle Luke lifted the drum sticks and hit them together. 

“One two thee four.” Luke called out as the tapped together as Mikayla stood up and ran to the microphone in the front of the stage. 

Uncle Luke slammed the drums down and a wave of music started, he dad whaled on the guitar and Uncle Luke played the drums hard. He heard the beginning of the punk song and he looked up at Mickey with his mouth wide open. 

“Surprise!” Mickey said. 

Mikayla danced to the music and smiled down at him. 

“When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you.” Mikayla sang. 

His dad played with a big smile. 

“You make things alright when I'm feeling blue.” Mikayla sang. You are such a blessing.” 

“Such a blessing.” His dad sang into his microphone. 

“And I won’t be messing.” Mikayla sang and Uncle Luke slammed the drums once and hit the high hat. 

”With the one thing that brings light to all of my daaaaarkness!” Mikayla bounced on her feet. 

“You’re my best friend” Mikala sang and he smiled rolling his eyes. “And I loooove you”

“Lovvvve you.” Uncle Luke and his dad sang into their microphones.

He giggled. 

“And I looove you.” Mikayla sang waving her hands up and down. 

“Lovvvee you.” His dad and Uncle Luke sang again. 

He bent over laughing. 

“Yes I do” 

Uncle Luke smiled happily behind the drums and Milo watched hit the drums like a pro with his hair flopping over his forehead. His dad walked to Mikayla as she danced and pulled up the neck of the guitar as he walked back to the microphone. 

“There is no other one that can take your place” Mikayla sang. 

“I feel happy inside when I see your face.” She sang pointing at him. “I hope you believe me. “ 

“Believe me.” His dad sang. 

“Because I speak sincerely”” Mikayla sang swaying side to side. “And I mean it when I tell you I looovee you.” 

Uncle Luke did a fast drum roll smiling like an idiot. 

“You’re my best friend and I loooove you.”

“Looove you.” Uncle Luke and his dad sang. 

“And I love you” 

“Lovvve you.” Uncle Luke sang with his eyes closed banging on the drums. 

“Yes I dooooo”

Milo watched them play and giggled every time his dad and Uncle Luke sang back up. Mikayla danced and sang until the bridge and then she boogied and head banged as his dad played a high guitar solo. Uncle Luke hit the drums and every pause he flipped the sticks in his fingers. 

They all sang “Looooovee you” over and over while Uncle Luke smiled out at him behind the drum set. 

Uncle Luke hit the drums hard and tapped the high hat, his dad pulled up the neck of his guitar, there was a burst of feedback and he jumped up cheering. 

Mikayla smiled and he tried to clap with his cast. Mickey and his mom clapped and cheered next to him, he pushed his fingers in his mouth and whistled a little. 

Mikayla waved to him and Uncle Luke stood up front behind the drum set and ran to the front of the stage with a huge smile on his face. Uncle Luke put his arm around his dad and Mikayla and they all took a big bow. The crowd cheered and his dad pointed at him and winked, he shook his head smiling and his dad threw his head back laughing, they did this for him and his heart filled up. 

He loved his crazy family.

Mickey whistled and smiled down at him he lifted his fingers in his teeth and a sharp whistle came out. 

“Nice!” Mickey said. 

He whistled and whistled and whistled. 

 

Luke straightened up with his arms around Mikayla and Oz the crowd settled down and he held out his hand to Mikayla, she took it and he smiled at Oz as he walked off the stage. He walked Mikayla to the grand piano and stepped back, he walked to the side stage and Louisa was there, he took her hand and they both looked out. Mikayla looked so little on the big bench but she sat up straight and tall taking a deep breath. 

Mikayla played the opening of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata and he saw her eyes close, her little finger hit the high notes as she played the chords. She played the deeper chords with feeling and his eyes filled with tears. 

She played beautifully with all of her emotions. 

The tears fell down his cheeks and Lou put her arm around him, Mikayla opened her eyes and they were serious but he saw them sparkling. 

She had to lean over to hit the lower notes and played down the piano and started at the beginning again, he saw her smiling a beautiful happy smile. 

He wiped his eyes and sniffed. 

His little girl was playing for a room full of people without anything in her heart but the music. 

She played slower and hit the final chords, she put her fingers out and hit the end chord. 

He cheered and whooped clapping. 

Mikayla smiled and stood up next to the bench, he heard the crowd cheer and Mikayla curtsied. 

She took a bow and put her hands together in front of her swaying back and forth. The curtain started to close and Mikayla waved to the audience, he bolted forward with Lou next to him, Mikayla ran up to them with a huge smile on her face. 

“Oh my gosh that was amazing!” Lou said swinging her up. 

“It was awesome!” He said and kissed her smiling cheek. 

“Thank you.” Mikayla said. “It wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”

He laughed and sniffed. “Felt good?” He asked 

Mikayla nodded. 

Milo came up with his ukulele. “Come on.” Milo called out. 

Lou put Mikayla down and she rushed off, he took Lou’s hand and he brought her out the side door just in time to see the curtain open and Milo and Mikayla walk out with their ukuleles. He rushed forward and took the seats between Mickey and Mrs. Lombardi. 

“Beautiful.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

He nodded, he knew she wasn’t taking about his drumming. 

Mikayla and Milo started playing and singing Somewhere over the Rainbow, the reggae one.

He smiled and watched them with Lou’s hand in his. 

They sang in harmony and Milo’s cast hand strummed over the face of the ukulele. 

Milo smiled at Mikayla and his heart eased, Milo was better. His nightmares had stopped and he talked about it what happened now and how guilty he felt. He knew now there wasn’t anything else he could have done and if one of them fell the others would be there to pick them up.

That was family. 

Mikayla was fine, she didn’t have any nightmares, Ian had kept her calm and happy the whole time. 

The song ended and everyone cheered, he got to his feet and Lou shot up beside him. 

“Woooo hooo.” He called out. 

Milo and Mikayla smiled and took a bow. 

“Oh shoot gotta go.” He said and kissed Lou quickly. He rushed past everyone and waved, they laughed and he ran around the corner and up the steps. He saw Oz and Sarah as he rushed to the stage. 

‘What are they doing back here?’ He thought vaguely but was out of time, he was supposed to be on stage right now. He ran onto the stage and Mikayla was there. 

“Daddy!” Mikayla said. 

“I know, I know!” He said and rushed to get his violin. 

He saw a light behind him and straightened up fast and put his violin up, Mikayla was standing in the middle of the stage with her hands on her hips staring at him while the curtain opened behind her 

He lifted his bow and waved it at her. 

Mikayla shook her head. 

The crowd laughed. 

Mikayla walked toward him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper. 

Mikayla smiled and she held out both of her hands, he held out his violin and she took it, she carefully put it on his stand and took his hand. 

He waved to the audience and heard a laugh. 

"No really what are we doing.” He said with a fake grin. 

Mikayla led him to the side stage and down the stairs. 

“Ummmm Mikayla?” He said. 

She didn’t answer him and he waved again, the crowd laughed and he saw everyone smiling and laughing as Mikayla dragged him across the front row aisle. 

“Hi.”“Hey.””Hello.” He called out as he passed people. 

Mikayla led him to the empty seat next to Mickey. 

“Sit.” Mikayla said. 

“Can you tell me what’s…?” He started.

“Sit!” Mickey snapped out.

He sat.

“Stay.” Mikayla said with her hands out and rushed off 

“What am I a dog?” He said as Mikayla walked away. 

“Shuddup.” Mickey said and smiled. 

Mrs. Lombardi stood up and sat in the empty seat next to him, she smiled with her eyes on the stage. 

Luke looked up and Mikayla was walking back over the stage to the piano. He saw movement at the back of the stage and saw wild curly hair.

“Huh?” He said. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh. 

His eyes widened as Lou walked up the stage and stopped at the microphone, she looked stunning in a long red dress that matched the sash on Mikaylas dress. 

“Holy what’s happening?” He said. 

Lou smiled down at him with a sly smile. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight.” Lou said. “We wanted to thank you all for whatever part you played in bringing Mikayla home safe.”

Luke clapped along with the crowd. 

“But we also wanted to take this chance to thank someone else.” Lou said. “My husband Luke as you all know is a talented musician but you may not know he is the most loving husband and best father Mikayla could ask for.”

Mikayla was smiling from the piano bench. Luke felt the tears in his eyes and blinked. 

“He is also a friend to all of us.” Lou said and looked down at him. 

“Luke.” Louisa said. “You are everything to me and I…we..” Lou said and looked back at Mikayla, she smiled from her bench and waved to him, he waved back at her. 

“We…” Louisa said and he looked up at her. “..just wanted a chance to say thank you for being everything you are.” 

Louisa smiled and put her head down. 

Luke heard a violin and looked past Mikayla, Sarah was standing next to the piano playing the violin he had bought her and Mikayla started playing slowly. 

Lou put her hands on the microphone stand and his mouth dropped open as she lifted her head. 

“Close your eyes, let me tell you the reasons why…” Lou sang with her beautiful voice. “Think you’re one of a kind” 

His wife.. his tough cop wife was up there singing?! 

“Here’s to you…the one that always pulls us through.” Lou sang and his eyes filled with tears. “Always do what you gotta do.” 

“You’re one of a kind.” She sang and her gold eyes were on his. 

“Thank God your mine.” Lou sang softly. 

The tears fell and he sat back in awe. 

“You’re an angel dressed in armor. You’re the fair in every fight. “Lou sang and her voice shook. “You’re my life and my safe harbor, where the sun sets every night.” 

“And if my love is blind I don’t want to see the light.”

He heard a guitar and Oz was playing standing next to Sarah. 

“It’s your beauty that betrays you, your smile gives you away.” Lou sang and smiled at him. 

'Cause you’re made of strength and mercy, and my soul is yours to save.” Lou sang and he saw tears in her eyes. 

“I know this much is true, when my world was dark and blue. I know the only one who rescued me was you.” 

“Close your eyes, let me tell you all the reasons why, you’re never going to have to cry, because you’re one of a kind.” Lou sang and he saw a tear fall down her cheek. 

“Yeah here’s to you.” Lou sang down to him. “The one that always pulls us through. “

The tears streamed down his face and he pushed his hand over his mouth. 

“You always do what you got to do babe…Because you’re one of a kind.”

The music rose up and Mikayla smiled at him. 

“When your love pours down on me…” Lou sang lifting her arm out. 

“I know I’m finally free. So I tell you gratefully…Mmmm” 

“Every single beat of my heart. “ His beautiful wife sang with her eyes on his putting her hands over her heart. 

“Is yours to keep.” Lou sang as the music swelled. 

“So close your eyes.” Lou sang lifting her arms out. “Let me tell you all the reasons why babe. You’re never going to have to cry babe.”

“Because you’re one of a kind.” 

Mikayla played and her hair bounced around, he half laughed half sobbed and pushed the tears away with the side of his hand. 

“Yeah here’s to you. You’re the one that always pulls us through. You always do what you got to do babe.” She sang with a huge smile. 

“Because you’re one of a kind.” She winked at him and brought her hand up to the microphone stand. 

Oz and Sarah stopped playing and the piano rang out alone. 

“You’re the reason why I’m breathing, with a little look my way.” Lou sang to him and his heart spilled out into his chest.

“You’re the reason that I’m feeling…”

“It’s finally safe to staaay.” Lou sang closing her eyes as Mikayla played the last note. 

The love he felt was overwhelming and he pushed his hands under his glasses over his tear soaked face as the crowd whistled and cheered. He felt a hand on his back and leaned forward. 

He pushed his hands out and stood up dropping his hands, he looked up at the stage and Lou, Mikayla, Oz and Sarah were smiling down at him, he walked to them as the crowd applauded and lifted his arms out and Mikayla bent over, he pulled her down into his arms and sniffed kissing her head. He walked around to the steps and onto the stage. 

A big wave of sound came over the stage, he shook his head crying and walked to Lou, he put his arm out and she was smiling at him, he put his arm around her and she held him. He took shuddering breathes as the crowd cheered. 

“That was beautiful.” He said with his eyes closed

“I love you.” Lou said. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“Did we surprise you?” Mikayla said. 

“Ya!” He said pulling back and smiling down at Mikayla. 

Mikayla wiped at his face. 

“I’m OK.” He said. 

He saw Oz and Sarah walking over and they both were smiling. 

“You’ve been practicing.” He said to Sarah.

Sarah nodded with a smile and Oz put his arm around her. 

They were standing on the stage and he turned and waved to the crowd. Mikayla waved and they all turned around, he walked away with his daughter in his arms and his arm around his tough, beautiful, loving, kick ass, pretty much perfect in every way wife. 

 

Mickey sat in his seat and there was an empty seat next to him, when Luke came into the audience he sat there but he had only come down a few times, Oz was next to him most of the night and someone would hop in his chair when he was onstage. 

He had laughed his ass of at all of their little surprises, seeing Milo’s face when Luke was behind the drums was fuckin’ hilarious. Luke bawling when Lou was singing was funny but he had teared up a little, seeing Luke’s life and family made him happy Luke was so happy. Louisa surprised the shit outta him when he had walked in his house one day and there she was singing in his living room with Mikayla, Oz and Sarah all around with Matthew banging on a pot. 

He was in on both surprises and he had made fucking sure there were no surprises in store for him. Milo was his spy, although he was a pretty good liar but Mikayla would give it away, he was surprised Milo hadn’t guessed what they were doing, she had walked around singing that best friend song for over a week. 

It was coming to the end of the night and Mikayla walked to the stage and sat down at the piano with Mr. Grover. They sat and played together and Mr. Grover had a smile plastered on his face. 

Mrs. Lombardi was in heaven over there one seat over from him, he looked around and everyone was there except Heidi, she was supposed to be up here with them but no she with that doctor guy. He shot a look over his shoulder and smirked, they were all snuggled up together. 

“Ehhk.” He said with a scowl. 

Westford and David were right where they should be up here with the family. Westford had come through big with the money and David had stuck around all day trying to comfort Lou from what Mrs. Lombardi had said. There were a lot of cops here, it kinda made him itchy but he knew Lou, Frick and Carl would on his side if anyone decided to get smart. 

He smiled at Mikayla playing the big piano, she was so cute and so frickin’ smart. He had been worried before all of this that she was so shy and sweet that she couldn’t make it in their tough world and they’d always have to be there to protect her but she had more than proved she could handle herself. They were all losing their minds and she was singing and laughing with Ian the whole time, she got herself out and got herself home. 

Mikayla was a bad ass. 

She wore pink, loved rainbows and had an imaginary unicorn but she was fucking bad ass. Milo was still trying to figure out what floor the window was on, he knew but only because Frick had told him. Carl had told them about picking up the scum bags and that they were passed out cold but the woman had a bite mark on her arm that was a black bruise and a busted nose, Mikayla said she didn’t do it but she did. 

Bad ass rainbow girl. 

The song ended and he cheered and whistled, Mikayla smiled walking to the center of the stage and Mr. Grover sat back down at the piano. 

Mickey smiled at Oz clapping next to him. 

“Man she’s good.” Oz said. 

He nodded with a smile. 

Mikayla walked up to the microphone stand that was down to her size and smiled down at him, he smiled back at her. 

The piano started and MIkayla looked out over the audiece.

“I pray you’ll be our eyes.” Mikayla sang. 

‘And watch where we goooo.”

“And help us too be wise.”

“In times when we don’t knooow.”

“Let this be our prayer.”

“When we lose our waaaay.”

“Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace.” 

“To a place where we’ll be safe. “

Wolfgang stepped up to the microphone beside Mikayla. 

“La luce che to dai.” Wolfgang sang in a deep voice  
“I pray we'll find your light.” Mikayla sang sweetly. 

“Nel cuore restero” Wolfgang sang out.  
“And hold it in our hearts” Mikayla sang. 

“A ricordarchi che.”  
“When stars go out each night.”

“L'eterna stella sei” Wolfgang sang closing his eyes.

“Ohhh.” Mikayla sang. 

“Nella mia preghiera.”  
“Let this be our prayer.” 

“Quanta fede see'e”  
“When shadows fill our day.”

“Lead us to a place.” Wolfgang sang looking down at Mikayla  
“Guide us with your grace.” Mikayla sang looking up at Wolfgang.

“Give us faith so we'll be safe.” They sang together looking out into the audience.

They sang together in Italian and Mickey felt the tears in his eyes.

The music swelled up and the backstage lights came up, Luke was playing with a small orchestra. 

“La forza che ci dai.” Wolfgang sang in a booming voice.  
“We ask that life be kind.” Mikayla sang lifting her voice up. 

“E'il desiderio che.”  
“And watch us from above.” 

“Ognuno trovi amore.”  
“We hope each soul will find.”

‘Intorno e dentro a se.”  
“Another soul to love.” 

The music behind them quieted and all there was the piano. 

“Let this be our prayer.” Wolfgang sang in strong quiet voice.  
“Let this be our prayer. Mikayla sang and took Wolfgang’s hand.

“Just like every child.” Wolfgang sang.  
“Just like every child.” Mikayla sang. 

“Needs to find a place.” They sang together holding hands. “Guide us with your grace.”

The music swelled up behind them and stopped.

“Give us faith so we'll be safe.” They sang. 

The music rose up and Wolfgang and Mikayla held hands on the stage and Mickey’s heart about burst out of his chest with pride and love. He clapped standing up as the music ended and a huge swell of cheers came up behind him. Mikayla smiled and looked up at Wolfgang, he saw Wolfgang squeeze her hand smiling down at her. 

Mickey wiped at his eyes and whistled through his teeth. 

They stepped out from behind the microphones hand in hand, Wolfgang waved his free hand and lifted it toward Mikayla, she curtsied with her foot back lifting her skirt out . Mikayla lifted her hand to Wolfgang like he did and Wolfgang smiled into the audience at his grandson who was cheering “Bravo!” and took a little bow. 

Luke came up clapping wildly beside Mikayla and crouched down, he hugged her and looked out over the audience smiling. Luke said something to Mikayla and she nodded, she looked down at him and he whistled, she smiled with her nose scrunched up and her eyes went to the empty seat next to him. 

Mikayla lifted her hand to her lips and blew a kiss into the air, she waved her hand at the seat next to him and smiled.


	10. Epilogue

Luke walked down the long hall with his hands in his coat pockets, he saw Carl drinking a cup of coffee talking to James who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. James saw him and straightened up nodding his chin out. 

“Hey.” He said walking up to them. 

“Hey.” Carl said lowering his coffee mug. 

James did not look happy, his eyes were dark and Carl didn’t look all that happy either. 

“You sure about this?” James asked.

“Ya.” He said. 

“You can leave now. “Carl said. “Fuckin’ forget it.’

He shook his head. 

Carl huffed shoving his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. James dropped his arms and took them walking toward the black door beside Carl. Luke stepped up behind him and James put the key in and turned it, he opened the door and Luke took a long breath. 

Luke walked through the door past James. 

“We’ll be right out here.” James said. 

He nodded. 

He shifted his eyes and saw her, he heard the door close and didn’t move. She was sitting at a metal table in an orange jump suit with a long sleeve white shirt under it, her bleach blonde hair was straggly and she had large bags under her wrinkled eyes. 

“Finally!” She shot out bolting out of the chair.

Luke heard her voice and his gut clenched as memories rushed at him. 

“I told them you’d come and get me out of here.” She said. 

Luke blinked and his head cleared. 

“You did huh?” He said. 

She glared at him. “I told ‘em you told me.”

“Uh huh.” He said. “I didn’t tell you shit.” 

She waved her arms out wildly and Luke saw her eyes, she was stoned out of her mind. 

“Oh fuck you.” She hissed and waved an arm down and sputtered. “Little shit.”

Luke shook his head and hissed out his breath. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” She said with venom. “We needed the money.”

“OH!” He said. “You needed the money.”

“We were going to rehab you little snot!”

“UH huh.” He said nodding. “You needed a million dollars for rehab?!"

She bared her teeth. “If YOU had just given up a pile of cash to us that you sit on, I wouldn’t be here.”

“No bitch!” He said and her eyes went wide. “If you weren’t a self-absorbed junkie who doesn’t know that you don’t hurt fucking kids for any reason then you wouldn’t be here.”

“I didn’t hurt her you idiot!” She said. 

“You didn’t hurt her?” He seethed. “YOU TOOK HER!” 

‘So?” She said crossing her arms with a shrug. 

“You KIDNAPPED HER!” He hissed out. 

She scoffed and shook her head. 

“You BEAT Milo.” He said.

“He BIT me.” She snapped out. “I have a scar!”

She whipped her hands out and lifted the white shirt up her arm and he saw small teeth mark scars on her arm. 

“Nice.” He said with a hard smile. 

“Nice?” She said. “Little bitch almost broke my nose.”

His fists clenched at his sides. 

“Almost isn’t good enough.” He said and stepped up to her. 

“What are you gonna do?” She said. “Hit me?”

“Nah.” He said. “My father, my real father, taught me never to hit woman, even scumbag whores.”

“I did what I had to.” She said. 

He nodded with a smirk. “For drug money.” He said. 

“I have a problem.” She said and saw big fat tears well up in her eyes. “I want help!”

“That’s good!” He said “The judge likes that sort of thing.”

She blinked and hissed. 

“Maybe he’ll take a month off your sentence.” He said. 

“You were always a smart mouth.” She said. 

“Ya.” He said with a smirking smile. 

“You can tell them!” She said in a rush. “Tell ‘em you told me to do it.”

“No.” He said in a calm dead voice. “I’m not 10 anymore, I’m not covering for your messed up shit.”

“I’m your MOTHER!” She yelled. 

Luke blinked and everything stopped. 

“What did you say?” He said. 

“You care more about that piece of shit kid.” She hissed. 

“Say that again.” He said in a deadly tone. 

“The piece of shit who bit me!” She screeched. “He’s not your family!”

“He’s my family.” He said in a low voice.

“I am!” She said. “I’m your mother!”

He stepped back as his brain rushed and every part of him zeroed in on her. His heart raced and everything clicked into place. 

“You did this.” He said. 

“I did what?” She hissed leaning over and waving her hands back. “He was right! You weren’t worth it!”

“Oh my God!” He said shaking his head and putting his hands up. 

“Fucking faggot!” She seethed. “Little dirty fag whore!”

He smiled. 

“What are you smiling at you little freak!” She hissed as he turned away, he banged on the door and heard her rushing feet. 

The door opened and Carl was there.

“Back the fuck up.” Carl said waving his hand to her. 

She screeched and Carl caught her as she lunged for the door. 

He walked out into the hallway and put his hand on the wall taking long slow breathes. 

“Crazy bitch!” Carl hissed. 

He looked into the room dropping his hand as James stormed in the room and twisted her arm behind her back in a lightning fast move.

“Calm down.” James said. 

“OK.” She said as she stood frozen. “I’m calm.” 

James led her to the chair as Carl pulled out his cuffs. 

“No, no, NOOO.” She screamed kicking her feet under the table. Carl cuffed her and they walked quickly to the door with her screaming her head off. 

James slammed the door. 

They stood together in the little hallway, James shook his head hard. 

“I told you not to come!” James said and he heard fear in anger in his voice and he knew it was for him. “You shouldn’t have to hear that shit again!” 

“I’m alright.” He said. 

“She’s a piece of dog shit!” Carl said. 

James pushed a hand over his mouth and Luke saw the worry in his eyes. He lifted a hand to his big arm.

“Trust me.” He said and smiled. “I’m OK.” 

James shook his head and patted his arm. 

“I gotta get back.” Carl said sticking his thumb out. 

“Ya man.” He said. “Thanks.”

“Ain’t nothin’ but a thang.” Carl said with a sharp smile and he smiled at him. 

“You taking her back?” He asked. 

“Nah man.” Carl said. “I got a rookie to do it, get some hair on his balls.”

James shook his head rolling his eyes up. “I’m taking her back.” James said. 

“With the rook.” Carl said with a smile. 

“Yaaa.” James said. “Greeaaat.”

Luke smiled and shot out a laugh, he felt a sense of relief that was like fresh air and sunshine flow though him. 

“Back to the dog house.” Carl said with a smile as he turned away. 

“Isn’t it the big house?” He asked. 

Carl shot out a laugh as he walked away. 

“The jail is the big house right?” He asked James. 

James smiled and nodded. 

“I thought so.” He said. “Not that I know the difference in jails.”

“That’s a good thing.” James said. 

“You think I would seeing as how Mickey is an ex-con.” He said. “I know that one, ex-con! I like the sound of that! Does my detention qualify me to be an ex-con you think? Like an ex-con but for school, it’s not …”

“Luke!” James shot out.

“Ya?” He said.

“You’re babbling.” James said. 

“Oh I am!” He said. “Or I was, not now..”

James walked away and he followed him. 

“…although when does it stop and start really, babbling I mean, I sort of always babble in my head. Do you babble in your head? Probably not, you’re all stoic…heh..in a good way though. Ya know I haven’t been in many police stations, well not different ones, I’ve been in…”

James turned around when they came to the open space at the end of the hall. Luke saw his wide eyes and stopped talking. 

“Why are you babbling?” James said. 

“I have a lot to say.” He said. 

“I know that but why are you babbling now?” James said. “Are you upset?”

“No.” He said and shook his head. “Not really?!

“OK.” James said carefully. “That sounds like a yes.”

“It’s a no.” He said “Upset is not the right word, shocked maybe, confused? No, not confused. Determined maybe. Relieved slash stunned? That could be it.”

James was staring at him. 

“There’s a lot going on in here” “He said and waved a hand at his head. 

“OK!?” James said. 

“Can you do something for me?” He asked. 

“Of course.” James said. 

“Could you…” He stopped and took a breath. “Could you try to find my real birth certificate?”

James’ eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head. “Yeah.” James said. 

“Can you do something else for me?” He asked. 

James nodded crossing his arms. 

“Can you not ask me why yet?” He said. 

James’ eyes flashed and he waited. 

“OK.” James said. 

“Thanks.” He said and smiled. 

James had his eyes on his and he saw the confusion, he wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet, he had to process what he had heard and what it meant.

James uncrossed his arms and gave him a hard hug. 

“You sure you’re OK?” James asked. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

“Alright.” James said and pushed a hand over his shoulder. 

“I love you man.” He said and started past him.

“Hey!” James said. 

He turned around and James was smiling. “I love you too kid and you better tell me what’s going on soon.” 

He nodded and turned around, he walked through the room full of cops and out through the secure door, he walked through the lobby decorated in cheap garland, bright Christmas lights and a fake Christmas tree with plastic police badges hanging off of it. He pushed open the front door feeling like a different person than the one who had walked in. 

He took a deep breath in of the frigid cold air and let it out, his breath floated up around him and he watched it go up and up until it dissipated. 

Luke walked to his car with his hands stuffed in his pockets and to his car door, he unlocked it and got in. 

He turned on the engine and let it idle, he looked through the windshield at the police station and he went over it again, every word she had said, every name she had called him and his family, he shuffled though all of it in his mind and pushed it all aside. 

The words she said meant nothing without the tones, he had heard desperation, selfishness, loathing, obsession, rage and accusation. 

But there was one tone above the others, it rang out and it changed everything he thought he knew. She had said one thing that he couldn’t remember her ever saying before. The words and the tone in her voice had hit him like a wave and Luke knew with every fiber of his being that when she had said the words, 

‘I am your mother.’ 

She had been lying.


End file.
